Twice In A Lifetime Singer
by PiRRa
Summary: Traducción: ¿Qué ocurre cuando décadas después de que Bella sea transformada y se una a los Cullen Edward encuentra otra "tua cantante"?,¿Y si ella, como Bella, es inmune al poder de Edward? CAP 13: Edward y Bella hablan, por fin.
1. Empezando de nuevo

Traducción del fanfic de "flamingo1325" los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de ella, nada me pertenece salvo la traducción. He decidido traducir este fanfic porque realmente me gusta mucho y además creo que es una idea muy original, espero que os guste. Si dejáis algún review procuraré traducirlo para la autora :)

**Capítulo**** 1: ****Empezando**** de ****nuevo**

He pasado los últimos 67 años casada con Edward, como una igual, como un vampiro. Han sido los mejores años de mi vida; cada día es tan asombroso y excitante como el anterior. Tuvimos una boda asombrosa, a pesar de tener algunos asuntos nuestra noche de bodas.

Edward hizo un gran trabajo manteniendo su control, como siempre. Yo, sin embargo, no. Me moví un poco pronto y deprisa, y le tenté demasiado. Él me alejo por un momento, pero le convencí para intentarlo otra vez. Esa vez, fue perfecta.

Decidí que realmente no quería irme de viaje de luna de miel; simplemente quería ser transformada. Estaba preparada para pasar mi vida con él, como su igual. Por lo que, dos días después de la boda, dije mi ultimo adiós a Charlie, Renee y Phil y nos mudamos a Alaska. Vivimos cerca del aquelarre de Denali para que me pudieran ayudar como neófita si así lo necesitáramos.

Edward no me quitó nunca el ojo de encima, tampoco me molestaba. Incluso Emmett y Jasper se aseguraban de que no estuviera nunca completamente sola. Esto me molestó por un tiempo, pero cuando tenía una llamada de un humano, lo agradecía.

Jasper y yo nos habíamos hecho más amigos desde que fui transformada; él no tuvo que volver a preocuparse por hacerme daño. Además yo tenía un poder similar al suyo; no puedo sentir las emociones de las personas de la misma manera que él, pero "pillo" las cosas mucho más fácilmente. Edward siempre dijo que yo era mucho más perceptiva de lo que él creía, y eso por su puesto tuvo sus implicaciones.

Me doy cuenta de las pequeñas cosas que hace la gente; puedo interpretar sus gestos, emociones y reacciones y como resultado soy capaz de saber más o menos qué es lo que están pensando. Esto ayuda a Jasper, saber que alguien más puede sentir las mismas cosas que tú. Tengo que estar cerca de la persona para que funcione, de todas maneras, tengo mucha más paz que él.

Tuve algunas llamadas de familiares, pero afortunadamente mi familia me ha hecho moderarme para no atacar nunca a un humano. Mi record actualmente es sin macula (ninguno), por mucho que le moleste a mis hermanos. Jasper y Emmett, por supuesto, apostaron cuantas veces la cagaría en mi primer año- los sorprendí a ambos. Entonces prolongaron la apuesta a los siguientes años, pero por el momento, he arruinado todas sus apuestas.

Después de unos 12 años, más o menos, tuve el suficiente control para empezar a estar cerca de humanos de nuevo. Con su ayuda me fui aclimatando lentamente a ellos, y después de unos pocos años más fui capaz de empezar a ir de nuevo al instituto. No estaba tremendamente excitada con aquella idea, pero quería hacer más fácil a la familia el poder encajar. Además, Carlisle y Esme hicieron a Edward volver al colegio mucho antes que a mí y los días sin él eran muy tristes.

De cualquier forma han sido unos asombrosos 67 años. Cada día al amanecer, Edward me recuerda cuanto me ama, lo guapa que él cree que soy, y lo contento que está de tenerme en su vida. Es una forma genial de empezar cada día.

Nos acabábamos de mudar de nuevo después de que algunas personas empezaran a sospechar sobre nosotros. No tenía nada que ver con que pensaran que no éramos humanos, simplemente pensaron que había algo raro con que Carlisle y Esme tuvieran tantos hijos "adoptados", y que todos estuvieran emparejados entre sí.

Así que, ahora estamos en una pequeña ciudad al norte de California, a punto de empezar en un nuevo instituto. La historia ahora es que Edward fue el primer adoptado cuando sus padres murieron, después Rosalie y Jasper Hale, luego Emmett y yo, que éramos hermanos (a pesar de la enorme diferencia de altura), y por último Alice. Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett empezaban como sénior, y el resto de nosotros como junior.

_ En España no hay un semejante a esto como no sea secundaria y bachillerato, pero supongo que os hacéis a la idea._

Ya estaba preparada para ir al instituto cuando oí a alguien llamando a la puerta del baño suavemente. Me giré para ver a mi ángel ahí parado, sin camiseta. Incluso después de varias décadas, aquella visión me quitó el aliento.

"Buenos días mi amor," dijo Edward a la vez que me envolvía con sus brazos y me acercaba a él.

"Buenos días a ti, también," le contesté poniéndome de puntillas para besarle.

"Te amo," me dijo devolviéndome el beso.

"Yo también te amo."

"Eres tan guapa, sobre todo con ese conjunto. Dejas a las diosas a la altura de tus zapatos." Me dijo mientras besaba mi cuello.

Moví la cabeza hacia un lado, para permitirle un mejor acceso a mi cuello y puse mis manos en su perfectamente esculpido torso.

"Soy el hombre más afortunado del planeta, porque tú eres mía. Estoy tan contento de que después de todos estos años, aún estés conmigo." Ahora él estaba besando mis clavículas.

"Edward," dije, sabiendo a donde nos llevaría esto.

"Mmmhmm?"

"Ahora mismo no podemos. Tenemos que salir hacia el instituto en unos 20 minutos."

"¿Y…?" Preguntó, intentando seducirme con aquellos ojos de color topacio.

"…Y tú sabes que si arrugo este conjunto, Alice nos cortará el cuello a los dos."

Él rió entre dientes antes de besarme en los labios.

"Como quieras. Pero después del instituto, me lo debes," dijo mientras caminaba hacían nuestra habitación.

Sonreí y terminé de arreglarme el pelo. Fui a la habitación y cogí un par de zapatos antes de bajar por las escaleras donde se encontraba toda mi familia esperando. Esme abrazó a cada uno de nosotros y salimos de casa hacia nuestros coches.

Edward me abrió la puerta de su nuevo Volvo, mientras Jasper y Alice se montaban en la parte de atrás. Rosalie y Emmett iban en el último BMW convertible. Este último, al menos era de color azul oscuro en vez de rojo, permitiendo que no llamáramos tanto la atención.

Cuando llegamos al instituo nuestros coches nuestros coches llamaron la atención. Me acordé de aquellos años atrás, en el instituto de Forks, donde el Volvo de Edward era el mejor coche de todos. Sonreí recordando mis pensamientos sobre Edward, " el estúpido dueño del Volvo plateado".

Como esperábamos, todos los estudiantes nos observaron mientras bajábamos de los coches y nos dirigíamos a la oficina a por nuestros papeles. Edward dejó escapas algunos pequeños gruñidos, y supe que había gente hablando sobre mí. No nos llevó mucho tiempo encontrar la oficina donde había una mujer mayor colocando unos papeles.

Abrió aún más sus ojos cuando nos miró, y una sonrisa se asomó a mis labios mientras miraba sus movimientos. Podría decir que ella estaba sorprendida del tamaño de Emmett, e intimidada por Rosalie. También podía decir que ella tenía algunos censurables pensamientos sobre Jasper y Edward. Sonriendo acerqué mi cuerpo aún más al de Edward.

"Somos los Cullens, McCartys, y los Hales." Dijo Alice, con una gran sonrisa.

"Ahh sí. Dejadme ver, bien… aquí tenéis un mapa del instituto para cada uno de vosotros, con vuestros horarios. Vuestros profesores deberían teneros ya en sus listas de alumnos pero si no es así, volved aquí después de las clases y veremos qué hacer. ¿Queréis que alguien os enseñe el instituto?".

"No gracias, podemos manejarnos nosotros solos." Contestó Alice felizmente mientras nos pasaba nuestros horarios.

"Todo bien entonces. ¡Qué tengáis un buen primer día!" Dijo con un falso tono de ánimo antes de volver a ponerse con lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo antes de que nosotros llegásemos. Me di cuenta de que aún nos observaba cuando sentí que dirigía varias miradas a los culos de Edward y Jasper. Sonriendo, bajé mi mano de la espalda de Edward hasta llegar cerca de su culo. Él me guiño un ojo conociendo mis intenciones y sonriéndome.

"Todos tenemos la comida a la misma hora, por supuesto. ¡Y todos estamos en la misma clase de gimnasia! Dijo Alice mirando un poco por encima todos nuestros horarios.

A primera hora tenía Latín con Jasper. El resto de mis "hermanos" habían cogido Francés o Alemán. A segunda hora tenía Inglés con Edward, seguido por Historia con Alice y Edward, a cuarta hora gimnasia y después la comida. Luego a sexta hora tenía Gobierno yo sola y por terminaba el día con Biología, otra vez con Alice.

_Dice que es clase de __"__governement__"__en España no hay pero lo traduzco tal cual._

Fuimos de camino al área de lenguas extranjeras, ignorando las miradas de los estudiantes. Edward dejó un brazo firme rodeando mi cintura, dirigiendo el camino. Me besó antes de que Jasper y yo entráramos en nuestra clase. Había unos pocos estudiantes dentro, para mi alivio. Caminamos hacia la profesora quien parecía tener alrededor de 40 años y parecía un poco extravagante.

"Vosotros debéis ser Bella y Jasper," dijo cuando llegamos a su mesa.

Cabeceé asintiendo.

"Si señora," dijo Jasper con su acento sureño. Podía decir que ella estaba luchando para no desmayarse, y forzó una sonrisa.

"Bueno, bienvenidos a la clase. Aquí están vuestros libros, podéis sentaros donde queráis."

Jasper cabeceó, cogiendo nuestros libros y llevándolos al final de la clase. Nos sentamos uno al lado del otro, hablando bajito, sabiendo que nadie podía oírnos.

"Le gustas pero mucho," le dije, pagada de mi misma.

Él gruñó. "Sí, lo sé. La lujuria que sale de ella me está poniendo enfermo. Aún me está lanzando miradas y puedo sentir la lujuria."

Me forcé para no soltar una carcajada. "Si, yo también lo sé. Está atrapada entre saber que no debería estar pensando así de un estudiante y aún así está deseando romper todas las reglas contigo. ¿Qué pensaría de esto tu esposa?"

Le miré y recibí un pequeño gruñido como respuesta.

En aquel momento algunos estudiantes más entraron a la clase. Por supuesto que ellos nos estaban mirando, incluso una chica le dijo a su amiga que parara de mirarnos porque la íbamos a pillar haciéndolo. Como siempre actuamos como si la situación no tuviera nada que ver con nosotros.

La clase estaba a punto de empezar cuando una chica algunos centímetros más alta que yo entró, y tropezó con el aire de camino a su sitio. Vi a Jasper reprimir la risa y le miré.

"Me recuerda a ti cuando eras humana," dijo susurrando, mientras intentaba no reírse.

"Oh cállate," dije, sintiéndolo por la chica. Ella se sonrojó mientras recogía sus cosas y seguía de camino a su sitio. Realmente me recordaba a mí en mi antigua forma. Podría decir que ella deseaba poder desaparecer, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había dos nuevos estudiantes en la clase.

Una vez la chica se sentó, la profesora se levantó de su asiento.

"Clase, tenemos dos nuevos estudiantes con nosotros hoy, Jasper Hale y Bella McCarty."

Todo el mundo tuvo su oportunidad para poder mirarnos abiertamente, y supe que me habría puesto colorada si hubiera sido humana. Me di cuenta de que la chica que había tropezado nos miraba, pero no de la misma manera que todos los demás.

"¿Podrías vosotros dos contar algo a la clase sobre ustedes?"

Internamente gruñí mientras Jasper y yo nos levantábamos.

"Mi nombre es Jasper, soy sénior este año. Mi hermana Bella es junior. Nos acabamos de mudar aquí con nuestra familia, nuestro padre es el nuevo doctor."

"Si sois hermanos… ¿porqué tenéis apellidos distintos?" preguntó una chica. Era la típica chica mona de la clase que siempre piensa que es mejor que los demás.

"Somos adoptados, como el resto de nuestros hermanos."

"¿Cuántos sois?"

"6," dije notando como todos los ojos, de chicas y chicos, estaban mirando a Jasper. Podría decir que estaba alterando sus emociones y le lancé una furiosa mirada.

Hubo algunos murmullos, aproveché y le dije a Jasper que le hiciera sentir a la profesora un poco incómoda. Funcionó, pareció como si hubiera notado que nos sentíamos incómodos y nos dijo que nos sentáramos.

El resto de la clase fue bastante aburrido, Jasper y yo teníamos un latín bastante fluido. Sorprendimos a la profesora cada vez que nos llamaba la atención, o cuando contestábamos preguntas que ninguno de los otros estudiantes podría. Finalmente la campana sonó y nos encaminamos hacia la puerta.

Edward, por supuesto, estaba ya allí esperándome. Me besó incluso antes de que hubiera salido por completo de la clase, y podría decir que los otros estudiantes estaban o celosos o disgustados. Le aparté pronto y entrelacé los dedos de mi mano con la suya.

"¿Preparado para Inglés, mi amor?" Me preguntó Edward mientras bajábamos por el hall.

"Supongo," Contesté, mientras caminaba dada de la mano con mi marido. Encontramos la clase fácilmente y nos dirigimos al profesor. Era un hombre que parecía estar en torno a los 30 y pocos años, y que no tenía ningún reparo de mirarme de arriba abajo. Sentí como Edward se ponía tenso, y acaricié su mano con mi dedo.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?" Preguntó el profesor, ignorando a Edward.

"Yo soy Edward Cullen, y ella es Bella McCarty. Somos nuevos," dijo Edward, con la voz ligeramente afilada en vez de su típica voz aterciopelada.

El profesor salió de su trance y sonrió a Edward.

"Por supuesto. Bienvenidos, soy el Sr. Perales." Dijo mientras se encaminaba a su mesa. Cogió algunos papeles de un cajón y nos los dio.

"Aquí tenéis una copia de la lista de los libros que necesitaréis, de acuerdo con las políticas de mis clases. Bella tu puedes sentarte en la segunda silla de la primera fila, y Edward tu puedes sentarte en el tercer asiento de la cuarta fila."

"Si no le importa, señor, Bella a veces tiene problemas para mantenerse atenta y sería de gran ayuda si yo estuviera cerca de ella para ayudarla a seguir el hilo de la clase. Además ella lo hace mucho mejor si se puede sentar algo más atrás," dijo Edward, con su voz perfectamente suave y tranquila.

El señor Perales me miró, y yo le devolví una mirada tímida y asentí con la cabeza.

"Oh, bien, no pasa nada. Edward tú puedes sentarte donde te dije y tú Bella, siéntate a su lado."

Satisfecho, Edward cogió los papeles de la mano del señor Perales y me guió a nuestros sitios, y por supuesto, podría decir que él estaba enfadado.

Como hacíamos normalmente, cogí un trocito de papel y le escribí una notita. Podíamos hablar sin que nadie fuera capaz de oírnos, pero esto nos recordaba a los primeros días de nuestra relación, cuando nos pasábamos notitas.

_Te amo. ¿Estás bien?_

_Yo también te amo._

_¿Estás bien?_

_No. Él no debería estar pensando lo que está pensando._

_Lo sé. Puedo sentir la lujuria viniendo de él, y sus acciones me dicen lo que él querría hacer. Sé por qué él me quería a mí delante y a ti detrás._

_Él es un profesor. Y tú eres mi esposa. Esto no está bien._

_Lo sé. Pero yo te amo, así que no te preocupes. Sólo quiero el amor que venga de ti._

Vi como sonreía al leer la última parte y me sonrió.

_Y es todo para ti, mi amor._

Sonreí e hice como que prestaba atención. Desafortunadamente el señor Perales me llamó la atención muchas más veces de las que debería haberlo hecho. Me estaba comenzando a enfadar, y sabía que eso no estaba ayudando a que Edward se calmase. Finalmente la campana sonó y Edward rápidamente cogió nuestras dos mochilas y me llevó hasta la puerta, asegurándose de bloquearle al señor Perales la vista (de mi).

Una vez estuvimos fuera Edward fue capaz de relajarse.

"¿Estás bien?" le pregunté de nuevo, sabiendo que él habría pasado gran parte de la clase teniendo que escuchar los inapropiados pensamientos que el señor Perales tenía sobre mí.

"Sí," dijo, mientras se masajeaba el puente de la nariz. Puse mi mano en su mejilla, y le sonreí.

"Te amo," le dije, intentando que se calmara completamente.

"Yo también te amo," me dijo y me dio un beso.

Fuimos hacia la clase de historia, donde encontramos a una exaltada Alice esperándonos fuera de la clase. Los tres entramos y encontramos a una mujer de veinte-muchos que era nuestra profesora. Genial, pensé, ahora tendré que hacer lo mismo que Edward acaba de hacer. Tan pronto como la profesora captó la mirada de Edward, un destello de lujuria brilló en sus ojos.

Me di cuenta de que le temblaron los labios, y echó los hombros hacia atrás para sacar un poco de pecho. Son cosas de las que la mayoría de las personas, y vampiros, no se darían cuenta. Pero yo, sin embargo, si lo noté. Puse los ojos en blanco y acerqué aún más mi cuerpo al de Edward.

"Hola, soy Bella McCarty, y ellos son Edward y Alice Cullen. Somos todos nuevos."

La profesora pareció molesta cuando apartó su mirada de Edward y me miró a mí, Me sonrió y a Alice también.

"Yo soy la Srita. Cahill. Espero conoceros pronto a vosotros tres. Id al fondo y coged algunos asientos, ahí están los únicos libres."

Asentí y nos dirigimos al fondo de la clase. Por supuesto, los estudiantes nos observaron mientras nos sentábamos. Yo me senté entre ellos dos, y sonreí a Edward con satisfacción.

"Ella es mucho peor que el Sr. Perales," le dije a Edward.

"Si, me doy cuenta," me dijo él, con voz molesta.

Me reí, pero miré a la Srita. Cahill cuando ella llamó a la clase para que nos callásemos.

Ella siguió dirigiendo miradas a Edward durante toda la clase, y me puse muy contenta cuando por fin sonó la campana. Nos encaminamos a la clase de gimnasia, donde nos encontramos con nuestros otros "hermanos". El profesor, el entrenador Charles, no nos hizo cambiarnos de ropa para dar la clase. Nos sentamos en las gradas hablando entre nosotros, mientras "observábamos" a los otros alumnos jugar al voleibol.

Después fuimos a la cafetería para conseguir algo de comida que no nos íbamos a comer. Encontramos una mesa al fondo, lejos de los demás. Nos sentamos, hablando entre nosotros.

Por suerte, ninguno de los otros estudiantes vino para hablar con nosotros el primer día. Estaban demasiado intimidados por nosotros, y nosotros estábamos obviamente emparejados todos.

Edward me acompaño hasta la clase de gobierno, me dio un beso y se fue a su clase de biología. Suspiré, sabiendo que no le vería durante dos horas. Por lo menos tenía a Alice en mi siguiente clase.

Fui hacia el profesor, que era un hombre de unos 50 años, y me presenté. Él pareció ponerse nervioso al principio pero rápidamente se recuperó y no le dio mucha importancia a mi aspecto. Me sentó justo en medio de la clase, permitiendo que todos los estudiantes pudieran mirarme embobados.

Sentí a un chico teniendo el valor de venir para hablar conmigo en cuanto terminara la clase, pero tan pronto como la campana sonó, recogí todas mis cosas y salí de allí, de forma que difícilmente me hubiera podido seguir un humano.

Me fui a la clase de biología, esperando ver allí a Edward. Me quedé un poco sorprendida cuando no lo vi, ni tampoco en el camino desde su clase. Esperé fuera a Alice, preguntándome por que tardaba tanto. Su clase estaba aún más cerca que la mía.

Pronto, ella se unió a mí pero tenía un gesto de preocupación. Intenté interpretar sus expresiones y reacciones pero ella estaba protegiéndose de mi. Ni siquiera me miro antes de entrar a la clase. Fue hasta el profesor, que era un hombre de unos 40 años y yo nos presenté. Alice no dijo nada, simplemente me siguió a una mesa al fondo de la clase que ambas compartíamos. Me alivió mucho la idea de ser compañeras de laboratorio.

Una vez la clase comenzó intenté captar la atención de Alice. Ella estaba trabajando mucho para no mostrar sus sentimientos. Podría decir que estaba asustada por algo. Eventualmente, le escribí una notita.

_¿Qué ha pasado?_

Ella miró la notita, negó con la cabeza, y no me contestó.

_Alice, dímelo._ Intenté de nuevo.

_No te preocupes._

Dejé escapar un suspiro de frustración. Ella me echó una mirada, y pude verlo en sus ojos. Era sobre Edward, y era algo malo.

_¿Qué es lo que pasa con Edward?_

_Nada._

_Estás mintiendo Alice. Sabes que no puedes esconderte de mí._

_Déjame en paz ahora mismo._

Yo la miré, un poco shockeada. Esto no era propio de ella.

Había algo mal con Edward, y ella no me lo iba a decir. Cerré mis ojos e intenté pensar en otras cosas mientras pasaba el tiempo. No podía ser tan horrible si aún seguíamos sentadas en clase, traté de razonar conmigo misma. Sabía que no era cierto, pero era la única manera de que no saliera como un rayo por la puerta de la clase.

Finalmente, la campana sonó. Ignorando a Alice cogí mi mochila y corrí a la puerta. Casi volé por el parking, y supongo que el shock podía verse en mi cara cuando vi que el Volvo de Edward se había ido.

Inmediatamente supe que algo iba muy pero que muy mal.

Espero que os guste :)


	2. El pasado se convierte en el presente

Traducción del fanfic de "flamingo1325" los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de ella, nada me pertenece salvo la traducción. He decidido traducir este fanfic porque realmente me gusta mucho y además creo que es una idea muy original, espero que os guste. Si dejáis algún review procuraré traducirlo para la autora :)

**Capítulo 2: El pasado se convierte en el presente.**

Miré al lugar en el que el coche de mi marido debía estar, esperando que apareciera de la nada. Escuché como el resto de la familia llegaba tras de mí, y pude sentir su confusión.

Me giré hacia Alice, con mis ojos completamente negros y la voz helada. Sentí a algunos estudiantes que se encontraban a varios metros de nosotros encogerse; supe que verdaderamente parecía un vampiro.

"¿Qué coño ha pasado?" bisbiseé, luchando para mantener el sonido mi voz. Podría decir que Jasper estaba entre proteger a su esposa o mantenerse lejos de mí. Le miré y dí un paso atrás.

"Yo… no lo sé. Las visiones no son claras…" dijo ella, claramente asustada.

"¿Dónde está?"

"Él aún no ha aclarado su mente, no ha decidido dónde ir. Ahora mismo solo está conduciendo."

Podría decir que ella estaba escondiéndome algo.

"Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, será mejor que me digas donde se encuentra mi marido, o te arrepentirás." Dije claramente cada una de las palabras, para asegurarme de que comprendía el significada de todas y cada una de ellas.

Vi como sus ojos se volvían más grandes a la vez que me contestaba.

"Había una chica… en su clase de biología. Ella… ella "cantó". Él ni siquiera se quedó la clase entera…"

Oí los gritos sofocados de mi familia, pero no les presté atención. Un millón de pensamientos pasaban como un torrente por mi cabeza. ¿Dónde estaría él ahora¿La habría atraído hacia él después de la clase, como un cebo¿Sería ella su compañera de laboratorio, como yo lo fui en su momento¿Estaría él de camino a la casa de aquella chica para matarla¿Sería él lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistirse a otra "cantante"?

Sentí como mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, y pronto acabé en el suelo. Emmett trató de levantarme pero yo le empujé lejos de mí.

"Vete," dije en voz baja, luchando contra los sollozos que estaban atormentando mi cuerpo. Podía sentir las miradas preocupadas y fijas de algunos estudiantes, pero las ignoré.

"Bella," Emmett lo intentó de nuevo pero también le ignoré.

Sentí a Jasper arrodillado a mi lado, y le agradecí que no estuviera intentando controlar mis emociones.

"Todo va a estar bien. Él te ama. ¿Quieres venir a casa con nosotros o prefieres tener un tiempo para ti sola?"

"Solamente iros." Dije, quería estar sola. No pude aguantar las caras de pena de mi familia, o la constante mirada de preocupación de Alice. Esto era malo, y todos lo sabíamos. A pesar de sus intentos por consolarme yo sabía que esto podía acabar aún peor.

¿Y si su atracción por ella era igual de fuerte que la mía¿Y si era aún más fuerte?

Intenté quitarme ese pensamiento de la cabeza a la vez que otra ola de histeria trataba de tomarme. Me levanté del suelo y caminé hacia uno de los bancos del parking. Me senté, sintiendo todas las miradas de mi familia y algunos estudiantes en mí. Sentí una ola de compasión venir a mi de Jasper justa antes de que se montara en el coche y Rosalie les condujera a casa.

Sentada en el banco, intenté forzarme a llorar. Eventualmente, él vendría, y yo estaría allí esperándole. Él era mi salvador, mi caballero, mi todo. Tenía que volver.

_Lo de mi salvador, mi caballero, mi todo, viene de una canción de Beyoncé Knowls, Still in love, creo que se llama._

El parking se fue vaciando poco a poco, pero seguí sintiendo las miradas inquisitivas y las conversaciones sobre mi disminuyendo. Cuando solo quedaban unos pocos coches en el parking sentí una presencia tras de mí. Sabiendo que no se trataba de Edward, no me giré a mirar. Parecía tener cierta preocupación por mí.

La persona empezó a acercarse al banco para sentarse, pero tropezó y se agarró al banco. Se había raspado una mano, y supe que mis ojos se iban volviendo oscuros a la vez que olí el aroma de su sangre. Miré y me encontré con la chica de mi clase de Latín a mi lado. Se estaba sonrojando, y noté que mis ojos se oscurecían aún más.

"¿Qué tal el primer día de clases?" preguntó la chica.

"Bien," contesté, tratando inútilmente de parecer sincera.

"¿Estás esperando a tu familia?"

"Algo así," contesté.

"Me llamo Annabelle, Anna mejor. Tú eres Bella¿no?"

Asentí con la cabeza. Realmente no estaba de humor para hablar, pero ella me recordaba tanto a mi misma cuando era humana que no quería echarla de allí.

"Sí, Bella McCarty."

"Ya, vi a tu hermano Emmett. Es muy grande."

Me reí un poco.

"Si que lo es. Es muy buen hermano." Evité estremecerme al recordar lo dolido que parecía cuando no lo dejé ayudarme.

"Parecéis muy cercanos¿no? Aunque hayáis sido adoptados por separado."

"Si. No podíamos haber deseado unos padres mejores que Carlisle y Esme."

"¿Te molesta si te pregunto qué le pasó a tus padres?"

"Murieron hace muchos años," contesté, recordando cuando descubrí que Charlie había muerto. No fui capaz de ir al funeral por la manada, pero me hubiera gustado. Mis padres pensaron que Edward y yo habíamos muerto en un accidente marítimo en nuestro primer aniversario de casados.

Si que fui al funeral de Renee, aunque me quedé entre los árboles para que nadie pudiera verme. Phil tenía el corazón roto, y acabó con su vida unos meses después, Renee murió de lo que al principio pareció un catarro común. Fue algo muy imprevisto.

Me obligué a salir de mis pensamientos cuando Anna comenzó a hablarme de nuevo.

"Entonces está bien que hayáis encontrado a los Cullen."

Asentí de nuevo con la cabeza.

Se sentó en silencio, y la observé por el rabillo del ojo. Podría decir que ella quería preguntarme algo, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa para hacerlo. Esperé, no tenía ninguna intención de levantarme de aquel banco en mucho rato. Podría decir que ella se estaba preguntando algo sobre mis hermanos con los que había compartido clases, pero no podía imaginarme exactamente quién. Decidí que podía evitarle algo de estrés y pregunté yo.

"Y, bueno… ¿has tenido clase con alguno otro de mis hermanos, aparte de, Jasper?"

Vi como se sonrojaba mientras le hacía la pregunta y podría decir que era por haber nombrado a Jasper.

"Sí, Alice está en mi clase de gobierno, y Edward en mi clase de biología."

Noté como su voz iba bajando de tono hasta mencionar el nombre de Edward. Cabeceé tratando imaginarme qué era lo que ella quería decir. Sentí como dudaba, antes de volver a sonrojarse y volvió a hablar.

"Entonces¿es verdad que todos estáis emparejados entre vosotros?"

Asentí con la cabeza.

"Sí, Rosalie y Emmett están juntos. Jasper y Alice también, y Edward y yo lo mismo. Rosalie se enamoró a primera vista de Emmett, y empezaron a salir antes de que Edward y yo nos conociéramos realmente. Nos hemos ido juntando a medida que ha ido pasando el tiempo desde que llegamos a la familia."

"¿Y a tus padres no les importa?"

"No. Ellos están muy contentos de que hayamos encontrado a alguien con quien estar."

Ella asintió, sin saber que decir.

"¿Te molesta si te pregunto algo que me ha ocurrido con tu familia?"

Supe que mis ojos se habían oscurecido un poco más al oir la pregunta, y aparté mi mirada de ella para que no lo viera.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunté tratando de que no se notara lo molesta que estaba en el tono de mi voz. ¿Cómo podía saber ella que había pasado algo con Edward? A menos que…

"Bien, Edward parecía tan enfadado en clase de biología hoy. Es mi compañero de laboratorio, y tenía una mirada en su cara, como si de verdad me odiara. Sólo le dije hola, nada más. Y él ni siquiera quería estar sentado a mi lado. Podría jurar que ni siquiera estaba respirando. Sé que eso parece una locura, pero es verdad. Y entonces a la mitad de la clase, se fue." Ella se sonrojó cuando dijo lo último. Estaba avergonzada por haberte contado aquello, y por haber hablado tanto.

Entonces la verdad me golpeó: ella era su nueva cantante. Ella era la razón por la que el amor de mi existencia se había ido y me había dejado. Ni siquiera sabía si él iba a volver. La vi jugar con sus manos, por los nervios. Ella se estaba tocando la mano que se había raspado, golpeándome con el aroma de su sangre de nuevo. Lo olí, se me hizo la boca agua, pero era tolerable.

Lo olí de nuevo, tratando de encontrar la esencia. Entonces me di cuenta: freesia. Era muy fuerte. Me pregunté si sería más fuerte que mi aroma. Podría decir que mis ojos eran completamente negros en aquel momento. Dejé de respirar, sabiendo que la furia y el dolor estaban empezando a llenarme.

No podía perder a Edward. Iría a los Volturi si así fuera. Sin él no soy nada. Incluso mi familia, aquellos a los que amo, no es suficiente si no estoy con él. Cerré mis ojos intentando que el agujero de mi pecho que se había formado hacía tantas décadas permaneciera cerrado.

Me rodeé con los brazos, hincando mis dedos en mi misma. Dolía, pero no me importaba.

"Entonces¿él está bien?" preguntó de nuevo al ver que yo no contestaba.

"Si," dice bruscamente, aunque sabía que seguiría sonando musical para ella.

Ella se puso tensa y supe que había podido notar el peligro. Podría decir que ella pensaba que yo empezaba a actuar igual que él. El latido de su corazón se volvió más rápido, a la par que su respiración. Cerré mis ojos, tratando de luchar contra el monstruo que se comenzaba a despertar en mí, el monstruo que me estaba diciendo que ella se estaba interponiendo entre Edward y yo.

Sentí un gruñido dentro de mi pecho y traté de luchar contra el monstruo, sabía que tenía que levantarme y alejarme de allí. Pero fui incapaz de hacerlo de todas maneras. El aroma de su sangre cada vez se hacía más y más fuerte. Necesitaba su sangre. Si quería quedarme con Edward, la necesitaba fuera de juego.

Me encontraba totalmente rígida y mi mandíbula se apretó. Miré hacia el frente a la vez que la batalla en mi interior se volvía cada vez más violenta. Cada vez me daba más y más miedo que Edward se fuera con ella. Si él lo hacía, y luego la mataba, sabía que se iría y no volvería jamás, estaría demasiado avergonzado como para volver. Y si no la mataba, sabía que se iría con ella porque su canto le atraía mucho más que yo; le perdería de cualquier manera. ¿Y si simplemente él no volvía? Si no quería que nadie le encontrara, no lo haríamos. Sentí como el agujero de mi pecho se abría por completo, y tomé una bocanada de aire aunque no la necesitara.

Anna seguía mirándome, congelada en su sitio. Podía sentir la adrenalina por sus venas, y apreté aún más mis puños. Podría decir que ella tenía miedo, pero a la vez estaba preocupada de haberme ofendido. Ella sabía que había algo que iba muy mal, pero no estaba segura de si debía preguntar o dejarme allí. Finalmente se decidió.

"Yo… te veré en clase mañana. Lo que sea que esté pasando, espero que vaya mejor," dijo mientras se levantaba lentamente. Cogió su mochila y echó a andar hacia su furgoneta. Supe que ella quería irse corriendo pero temía tropezar. Buscó a tientas sus llaves, que se le cayeron dos veces hasta que por fin pudo entrar en su furgoneta.

No me moví hasta que los sollozos volvieron a mi. Iba a perder a mi Edward y no podía con ello.


	3. Cantante

Traducción del fanfic de "flamingo1325" los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de ella, nada me pertenece salvo la traducción. He decidido traducir este fanfic porque realmente me gusta mucho y además creo que es una idea muy original, espero que os guste. Si dejáis algún review procuraré traducirlo para la autora :)

**Capítulo ****3****Cantante**

Me dirigí a mi clase de biología después de dejar a Bella. Realmente deseaba que los profesores dejaran de pensar de esa forma tan lujuriosa sobre ella. Pasa en cada instituto al que vamos, pero aún así me molesta. Suspiré esperando que la cosa mejorase pronto.

Entré en mi clase de biología, y vi que el profesor era un hombre. Al menos sería acosado por una persona menos en esta clase.

"Puedes sentarte en la última mesa. Es el único sitio libre."

Asentí y me fui a mi mesa, deseando que Bella pudiera ser mi compañera de laboratorio. No he estado apenas tiempo separado de ella, pero igualmente la echo de menos como loco. Cada vez estaba más ansioso por que este día terminara, mi esposa me debía cierto tiempo a solas después de las clases.

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza, intentando bloquear la mayoría de los pensamientos de las chicas de aquella clase. Escuché a una chica entrar en la clase, y escuché los pensamientos de algunos de mis compañeros. Estaban deseando que se callera, que metiera la pata. Querían ver cómo reaccionaba yo ante aquella chica estúpida y torpe.

Me sentí mal por ella, estaba a punto de mirar cuando sentí como si el aire me diera una patada. De repente, aquel olor tan dulce, tan exquisito y tan raro que solo había olido una vez en mi existencia, me golpeó. Era freesia; olía exactamente como Bella hace tantos años.

Sentí como mis ojos se volvían negros, y me puse tenso.

No, esto no puede estar sucediendo. Era tan insoportable; era freesia, mezclado con un suave toque de lilas. Podría decir que eran las lilas lo que realmente me ponía aún más al límite de lo que Bella me había puesto jamás.

Era mucho más fuerte de lo que había sido el de Bella. Apreté mis puños y los puse bajo mis piernas. Estaba esperando que esa chica no fuera la que se sentara a mi lado, pero había muchas posibilidades y así fue. Había solo otro asiento libre y estaba detrás de mí. De cualquier manera ella estaría muy cerca de mí.

Mire a la mesa, intentando luchar contra el monstruo que deseaba salir. No había oído al monstruo durante los últimos 70 años, pero definitivamente había vuelto clamando venganza.

_Tómala._ El monstruo estaba intentando convencerme.

Sé que no puedo hacerlo. Ella no lo merece. No ha hecho nada malo. Paré de respirar, pero no me ayudó. Ella se sentó a mi lado, y su fragancia se hizo aún más insoportable. No la miré; continué mirando fijamente a la mesa.

"Hola," dijo la chica, llenando el espacio que me rodeaba con su intoxicante aliento.

La saludé con un gesto de cabeza, tratando de no ser rudo.

"Soy Annabelle," dijo.

"Edward," dije rápidamente, tratando no respirar. Fallé, y obtuve un poco más de su aroma. Si fuera posible, mis ojos se habrían vuelto aún más oscuros y me puse aún más tenso a la vez que me apartaba lejos de ella.

"¿Estás bien?" me preguntó.

"Sí," contesté, tratando ineficazmente que mi voz sonara amable.

"¿He hecho algo que te ha molestado?" preguntó rápidamente, después de ver que no me movía y ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada. Estaba intentando con todas mis fuerzas leer sus pensamientos, pero no había nada.

Finalmente, la miré.

"No," dije intentando sonreír.

Tan pronto como vio mis ojos, y al monstruo que había tras ellos, escuché como se aceleró su corazón. Su respiración también empezó a acelerarse suavemente, y la adrenalina empezó a recorrer sus venas. Cerré mis ojos, intentando forzar al depredador a volver de donde había venido.

Eché un vistazo rápido a la clase: había otros 27 estudiantes, además del profesor. Su sangre ciertamente merecía la muerte de todos ellos; no necesitaba la sangre de los demás. Podía fácilmente romper sus cuellos uno por uno. Ni siquiera lo verían venir. Podía incluso golpearlos en la cabeza lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlos fuera de juego sin llegar a matarlos (con un poco de suerte). Sí, eso me habría hecho ser algo menos que un monstruo. Una vida en vez de 29.

Me tensé un poco más, preparándome para ello. Podría quitarme a la clase de en medio, cogerla y correr. Podía evitar que gritara, y nadie me vería salir con ella. Pero eso le daría demasiado tiempo para pensar en lo que estaba pasando: ella no merecía eso.

A la par que el profesor comenzó con su lectura, empecé a considerar maneras de conseguir su sangre. Sabía que ella me seguiría, pero… ¿y mi familia? Sin ninguna duda ellos intentarían pararme al finalizar la clase. Seguramente Alice había visto esto. Mierda. Tenía que bloquearla. Empecé a pensar en otras cosas como ir a cazar o echar una pelea contra Emmett. Cosas triviales. Escuché sus pensamientos, esperando que hubiera funcionado.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿Quién es esa chica¿Es otra cantante? __¿__Por qué veo a Edward haciendo…_

_Ahora lo veo luchando contra Emmett y ganando. Quizás significa que lo que fuera que estuviera ocurriéndole ya ha pasando._

Bien, seguí pensando en cosas triviales, intentando dejar a Bella fuera de mi mente.

A la mitad de la clase, Annabelle estaba aún sentada completamente rígida a mi lado. Me estaba echando miradas de reojo, y me congelé cuando me encontré con una de ellas. Ella rápidamente se quitó la cola de caballo e hizo una cortina con su pelo entre ambos.

Intenté de nuevo leer sus pensamientos, pero no conseguí nada. ¿Quién era esta chica¿Por qué estaría aquí?

Un silencioso gruñido se me escapó de repente, y miré rápidamente alrededor para asegurarme de que nadie lo había oído, una persona sí: Annabelle. Sus ojos de agrandaros y finalmente decidió salir bruscamente de aquel trance de miedo en el que estaba. Sintiendo el peligro, se levantó y caminó hacia el profesor.

"Necesito ir al baño urgentemente," dijo, mirándome de nuevo. Antes de que el profesor pudiera responder, ya había salido.

Mi presa estaba tratando de escapar. Una sonrisa apareció lentamente en mi cara: podría intentarlo, pero no tendría éxito.

Una vez la siguiera, no podría volver atrás. Recogí mis libros, y salí de la clase, murmurando algo sobre no sentirme bien al profesor. Una vez estuve en el pasillo, su fragancia perduraba, pero no era tan fuerte. La seguí, parándome en la puerta del bañi. Escuché y me alegré de que no hubiera nadie dentro con ella.

Mi presa estaba sola, en un lugar solitario.

Sonriendo, estaba a punto de entrar cuando un pensamiento resonó en mi cabeza. Era Alice.

_¡Edward¡No! No puedes. Piensa en Bella. No puedes hacer esto. ¡Por favor!_

Me quedé quieto, pensando en lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

¿Cómo podía¿Qué harían Carlisle y Esme¿Qué pensaría Bella? Mi dulce ángel me odiaría. Increíblemente respiré para aclarar mi mente. Detecté aún más de aquella deliciosa esencia, y rápidamente me fui.

Corrí fuera del instituto a velocidad de vampiro, sintiéndome algo mejor por el aire fresco. Su fragancia estaba aún grabada en mi mente, magnificada por el recuerdo de la esencia de Bella. Me metí en mi coche y salí a toda velocidad del parking.

No puedo encarar a mi familia. Bella no lo puede saber. Esta chica se parece tanto a ella, incluso en su nombre. Ella es tan torpe¿y por qué es ella también inmune a mi poder?

Todos los recuerdos de un día similar que ocurrió hace décadas me inundaron de nuevo. El dolor y el problema que le causé a mi familia; mi incapacidad de estar lejos de ella; las noches que pasé lejos de mi casa.

No puedo dejar que esa niña me atrape. Tengo una esposa, que amo y adoro. No necesito a nadie más que a Bella; nadie se puede comparar a ella. Pero su sangre… y el olor de su respira… No, no puedo pensar esas cosas.

No sabía a dónde iba, simplemente tenía que irme lejos. Me metí en la autopista y simplemente la seguí, prestando atención solamente a lo que tenía delante. No podía encarar a Bella; no sería capaz de resistir el dolor en sus ojos. La dañaría a ella con lo que estaba haciendo o dañaría a aquella chica daba igual a quien, no puedo hacer daño a un ángel.

A la hora a la que salíamos de clase, yo ya estaba en Washington. Continué conduciendo, sabía que no podía volver a por mi ángel. No aún al menos. Sentí el teléfono móvil en mi bolsillo vibrando, pero lo ignoré. No puedo enfrentarme a mi familia ahora mismo.

Vibró varias veces más, antes de que quien llamara, probablemente Alice, se diera por vencida. Los pensamientos volaban a toda velocidad en mi mente sobre dónde debía ir o lo que debía hacer. Sabiendo que esto sería confuso para Alice, no intenté pararlos.

No me atreví a encender la radio, sabiendo que eso me recordaría aún más a Bella. Incapaz de pensar en otra cosa, continué pensando en aquella chica. ¿Sería algún familiar de Bella¿Sería por eso que me recordaba a ella¿O quizás era una coincidencia, moldeada por mis demonios internos?

Sentí de nuevo vibrar mi teléfono, pero continué ignorándolo. Sabiendo donde iba a ir, sin temer pensar en la decisión que había tomado, apreté aún más el acelerador y seguí conduciendo. El sol estaba empezando a ocultarse al tiempo que decidía mi destino: Mount Rainier Park.

Aparqué fuera de la carretera en los árboles y salí del coche. Sabía que tenía que cazar, mis ojos aún tenían una temible sombrea negra. Me quité la camiseta para mantenerla limpia, puse mi teléfono móvil en el coche y me metí entre los árboles.

Correr definitivamente me ayudaba a aclarar mi cabeza, pero mis pensamientos volvían una y otra vez a aquella chica. Pronto capté la esencia de un gato montés, y fui tras él. Rápidamente lo cogí y bebí toda su sangre. El caliente líquido llenó mi boca ayudándome a limpiar de mi mente la sangre de aquella chica.

Una vez escondí el cuerpo bajo un pedrusco, trepé hasta el pico y allí me senté. Dejé que mis pensamientos vagaran para darme cuenta de que siempre acababan volviendo a Annabelle. Cerré mis ojos intentando prestar atención en algo más. Cuando aquello no funcionó, me forcé a mi mismo a pensar en Bella.

Sé que ella me odia ahora mismo, y sé como de fuerte le debe estar doliendo esto. Quizás es porque ahora la tengo a ella, pero parece mucho peor esta vez. Tengo miedo de enfrentar a mi familia de nuevo, pero esta vez, no es por lo que he estado a punto de hacer. Estoy avergonzado pero sé que ellos me perdonarán y me recibirán de nuevo.

No, esta vez es porque mi atracción por Annabelle es tan fuerte como lo fue la de Bella. Y estoy empezando a pensar que es aún más fuerte. Necesito verla, no beber su sangre solo estar cerca de ella.

Sé lo duro que iba a ser para todo el mundo, pero también se que si no lo hago, terminaré haciéndoles aún más daño. Puedo sentir la depresión que sentí cuanto traté de evitar a Bella venir hacia mí. Soltando un gruñido, salí corriendo de nuevo hacia mi coche.

Me puse de nuevo mi camiseta y cogí mi teléfono móvil. Tenía 98 llamadas perdidas, de todos los miembros de mi familia, menos Bella. Sentí una punzada de dolor, sabiendo que ella estaba tan dolida como para ni siquiera haberme llamado.

Llamé al móvil de Alice, sabiendo que al menos ella miraría.

"Edward," dijo Alice nada más descolgar, un gran alivio inundaba su voz. "¿Dónde estás?"

"Fui a cazar. Alice, necesito que hagas algo por mí."

"Por supuesto," dijo ella rápidamente cayendo en mi trampa. Sabía que ella estaría tan aliviada de que yo llamara que estaría de acuerdo inmediatamente.

"Alice, necesito que no mires en mi futuro por un tiempo. Necesito hacerme cargo de ciertas cosas sin ser interrumpido. Prometeme que no mirarás, y si alguna visión te viene, prométeme que no le dirás nada a nadie."

"Pero…"

"Lo has prometido," dije tristemente. Sabía que mantener a mi familia a parte les haría daño, pero más daño me hacía a mi.

"Lo haré."

"Gracias."

"Edward¿Cuándo vas a volver a casa?"

"Aún no lo sé. Lo siento." Iba a pedirle que le dijera a Bella de mi parte que la amaba, pero no fui capaz de ello. Sentí como una parte de mi corazón se rompía, pero traté de esconderlo.

"Cuida de Bella," dije susurrando, colgué el teléfono y empecé a conducir. Amo a Bella muchísimo, pero no puedo ir con ella. Por alguna razón desconocida, Annabelle es a quien necesito ahora mismo.

**Muchas gracias a:** clara, Camy110, nonblondes, nonblondes, lika, ERY MALFOY, ana karen malfoy, LadyBlacky, marie, PknaPcosa, 3rill Cullen, Katurix Gaunt y Chuletita De Cerdo por vuestros reviews.

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. Flamingo1325 acaba de subir hoy el capítulo 6 de su historia, así que vamos de momento por la mitad, y para adelantaros acontecimientos, en el capítulo 6 hay un POV de Bella, pero por el momento ellos no han hablado. Además en los capítulos 5 y 6 dice muchas cosas sobre porqué Edward está comportándose así.

Flamingo1325 agradece a todas las personas que leen su historia y dejan review :) y os pide que no odiéis a Edward por estar haciendo estas cosas, que espera aclarar la situación en los próximos capítulos.

Y yo como traductora me pongo ahora mismo con el siguiente capítulo, que supongo que estaréis interesadas/os en que suba rápido ;)


	4. Sin vida

Traducción del fanfic de "flamingo1325" los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de ella, nada me pertenece salvo la traducción. He decidido traducir este fanfic porque realmente me gusta mucho y además creo que es una idea muy original, espero que os guste. Traduzco TODOS los reviews que dejáis para la autora :) así que hacedle saber lo que pensáis de su historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Sin vida.**

**Bella POV:**

Me quedé en el banco, hecha una bolita, sollozando sin lágrimas durante horas. El instituto estaba desierto, pero yo continuaba ahí sentada. No podía ir a casa; sin Edward no estaba segura de que fuera mi hogar.

La noche empezó a caer y mis sollozos cesaron. No me moví; simplemente miré hacia delante. Todos mis recuerdos que cuando Edward me dejó siendo yo humana me inundaron de nuevo. Se suponía que íbamos a estar juntos por siempre. Él me dijo que nunca me volvería a dejar.

Horas después de que oscureciera, sentí los brazos de alguien a mi alrededor.

"Ven a casa hermana," dijo Emmett tiraba de mí para levantarme del banco.

No respondí. Continué mirando hacia delante, sin ser capaz de comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Sentí como me llevaban, y vi el Jeep de Emmett. De repente sentí los brazos de Jasper acunándome en el interior del Jeep. No me moví durante el corto camino a casa, y los intentos de Jasper para intentar sacarme el dolor que estaba sintiendo no estaban funcionando.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Jasper me devolvió a Emmett. Me llevaron dentro, donde pude ver las caras tristes de mi familia. Emmett me dejó tumbada en el sofá y acarició mi pelo. Yo continué mirando a la nada, incapaz de reaccionar al mundo que estaba frente a mí.

"¿Bella?" dijo Alice susurrando. De nuevo, no respondí.

"Carlisle¿Qué le pasa?" preguntó Rosalie, con la voz llena de preocupación.

"Vampiro o no, ella no puede llevar la idea de perderle. Su mente se está apagando." Dijo Carlisle, con voz sombría.

"Está peor aún que Edward cuando la dejó," dijo en un susurro Esme, con la voz rota.

"Me temo que si no se despierta pronto, su mente se quedará en ese estado. Ella al menos debería poder respondernos. La mente de un vampiro es un milagro, por ello puede reaccionar mucho peor que la de un humano."

"¿Cómo ha podido hacerle esto?" dijo Emmett, con un destello de furia en su voz.

"Voy a intentar llamarle de nuevo," dijo Alice mientras salía de la habitación.

El resto de la familia se quedó conmigo, pero ninguno habló. Yo sabía que estaban intentando oír la conversación de Alice; yo no quería. Sabía que no dirían nada bueno, y me encerré en mi misma aún más.

**Alice POV:**

Bella estaba fatal cuando Emmett y Jazz la trajeron a casa. No deberíamos haberla dejado allí, pero sabía que si la traíamos a casa se habría encerrado sola en su habitación. O habría escapado. Era mejor saber donde estaba.

Ella no responde a nada, ni siquiera nos sigue con la mirada.

Deje escapar una mirada frustrada y cogí mi teléfono de nuevo, estaba a punto de llamar a Edward de nuevo. Antes de tener la oportunidad de hacerlo, mi teléfono sonó.

"Edward," dije, aliviada de poder hablar con él por fin. "¿Dónde estás?"

"He ido de caza. Alice, necesito que hagas algo por mí." Me contestó.

"Por supuesto," dije inmediatamente. Cualquier cosa que fuera, lo haría, si eso le hacía volver a casa.

"Alice, necesito que no mires en mi futuro por un tiempo. Necesito hacerme cargo de ciertas cosas sin ser interrumpido. Prométeme que no mirarás, y si alguna visión te viene, prométeme que no le dirás nada a _nadie_." Me dijo, con tono dominante.

Solté un grito sofocado. ¿Cómo podía esperar que no mirara? ¿Qué iba a hacer que fuera tan secreto para ordenarme que intentara evitar verlo?

"Pero…" Empecé, insegura de poder prometerle eso.

"Lo has prometido," dijo tristemente. Parecía tan disgustado, que supe que había algo que él sentía que debía hacer. Sabía que él no estaría completo hasta hacerlo. Solo esperaba que fuera capaz de volver con nosotros.

"Lo haré," dije.

"Gracias."

"Edward¿Cuándo vas a volver a casa?"

"Aún no lo sé. Lo siento." Dijo con voz triste. Podría decir que esto le estaba matando. Empezó a decir algo, pero se calló.

Tomo aliento de nuevo antes de decirme que cuidara de Bella. Después colgó.

Miré al teléfono sin saber qué hacer. Esto era realmente malo. Y sabía que tenía algo que ver con aquella chica. ¿Cómo era capaz de hacer esto? Cerré mis ojos, luchando contra la urgencia de mirar en su futuro. Quería hacerlo, pero había hecho una promesa que debía cumplir. Era lo que él necesitaba.

De repente noté unos brazos a mi alrededor, y me sentí más clamada. Miré hacia arriba a los ojos de Jasper, llenos de preocupación.

"¿Cómo está Edward?"

"Mal. Me ha llamado él. Me hizo prometerle que no miraría en su futuro ahora mismo. Dijo que tenía que hacerse cargo de algunas cosas. Esto es malo, Jazz. Muy malo,"

Él me abrazó aún más, intentando consolarme.

"Ahora mismo, tenemos que preocuparnos de Bella." Dijo y me dirigió de nuevo hacia el salón.

Asentí.

"Lo sé. Me dijo que la cuidara."

Forcé una feliz sonrisa en mi cara, a la par que me encaminé hacia el salón, aunque sabía que no importaba; Bella no se daba cuenta de nada de lo que estábamos haciendo.

Me senté en el sofá y la atraje hacia mi regazo. Necesitaba encontrar una manera para despertarla de aquello; ella no se merecía esto.

"Carlisle¿qué podemos hacer?" pregunté finalmente, cuando Bella continuaba sin responderme.

"Honestamente, no lo sé. Dejarla seguir, por ahora. Ella está en casa, y está segura. Dejemos que su mente luche con esto; si no despierta cuando amanezco, lo intentaremos por nuestros propios medios."

Asentí y la abracé para tenerla aún más cerca. Me quedé en el sofá la noche entera, sosteniendo a mi mejor amiga. Todo vieron una película, pero yo no podía alejar mis ojos de ella. Ella miraba hacia la televisión, pero yo sabía uqe no tenía ni idea de lo que estábamos viendo. Me estaba rompiendo el corazón verla de aquella manera.

Jasper en cierto momento se unió a mí en el sofá, poniendo las piernas de Bella sobre su regazo y sentándose cerca de mí. Intentó calmarnos a ella y a mí tanto como pudo, pero yo sabía que su dolor le hacía daño a él también. Dejé mi cabeza caer sobre su hombro, intentando ayudarlos a ambos.

**Edward POV:**

Llegué de nuevo a la ciudad y conduje lentamente por los alrededores, buscándola. Pronto capté unos pensamientos sobre ella en una casa, y esperé que fuera la suya. Aparqué mi coche en la calle, fuera de la vista de miradas curiosas, y corri hacia la casa. Tomé algo de aire, y olía a ella. Sabía que estaba en el lugar adecuado.

Cuidadosamente miré la casa desde la línea de árboles, intentando imaginar donde se encontraba. Capté unos pensamientos de su padre; estaba pensando en lo mucho que Annabelle se parecía a su madre. No pude captar más pensamientos, debían estar solo ella y su padre en la casa. Vi una luz en las escaleras, y rápidamente escalé hasta el tejado.

La escuché moverse por la habitación, justo debajo de mi, pero no pude ir sus pensamientos. Esa debía ser su habitación. Me senté en su parte del tejado, feliz de estar cerca de ella. Tuve cuidado de no respirar demasiado, sabiendo lo fuerte que su fragancia me afectaba.

Escuché el latido de su corazón, hasta que se volvió más lento y pude oír que su respiración se hacía más profunda. Recordé el maravilloso sonido del corazón de Bella; la calidez de su piel. Aunque era doloroso admitirlo, lo echaba de menos. La amaba, pero la echaba de menos como humana. Me enamoré de ella cuando era humana, y una parte de mí siempre deseó que ella lo siguiera siendo.

Continué sentado en el tejado, intentando pensar qué hacer ahora.

Amo a Bella. Ella es mi existencia. Pero el simple pensamiento de alejarme de la criatura que se encontraba debajo me aterrorizaba. Me sentía como si no estuviera completo, y caería si lo hacía. Apreté mis puños, furioso conmigo mismo. ¿Cómo podía dejar que esta insignificante humana me afectara de esta manera?

Bella es la única para mi, entonces ¿Cómo me puede afectar esto tanto¿Cómo puedo herir a Bella de esta manera? Sabía que debería ir a casa con ella; sabía que me necesitaba. Pero no conseguía moverme.

Esta chica ni siquiera me conoce, y probablemente piensa que soy un psicópata después de lo que ocurrió en clase. No ser capaz de oír sus pensamientos me volvía loco.

Seguí sentado en el tejado un rato más, luchando conmigo mismo para decidir qué hacer. Pronto oi a su padre quedarse dormido, y supe que era seguro. Escalé hasta su ventana, y fácilmente me metí dentro. Me quedé en la ventana. Sabía que si iba demasiado lejos su esencia me dominaría.

Miré alrededor y fui golpeado por una ola de su deliciosa fragancia. Me forcé a parar de respirar y pensar en otras cosas. Eventualmente, supe que mis ojos había vuelto a su color normal, topacio.

Estuve allí sentado durante varias horas, viéndola. Se veía tan preciosa y tan en paz. Murmuró algunas palabras incoherentes mientras dormía, haciéndome sonreir. Bella siempre decía las cosas más adorables y divertidas cuando estaba dormida. Se movió bruscamente, pero podría decir que estaba teniendo un buen sueño.

Quise caminar hacia ella, pero sabía que no debía. Estuve allí sentado la mayor parte de la noche hasta casi el amanecer. Le dirigí una última mirada y me bajé de su ventana, cerrándola sin ningún ruido detrás de mí.

Volví a mi coche, sin saber qué hacer. Deseaba desesperadamente volver al instituto ese día para ver a Annabelle, pero… ¿y Bella?

Y si realmente no amaba a Annabelle y quería estar con Bella¿Por qué mis pensamientos volvían una y otra vez a ella¿Por qué me recordaba en todo a ella?

Ella probablemente me odiaba en aquel momento. Miré mi teléfono de nuevo, algo triste por que ella no había intentado si quiera llamarme. Rosalie y Carlisle sí, pero ella no. Mi propia esposa no había ni siquiera intentado llamarme. No podía hacerle esto.

Suspire, y me volví a mi coche para ir a casa. Al menos le debía eso a Bella.

* * *

_Así lo prometí, y aquí lo tenéis, dos capítulos en un día, para que no tengáis queja sobre mí. Mañana comienzo de nuevo las clases así que he querido adelantar un poco de trabajo. Intentaré traducir lo más rápido que pueda los dos capítulos que aún me quedan y luego cuando saque Flamingo1325 uno nuevo, lo empezaré a traducir¿os parece bien?_

_Por cierto, ya he traducido TODOS vuestros reviews para ella, así que cuando los lea, si me da algún mensaje para vosotras/os, ya os contaré :) está muy contenta de que su fanfic se haya traducido y que os guste a tantas personas, así que ya sabéis, si queréis decirle algo, dejarlo en un review, que yo se lo transmito._


	5. Miseria es compañia

Traducción del fanfic de "flamingo1325" los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de ella, nada me pertenece salvo la traducción. He decidido traducir este fanfic porque realmente me gusta mucho y además creo que es una idea muy original, espero que os guste. Traduzco TODOS los reviews que dejáis para la autora :) así que hacedle saber lo que pensáis de su historia.

* * *

**Capítulo ****5****: Miseria es Compañía**

**Alice**** POV:**

Eran por lo menos las 3 de la mañana, y Edward aún no había vuelto a casa. Estaba tratando fuertemente de no mirar en su futuro, aunque tenía una corazonada sobre donde podía estar.

Carlisle y Esme se habían ido a su habitación hacía varias horas, pero el resto de nosotros seguimos en el salón con Bella. Ella no se había movido ni había respondido a ninguno de nosotros. Por un momento, ni siquiera estuvo respirando. De repente empezó a tomar bocanadas de aire, que no necesitaba, con el terror escrito en su cara. Jasper y yo hicimos lo que pudimos para calmarla, enviándola pronto de nuevo a su estado catatónico.

De manera que seguimos allí sentados, Emmett y Rosalie en el suelo, en frente de nosotros, con Bella tumbada sobre Jasper y yo. Ya no sabía qué película estábamos viendo, aún no podía quitar mis ojos de Bella.

Sentí como Jasper me rodeaba con un brazo, sabía que esto le estaba haciendo demasiado daño. Estaba a punto de darle un beso en la mejilla cuando de repente la sensación ya familiar de una visión me sobrevino.

Edward, sentado en la ventana de una habitación que no conocía. Se ponía de pie un poco, queriendo ir hacia la persona que dormía en la cama. La reconocí como Annabelle. Entonces se marchó, dirigiéndole una última mirada antes de cerrar suavemente de nuevo la ventana.

Ahogué un pequeño grito y me arrugué como Bella por el dolor. ¿Cómo podía hacerle esto¿Cómo podía ir a su habitación y pasar toda la noche con ella¿Por qué había dejado a Bella así? Así fue exactamente como él actuó cuando conoció a Bella. ¿Y si… y si la amaba? Sentí los brazos de Jasper a mi alrededor, acogiéndome en su regazo, y Emmett cogió a Bella y la puso lejos de nosotros.

"Alice, cariño¿qué pasa?" preguntó Jasper confuso, con dolor en su voz.

No respondí, recordando la promesa que la había hecho a Edward. Nunca debí haberle prometerle aquello. Esto estaba mal, y él lo sabía.

"¿Qué viste?" preguntó Jasper de nuevo, dibujando suaves círculos en mi mejilla.

"No, no puedo decirlo," dije, sintiendo la furia dentro de mí.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Rosalie, preocupada por mi forma de actuar.

"Prometí que no lo haría," dije, temblando un poco más, a pesar del tono calmado de Jasper.

"Lo va a pagar caro cuando llegue a casa," dijo Rosalie escupiendo cada palabra a la par que empezó a acariciar la espalda de Bella medio ausente.

Me quedé entre los brazos de Jasper algo más de una hora, hasta que finalmente me calmé. Me levanté de su regazo y me senté junto a él. Sabiendo lo que quería, Emmett se levantó y trajo a Bella de nuevo hacia nosotros, sentándose al lado de Jasper.

Rosalie se sentó en su regazo, haciendo círculos en la pierna de Bella. Yo continué meditando sobre mi visión, intentando comprender su significado, mientras Jasper intentaba mantenernos a todos tranquilos y Emmett intentaba despertar a Bella.

Finalmente, casi al amanecer, oímos si coche entrar en el camino que llevaba a casa. Escuché gruñir a Rosalie, y la sonreí rápidamente. Abracé a Bella aún más fuete, completamente decidida a protegerla de Edward esta vez.

**Edward POV:**

Entré en el garaje, intentando escudar mi mente de los pensamientos de mi familia. Había conducido más lento de lo normal, intentando prepararme. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, pero no sabía qué otra cosa hacer.

Miré fuera y salí del coche, caminé lentamente hacia la puerta. Cerré los ojos y me preparé mentalmente para enfrentar a mi familia una vez más antes de entrar.

Vi a Bella tumbada sobre los regazos de mis hermanos; los 4 estaban con ella. Cuatro pares de ojos se giraron hacia mí, estaban furiosos. Bella, por otra parte, ni siquiera se movió. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había llegado. Nadie dijo nada; simplemente se quedaron mirándome. Sabía que me estaban gritando mentalmente, pero luché por bloquearlos.

Desafortunadamente, Alice pasó.

_Te vi, Edward ¿has estado en su habitación¿Cómo has podido?_

Alice miró hacia abajo de nuevo a Bella, poniendo sus pequeños brazos aún más apretados alrededor de Bella. Cerré mis ojos dándome cuenta de por qué Bella no había respondido.

"¿Dónde has estado? Dijo Rosalie, finalmente, su voz bien podría estar goteando ácido. Yo me acobardé, sabiendo que ella estaba así de enfadada porque Bella estaba herida.

"Fuera," dije, vagamente, in quitar los ojos de encima a Bella. No podía admitir ante ellos donde había estado; estaba avergonzado. A todos los efectos, había engañado a mi esposa.

_No voy a seguir bloqueando las visiones, Edward. Y desde ahora, no voy a guardar tu asqueroso secreto._

Los pensamientos de Alice impregnaron los míos, ella estaba furiosa conmigo. La miré rápidamente, haciéndola saber que la había oído. No me molesté en enfrentarme a ella, podía ser pequeña, pero cuando está enfadada es peor que un oso pardo.

_Ha estado así toda la noche, Edward. __Sufrió un colapso cuando se dio cuenta de que te habías ido, la dejamos sola por un rato, y luego la encontramos así.__ Si no sale de esto, Edward, nunca te lo perdonaré._ Los pensamientos de Emmett me bombardearon; él veía a Bella como una hermana incluso más de cómo lo hacía Alice; sabía que haría lo que fuera por protegerla, incluyendo hacerme daño a mí. Me masajeé el puente de la nariz, intentando calmarme.

Merecía lo que me estaban diciendo; había hecho daño a Bella.

Edward¿puedes subir aquí? Escuché pensar a Carlisle, sabiendo que se encontraba en su oficina.

"sí, Carlisle," dije, haciendo saber a mis hermanos por qué me iba escaleras arriba. Les eché una última mirada, sintiendo como parte de mi corazón se rompía al verme incapaz de consolar a Bella, antes de subir las escaleras.

No me molesté en llamar a la puerta antes de entrar a la oficina de Carlisle. Esme estaba sentada junto a él, tenía una mirada preocupada. Tampoco me molesté en leer sus pensamientos; no podría con ello si sus pensamientos eran un simple retrato de los de mis hermanos.

"¿Qué pasó ayer?" preguntó Carlisle, una vez cerré la puerta. Él habló muy bajito, en un intento de evitar que mis hermanos escucharan.

"Conocí a otra cantante," dije, también en voz baja. Noté de repente una sensación de odio en mí, ella me estaba haciendo dar la espalda a mi esposa.

"¿Cómo te controlaste?" preguntó Esme, realmente preocupada, aunque ellos ya sabían que no la había matado. Mis ojos aun eran de color topacio.

"Lo hice solo hasta la mitad de la clase. Es mucho más fuerte de lo que el aroma de Bella fue nunca. Ella se asustó y fue al baño. Yo iba a seguirla, pero en vez de eso salí corriendo del edificio.

"¿Por qué te fuiste¿Por qué no esperaste en el parking, como la otra vez?" dijo Carlisle recordando como esperé en mi coche.

"Primero, sabía que todo el mundo podía llegar a casa en el otro coche; no estaría dejando tirado a nadie. Y además, tenía miedo de que si hubiera esperado en el parking, habría estado demasiado tentado de volver y atraerla para llevármela.

Carlisle asintió, continuando con sus pensamientos. ¿Es en ella en todo lo que puedes pensar?

"Si," dije avergonzado. Amo a Bella, y quiero amar a Bella, simplemente parece que hay algo, mi atracción por Annabelle es más fuerte.

¿Y qué hay de Bella? Pensaron ambos a la vez. Suspiré.

"No sé." Dije, sintiéndome aún más avergonzado por mis acciones.

"Ella es tu esposa, Edward. Tú te comprometiste con ella." Dijo Carlisle, aun manteniendo su voz agradable.

"Lo sé."

"Ella lo dejó todo por ti." Dijo Esme.

"¡Lo sé!" gruñí, mi temperamento empezaba a encenderse. Por supuesto que sabía que ella lo había dejado todo por mí, y por supuesto que sabía lo que esto le estaba haciendo. ¿Pero y qué pasaba conmigo?

"¡Edward!" me regañó Esme, sus ojos me hacían daño. Cerré los míos tratando de calmarme.

"Lo siento," me disculpé.

"¿Qué es lo que necesitas ahora?" me preguntó Carlisle, una vez me había calmado.

"No sé." Dije, quebrándome la cabeza para encontrar ideas que me permitieran llevar esto.

"Si vas al instituto solo¿serás capaz de arreglar esto?"

Miré a Carlisle, en shock por lo que me estaba diciendo. Él iba a dejar a todos mis hermanos en casa, y dejarme ir tan cerca de aquella exquisita sangre por mi mismo. Estaba confiando en mí estando cerca de aquella humana, cuando ahora mismo parecía que la quería más que a mi propia esposa.

"¿Es lo que necesitas, hijo mío?" me preguntó de nuevo, con cara seria.

Finalmente, asentí. La idea de estar cerca de ella de nuevo, sin mi familia, me hizo querer sonreís. Lo que, por otra parte, me asustó.

"Muy bien entonces. Bella ciertamente no está bien como para ir al instituto, y sé que Alice no querrá dejarla sola. Haré que todos se queden en casa."

Asentí, no estaba seguro de que esa fuera la decisión adecuada. Me fui a mi habitación para prepararme para ir al instituto, tomar una cucha y cambiarme de ropa.

**Alice POV:**

Escuché algunos trozos de la conversación de Edward y Carlisle, pero no lo suficiente como para saber qué decía. Hablaban muy bajito a propósito.

Escuché el agua correr en la habitación de Edward y temblé. ¿Prefería tomar una ducha en vez de venir a consolar a su esposa? Me estaba enfadando de nuevo, pero al ver a Esme y Carlisle bajar las escaleras mis pensamientos sobre Edward se fueron.

"Sé que la mayoría de vosotros no estará de acuerdo con esto, pero los 5 os vais a quedar en casa hoy. Edward va a ir solo."

Me quedé en estado de shock. ¿Cómo podía dejar a Edward ir con esa chica, especialmente tal y como estaba Bella? Escuché a Rosalie y Emmett intentando protestar, pero Carlisle les echó una mirada severa.

"Él tiene que estar aquí, con su esposa," dijo Emmett, furioso.

"Ahora mismo eso no ayudará en nada. No estoy seguro de qué está pasando, de todas maneras, el aroma de esa chica es mucho más fuerte que el de Bella" dijo Carlisle suavemente, mirando tristemente a Bella. Ella no respondió, y el resto de nosotros dio un suspiro.

"Quieres decir…" empezó Jasper, cortado por el asentimiento de Carlisle.

"Si. Ahora mismo, todo lo que él puede pensar es en esa chica; todo lo que quiere es estar cerca de ella. Así que eso es lo que va a hacer hoy."

Le miramos, todos en shock, pero finalmente asentimos. Al menos podíamos quedarnos con Bella. Teníamos que intentar que despertara a lo largo de hoy.

Carlisle volvió a su oficina, Esme se fue a su habitación. Sabía que ella estaba muy afectada por todo esto, pero se quedaba fuera de ello. Ella estaba dividida entre dos de sus hijos ahora mismo.

"Voy a matar a esa chica," siseó Rosalie.

"Voy a matar a Edward si la elije," dijo Emmett.

"¿Cómo puede hacer esto?" dije como un quejido, dejando caer mi cabeza en el hombro de Jasper.

Caímos de nuevo en nuestros pensamientos mientras oímos a Edward bajar por las escaleras. Ni siquiera me molesté en mirarle. Estaba abandonando a su esposa ahora mismo, y no estaba de acuerdo con ello.

"Lo siento," dijo susurrando a la par que se dirigía a la puerta. Oímos como arrancaba su coche y salía a toda velocidad hacia el instituto. Iba a ser un día muy largo.

* * *

_Aclaración de la traducción: lo que dicen Rosalie y Emmett es: __"I am __going __to __rip __that __girl__ apart__," que sería como "Voy a rajar a parte a esa chica" pero como me suena fatal y no sé como traducir eso de "rajar a parte" pues pongo matar, para que sepáis que al menos es algo muy violento __xDDD__… (__como__ muchas/os de los que leemos este __fic)_


	6. Crisis nerviosa

Traducción del fanfic de "flamingo1325" los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de ella, nada me pertenece salvo la traducción. He decidido traducir este fanfic porque realmente me gusta mucho y además creo que es una idea muy original, espero que os guste. Traduzco TODOS los reviews que dejáis para la autora :) así que hacedle saber lo que pensáis de su historia.

* * *

**Capítulo ****6****: Crisis nerviosa**

**Bella**** POV:**

Sabía que mi familia estaba preocupada por mí, pero no importaba cuanto lo intentara, no podía hacerme a mí misma responderles. Si lo hubiera hecho, tendría que aceptar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Alice me sostenía muy cerca, intentando convencerme de que todo estaba bien. Sentí como se tensaba y me sostenía aún más fuerte, pronto escuché a Edward entrar en el salón.

Había silencia, Edward se quedó al lado de la puerte. Ni siquiera se acercó a mí. Sabía que me había visto, pero simplemente no le importaba.

"¿Dónde has estado?" le preguntó Rosalie con un tono ácido en su voz. Ella estaba caramente de mi parte, para mi gran alivio, tener a Rosalie en tu contra no es nada bueno.

"Fuera," dijo Edward, con tono triste. ¿Fuera? Me deja completamente sola¿y su única razón es que ha estado fuera?

Hubo aún más silencio, antes de oír a Edward responder a Carlisle y subir las escaleras.

Le escuché gruñir y gritarlos, nada de eso quedó registrado en mi memoria. Eventualmente, escuché agua correr, entonces Carlisle vino al salón. Continué mirando justo hacia adelante, incapaz de salir de aquella pesadilla.

"Sé que la mayoría de vosotros no estará de acuerdo con esto, pero los 5 os vais a quedar en casa hoy. Edward va a ir solo." Dijo Carlisle. Sentí los brazos de Alice aferrarse aún más a mi; sabía que estaba shockeada y furiosa.

"Él tiene que estar aquí, con su esposa," siseó Emmett, enfurecido porque Edward me estaba abandonando. Yo quería estar furiosa, pero incluso como vampira siempre supe que Edward era demasiado perfecto para mí.

"Ahora mismo eso no ayudará en nada. No estoy seguro de qué está pasando, de todas maneras, el aroma de esa chica es mucho más fuerte que el de Bella" continuó Carlisle. Sentí como todos se revolvían en el sofá, y después suspiraron.

Él la ama más que a mí. El la quiere. No me necesita nunca más. Por primera vez en horas, parpadeé, sé que nadie me vio hacerlo, pero parpadeé, Edward la quería a ella.

"Quieres decir…" empezó Jasper, acariciando mi espalda.

"Si. Ahora mismo, todo lo que él puede pensar es en esa chica; todo lo que quiere es estar cerca de ella. Así que eso es lo que va a hacer hoy." Dijo Carlisle de nuevo, para mi disgusto. ¿Cómo podía mi supuesto padre dejarle hacerme esto?

Escuché irse a Carlisle, y mis hermanos empezaron a despotricar. Estaba contenta de tenerlos de mi parte, pero también sabía que tenía que moverme y alejarme de ellos. Edward estaba aquí primero; Edward mantenía a su familia unida. Él merecía estar aquí, yo no.

"Voy a matar a esa chica," siseó Rosalie.

"Voy a matar a Edward si la elije," dijo Emmett.

"¿Cómo puede hacer esto?" dijo Alice con un quejido.

Todos se quedaron de nuevo en silencio, hasta que Edward bajó. Mis hermanos no le dijeron nada, aunque estoy segura de que le estaban regañando en sus mentes.

Creí haberle oído decir "lo siento" cuando salió por la puerta, pero no podría estar segura. Todo lo que sabía era que mi marido se alejaba de mí, para pasar un día a solas con otra chica. Una chica que quería más que a mí. Una chica que le atraía más de lo que yo podría hacerlo nunca.

**Alice POV:**

Estaba contenta de no tener que ir al instituto; Bella no debía quedarse sola mientras se encontrara así. Empecé a jugar de nuevo con su pelo cuando tuve una visión.

Edward echándose a un lado de la carretera, con su cuerpo atormentado por el dolor llorando sin lágrimas. Jugaba en su mano con la alianza de matrimonio, que solo se quitaba cuando se metía en el coche para ir al instituto; siempre se la volvía a poner tan pronto como llegaba al coche.

Empezó a juguetear con la alianza, quitándosela.

Continuó llorando, cuando de repente un camión de 18 ruedas giró en la curva demasiado rápido y golpeó su coche. El volvo quedó machacado debajo de él; ningún humano podría sobrevivir a ese accidente.

Me puse tensa y mis ojos se agrandaron.

"¿Qué pasa?", preguntó Jasper, con sus manos en mi cara.

"Edward." Dije, sin saber cuánto tiempo teníamos.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Emmett.

"Seguidlo al instituto, Está a un lado de la carretea. ¡Sacadlo del coche¡Olvidad el coche, solo sacarlo de ahí¡CORRED!" grité, cogiendo a Bella para que pudieran irse.

Me miraron durante un milisegundo antes de asentir y correr hacia la puerta.

**Edward POV:**

Me metí en el coche y conduje por el camino para salir de la casa. Iba a llegar demasiado pronto al instituto, pero era mucho mejor que estar clavado en la casa. Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett estuvieron perjurando y lanzándome amenazas en sus pensamientos; Alice se aseguraba de que supiera como de mal estaba Bella, si no peor, que cuando la había dejado hacía ya tantos años. Alice me había hecho saber como ellos habían pasado la noche cuidando de mi esposa.

Apreté mis puños sobre el volante, enfadado con lo que estaba sucediendo. Amo a Bella, de verdad la amo. Pero solo de pensar no estar cerca de Annabelle me quiebro. Lo que es peor, ella me recuerda tanto a Bella, cuando ella era una humana.

Cerré los ojos enfadado por haberme metido en esto. Sentí como mi cuerpo empezaba a temblar, y me eché a un lado de la carretera a la vez que mi cuerpo me atormentaba con sollozos sin lágrimas.

Había roto a Bella, otra vez. ¿Cómo podía hacer esto¿Por qué no, simplemente, me alejaba de Annabelle? Incluso con Bella no me encapriché tan rápidamente. ¿Por qué había pasado la noche con Annabelle, mientras mi familia intentaba consolar a Bella? Ella ni siquiera se había dando cuenta de que había estado en casa. No estaba respondiendo a nada. ¿Cómo podía hacerle esto?

Sentí como empecé a sollozar aún más fuerte, como la agonía que estaba destruyendo a Bella, de nuevo, me estaba tomando.

Amo a Bella, pero me temo que también amo a Annabelle. No puedo volver cerca de Bella hasta que no sepa que me pasa; no es correcto hacer como que todo está bien mientras siento esto dentro de mí.

Los últimos 67 años con Bella me habían hecho una mejor persona. No podía mentir para protegerla nunca más; ella merece saber. Además, ella sabría de todas maneras cuando la estoy mintiendo.

¿Por qué tenía que cantarme la sangre de Anna¿Por qué era más fuerte que la de Bella? Hace solo 24 horas, estaba tan feliz y contento, y ahora mi mundo se hacía pedazos.

Si no puedo alejarme de Annabelle, jamás seré capaz de volver a casa. Haría daño a Carlisle y Esme, pero no podía hacerle esto a Bella. No podía dejar que me viera con otra persona o pensando en otra persona cada día. Ella merece algo mejor que esto; merece algo mejor que yo.

Annabelle. Mi muerto corazón palpitó al decir su nombre. Mi inconsciente empezó a juguetear con mi alianza de boda; la misma que me quitaba solo cuando quería aparentar que tenía 17 años. Empecé a temblar más aún, me di cuenta de que me la quería quitar. No porque tuviera que fingir, sino porque no quería que Annabelle lo supiera.

Odiándome a mí mismo y sintiéndome indigno del amor de Bella, me quité mi alianza de boda.

De repente me di cuenta de que mi coche se alejaba, y Emmett y Jasper estaban intentando sacarme de él.

"¡Dejadme en paz!" grité furioso, intentando deshacerme de ellos.

Emmett tenía mi torso, y Jasper mis piernas. No había manera de que me fuera, sin importar lo furioso que estuviera. Corrieron hacia los árboles conmigo, justo cuando oí el escalofriante chillido de unos neumáticos y un crujido.

Pararon de caminar y se giraron, dejándome ver los arrugados restos de mi Volvo bajo el camión de 18 ruedas.

**Alice POV:**

Comencé a mecerme un poco, asustada de que no hubieran llegado a tiempo.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" preguntó Rosalie, con un deje de pánico en su voz. Raramente me eran insólitas mis visiones; ella sabía que era malo.

"Vi a Edward, sollozando en su coche a un lado de la carretera. Estaba a punto de quitarse la alianza," dije, cerrando mis ojos mientras decía la última parte, intentando no quebrarme. ¿Cómo podía ni siquiera considerar quitarse la alianza? Una vez retomé mi compostura, continué.

"Un camión de 18 ruedas perdió el control y se estampó contra su coche. El coche estaba tan destrozado; ningún humano podría haber sobrevivido a ello. Él, por supuesto que si."

Los ojos de Rosalie se agrandaron cuando lo comprendió, nos habríamos visto obligados a irnos. Tendríamos que habernos mudado inmediatamente, antes de que nadie pudiera conectar los hechos.

"Mierda," dijo, con preocupación en sus ojos.

De repente sentí a Bella temblar en mis brazos. La miré, y vi puro terror y agonía en su cara. Si ella fuera humana, habría pensado que estaba teniendo un ataque, y empezó a temblar más y más.

"¡CARLISLE!" grité, preocupada por lo que le estaba sucediendo a Bella. Esto no era algo que se suponía que le pasase a los vampiros.

Él y Esme bajaron rápidamente por las escaleras, sus ojos se agrandaron al vernos a Rosalie y a mí intentando frenar a Bella.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" preguntó, como haría directamente un padre.

"Tuve una visión" dije, esforzándome por mantener la calma.

"¿De?" preguntó, mientras intentaba calmar a Bella. Ella había comenzado a gritar; me recordó a cuando ella pasó por su transformación.

"Edward se paraba en la carretera de camino al instituto, sollozando. Estaba debatiendo entre quitarse o no la alianza de boda, su cuerpo temblaba con los sollozos, cuando su coche era arrasado por un camión de 18 ruedas. Era un accidente del que ningún humano habría salido vivo. Creo que ni siquiera un hombre lodo habría sobrevivido."

Esme se tapó la boca con las manos, con una expresión muy preocupada.

"Envié a Jazz y Emmett detrás de él. Espero que llegaran a tiempo. Se lo dije a Rose una vez se fueron, y tan pronto como se lo dije, Bella empezó a hacer esto."

Dije todo muy rápidamente, aún luchando con Bella para que dejara de moverse tanto.

"Déjame tenerla," dijo Carlisle cogiéndola en brazos.

"Bella, escúchame." Dijo, hablando al lado de su oído. Ella no respondió, simplemente continuó sacudiéndose. Él siguió intentando hablar con ella, hasta que Esme intervino. La bajó hasta el suelo y puso sus manos en las mejillas de Bella, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Llevaba su amor extremo e incondicional estaba escrito en la cara.

"Bella, hija mía, tienes que calmarte. Por favor escúchame Bella. Te queremos, y queremos que te quedes con nosotros. Te necesitamos en esta familia. Concéntrate en mí Bella, y todo estará bien.

Esme continuó así durante un minuto antes de que Bella se empezara a calmar lentamente. Eventualmente, no se sacudió más, pero volvió a su estado vegetativo.

Esme la cogió entonces de los brazos de Carlisle, sin romper el contacto ocular. Continuó intentando hablar con ella para sacarla de aquel estado.

Carlisle se quedó con su esposa, apoyándola mientras ella intentaba salvar a su niña.

**Edward POV**

A la vista de mi destrozado coche, paré de luchar con mis hermanos, y rompí en sollozos de nuevo. Ellos, por supuesto, no tenían ni idea de qué hacer, y rápidamente me sentaron en el suelo.

Habría preferido que me dejaran solo, pero sabía que no podían. Ellos podrían estar cabreados conmigo, pero parecía que Alice había visto esto y los había enviado a ayudarme. Esto solo conseguía enfadarme aún más, estaba tratando fatal a mi esposa y ellos aún me estaban protegiendo.

"Edward¿qué está pasando?" preguntó Jasper cuando empezamos a escuchar sirenas que llegaban. Puso una reconfortante mano en mi hombro, calmándome lo suficiente para que no siguiera sollozando. _¿Qué te causa tanta agonía?_

"Sé que soy horrible ahora mismo. Me odio por herir a Bella. La amo, pero por alguna razón, no puedo decírselo ahora mismo. La he vuelvo a hacer daño, otra vez, y no puedo ni siquiera consolarla." Dije lleno de furia.

"Por supuesto que puedes consolarla. Eres lo que ella necesita ahora mismo," dijo Emmett, sin pillarlo. _Ella es tu esposa. Tú eres su protector._

"Es justo eso. No puedo estar con ella mientras sienta esta atracción por Annabelle," dije, mi corazón palpitó de nuevo con su nombre.

"Ni siquiera te obsesionaste tan rápido con Bella," dijo Emmett, alzando una ceja. Esta vez, bloqueé sus pensamientos.

Asentí, viendo el dolor en su cara.

"Lo sé," dije susurrando.

"¿Entonces qué?" dijo Jasper, intentando entenderme.

"No lo sé. Por una parte, lo que más quiero es beber su asombrosa sangre, pero por otra lado la simple idea de no estar a su alrededor me hace sentirme como si me fuera a romper en pedazos."

"¿Dónde estuviste anoche?" preguntó Emmett, con voz grave_. ¿Qué era tan importante como para dejar así a Bella?_

"Observando a Annabelle," dije sin apartar mis ojos de él.

Ambos me miraron, en shock. Sabía que era algo muy profundo lo que sentía, si había ido a observarla mientras dormía.

"¿La amas?" dijo Jasper finalmente. Puedo sentirlo; la amas y no puedes estar lejos de ella.

"Eso me temo," dije a la vez que mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar en sollozos de nuevo.

"Pero… ¿cómo?" preguntó Emmett. Podía oír sus pensamientos sobre Rosalie, y como él era incapaz de imaginarse a si mismo amando a alguien que no fuera ella. Me acobardé, sabiendo que iba a cometer la última traición.

"No lo sé." Dije, aunque estaba empezando a hacerme una idea de ello.

_¿Es porque ella es humana?_ Pensó Jasper hacia mí.

Asentí.

"Si. Ella me recuerda tanto a Bella cuando era humana." Dije hablando bajito sabía que se meterían en problemas por oírme decir esto.

"¿Cómo?" dijo Emmett, intentando entender para ayudarme.

"Me enamoré de Bella como humana, y para ser honesto, parte de mi siempre ha echado de menos esa parte de ella. Echo de menos el olor de su sangre, siempre tentándome aunque la idea de que derramara una gota de ella era terrorífica. Y echo de menos la forma en que se ruborizaba, incluso ante las cosas más triviales. Y lo expresivos que eran sus ojos, tan perceptivos, tan inocentes. Su forma de ver las cosas era tan distinta, tan, bueno, simple y humana. Y echo de menos sostenerla cuando lloraba y quitarle las lágrimas. Ella ni siquiera puede producir lágrimas nunca más. Echo de menos verla dormir por las noches, sintiendo que la protejo de sus pesadillas. Ella no me necesita para protegerla nunca más." Dije, sin saber cómo había conseguido decir todo eso hasta el final.

"Estás… ¿estás diciendo que te lamentas por haber transformado a Bella?", dijo Jasper con voz horrorizada.

"No lo sé," dije sinceramente. "No sé lo que significa todo esto."

"Te comprometiste con Bella. Ella lo dejó todo por ti." Dijo Jasper, suavemente, con tono triste.

"Lo sé." Dije con un pequeño gruñido. "¿Por qué tiene que recordarme tanto a Bella?"

"Pero ella no es Bella," dijo Emmett, aún confuso.

"¿Y si lo es?" pregunté, mirándole finalmente a los ojos. Sus ojos se agrandaron lentamente al descubrir la tortura que había en los míos.

"¿Cómo lo va a ser, cuando Bella está en casa?" contestó Emmett.

"Físicamente no es Bella, pero ¿y si es el alma de Bella¿Y si es mi castigo por haber condenado a un ángel?" dije mientras mi cuerpo intentaba volver a sacudirme de nuevo.

Tú no condenaste a ningún ángel, Edward. Y el alma de Bella no está en Annabelle. Pensó Jasper con la mirada llena de pena.

Emmett simplemente me miró. Nos quedamos en silencio, sin saber que decir. Ya no estaba sollozando, pero la urgencia de quitarme la alianza de matrimonio aún me perseguía.

"Vamos a ir al instituto contigo. Vamos a ver por nosotros mismos que es lo que pasa con esa chica." Dijo Jasper, con tono firme. Era raro que me ordenara algo, pero parecía completamente resuelto esta vez.

_Carlisle nunca tenía que haberte dejado ir solo a ningún lado. Voy a ir a por un coche y a decirles que estamos bien._ Emmett pensó mientras se alejaba de nosotros.

Las chicas se quedarán con Bella. Nosotros vamos contigo. Lo quieras admitir o no, nos necesitas. Pensó Jasper, poniendo una mano sobre mí consolándome.

Asentí sabiendo que tenía razón. No podían confiar en mi estando cerca de Annabelle, de cualquier forma. Quería tanto beber su sangre; y la quería de formas en las que solo debía querer a mi Bella.

Puedes salir de esto. Pensó Jasper.

Cerré mis ojos, masajeándome el puente de la nariz, antes de quitarme la alianza de matrimonio. Se la di a mi hermano, rogándole con los ojos.

La mantendré segura, hermano. Tomarás la decisión correcta. Amas a Bella. Pensó Jasper, poniendo mi alianza en su bolsillo.

No le miré. Tenía la esperanza de que tuviera la razón.

Lo siento, mi dulce Isabella. Por favor perdóname por lo que he hecho, pensé mientras esperábamos a Emmett.


	7. Lazos afectivos entre hombres

Traducción del fanfic de **"flamingo1325"** los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia de ella, nada me pertenece salvo la traducción. He decidido traducir este fanfic porque realmente me gusta mucho y además creo que es una idea muy original, espero que os guste. Traduzco TODOS los reviews que dejáis para la autora :) así que hacedle saber lo que pensáis de su historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Lazos afectivos entre hombres.**

**Emmett POV**

Volví a casa temiendo lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Bella no se merecía esto, y sé que Edward está cometiendo un error pero él está imposible.

Fui más despacio cuando iba llegando a la casa, preparándome para hablar con mi familia. Con un poco de suerte, Alice habría visto esto.

Entré, y vi a Esme consolando a Bella. El dolor en su cara era obvio; estaba viendo morir a su niña. Rosalie me vio, y se abalanzó sobre mí, rodeándome con sus brazos. Ella puede parecer dura, pero cuando se trata de mí, es como un gatito.

"¿Está bien?" me preguntó mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla.

"Le sacamos del coche antes de que el camión lo golpeara; nadie sabe que era suyo. Él de todas maneras va a ir al instituto." Dije, bajando mi voz poco a poco según miré a mi hermana.

"¿Dónde está Jazz?" preguntó Alice alzando una ceja. No había visto esto.

"Jasper y yo vamos a ir al instituto con Edward. No debería hacer esto solo; no creo que sea de confianza solo con ella. He venido a conseguir un coche para poder ir."

"¿Y Edward está de acuerdo con ello?" Preguntó Carlisle mientras continuaba intentando ayudar a Esme a calmar a Bella.

"Sí."

Carlisle asintió.

"¿Qué ha pasado aquí?" pregunté, sentándome al lado de mi hermana y cogiéndole la mano. Ella continuaba con la mirada fija, sus ojos estaba como muertos.

"Ella se despertó, después de que Alice le contara a Rosalie lo de Edward, y parece que estaba teniendo una crisis. No, parecía que estaba pasando por la transformación, de nuevo. Finalmente la calmamos hablándola y ella volvió a este estado." Dijo Esme, a la par que continuaba intentando que Bella la respondiera.

"¿Cómo puede él hacerle esto?" dije, apartando la mirada de los ojos muertos de Bella.

"No creo que tenga elección." Dijo Carlisle con voz triste.

"Esto no está bien," dije, sintiendo el enfado dentro de mí de nuevo.

"Necesitamos apoyarle, Emmett. Sé cuidadoso hoy, y obsérvalo de cerca. Mantenlo seguro," dijo Carlisle mientras ponía a Bella en el sofá.

"Lo haré," dije, antes de besar a Rosalie y dirigirme a mi Jeep.

Conduje bajando la calle, queriendo volver con mis hermanos lo más pronto posible. Amo a esta familia, y espero que Edward recupere el sentido común. Los necesitamos a los dos, a él y a Bella, en esta familia.

Realmente no estaba seguro de cómo llevar esto. Quería a Edward, y él me había ayudado con tantas cosas, pero Bella era mi hermana pequeña. Realmente pensar en ella cuando nos conocimos cuando ella era humana hacía reforzar aún más los lazos entre nosotros; ella necesitaba protección entonces. Ahora, ella necesita también protección y no sé como dársela.

Golpeé el volante con mis manos, aunque no lo suficientemente fuerte como para romperlo. Sabía que Edward estaba dolido también, pero era difícil simpatizar con él cuando su esposa era un vegetal. Pero hoy Edward me necesita. No hay lugar para mis típicas bromas hoy; hoy tengo que proteger a mi familia. Intenté expulsar el enfado y la tristeza fuera de mis ojos y me acerqué a los árboles.

Jasper y Edward corrieron u rápidamente se subieron al Jeep. Sorprendentemente Edward se sentó atrás sin rechistar. Puso su cabeza entre sus manos y no dijo nada en todo el camino al instituto.

Me esforcé por mantener mis pensamientos bloqueados, o al menos mantenerlos felices. Edward tenía bastante cosas con las que lidiar. El parking estaba casi lleno cuando llegamos al instituto, y aparqué en medio.

Inmediatamente después de aparcar, una furgoneta aparcó a dos sitios de nosotros. Edward inmediatamente se tensó.

"¿Es ella?" pregunté, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

"Si," dijo Edward, con la voz llena de angustia. Le miré, y vi su cara retorcerse de terror, dolor, y tristeza. Entonces me di cuenta de lo mal que se encontraba Edward por todo esto; él no quería nada más que volver a casa y estar con Bella, pero algo le impedía hacerlo.

"Aún podemos volver a casa," dije, aunque sabía que realmente no era una opción.

"No." Dijo él, esforzándose por salir del Jeep. Jasper y yo le seguimos de cerca.

"Estamos aquí por ti," le recordé. Él asintió levemente, con la cara tensa.

"Vamos a clase," dijo Jasper, dándole un apretón, para calmarle, en el hombro.

**Edward POV**

Le eché a Jasper una pequeña mirada cuando dejó mi hombro. Nos dirigimos al edificio de lenguas extranjeras, preparándonos para ir por separado a nuestras clases. Sabía que ellos estarían constantemente intentando calmarme con sus pensamientos, sabía que era para mejor.

"Ella está en mi clase de latín," dijo Jasper mientras caminábamos hacia el hall. Bien, ahora tenía que preocuparme también por tenerla tan cerca. Pensé que tendría el día entero para escanear las mentes de los estudiantes y prepararme.

"Bien," dije mientras andaba. Iba un poco despacio, incluso para los humanos.

"Puedo hablar con ella, si quieres," se ofreció Jasper, sus pensamientos me dejaron ver que quizás seguía asustada por lo de ayer.

"Estaría bien," dije finalmente. Jasper podía, obviamente mantenerla calmada, y afortunadamente conseguir saber qué es lo que pensaba de mi. Si me odia, está bien. Volveré a casa con Bella, y no me preocuparé por ella nunca más. Pero si no lo hace, si ella es como lo era Bella, no sabría qué hacer.

"La conversación estará en mi cabeza."

"¿No editarás nada?" preguntando, deseando saber todo lo que iba a decir.

"No, te dejaré saberlo todo."

Asentí, agradecido de que Jasper fuera tan comprensivo. Había dicho cosas horribles en el pasado a él y sobre él, pero siempre había sido un chico increíble. Si Alice fuera mi hermana biológica, estaría feliz de que le hubiera elegido.

"Sé fuerte," dijo Emmett yendo hacia su clase. Me paré antes que Jasper y entré a mi clase. Suspiré al sentarme, intentando bloquear todas las mentes menos la de Jasper.

Habíamos llegado pronto, y con un poco de suerte ella también. Esperé que nadie se molestara en venir a hablar conmigo o molestarme. No estaba interesado. Dejé salir otro suspiro frustrado antes de escuchar la mente de Jasper.

**Jasper POV:**

Me dirigí a mi clase, esperando que Annabelle llegara pronto. Lo hizo ayer, y sabía que ya estaba en el instituto. Manteniendo mis pensamientos bloqueados por el momento, entré en la clase y me sentí aliviado al verla sentada al final de la clase hoy.

La sonreí, y me senté en una mesa cerca de ella. Vi que me echaba una mirada de reojo, y tuve que esforzarme por mantener mi enfado alejado. Sabía que los humanos tenían por instinto evitarme, pero también sabía que se sentían atraídos por mí. Yo amaba a Alice, por eso me molestaba tanto cuando las chicas se me quedaban mirando intentando seducirme.

Dejando esos pensamientos a un lado, dejé de bloquear mis pensamientos y hablé con ella.

"Hola," dije, sin ocultar mi acento sureño; parecía hacer que las chicas se derritieran, y podía ser de ayuda ahora mismo.

"Hola," dijo ella. Rápidamente volvió a mirar hacia abajo; ni siquiera me había mirado a los ojos. Chuqueé sus emociones, y me di cuenta de que ella estaba intimidada, tenía miedo, y estaba confusa. Podía solucionar aquello.

"Soy Jasper," dije dedicándole una de mis miradas de chico sureño.

"Annabelle," dijo ella, mirándome finalmente. Un deje de lujuria pasó por ella, pero fue cubierto rápidamente por otras emociones.

"¿Eres júnior?" le pregunté. Realmente sabía la respuesta, pero esta clase era mixta de júnior y sénior.

"Si," dijo ella, con ojos cautelosos. Vaya, Edward la asustó mucho ayer.

Decidí ir al punto importante rápidamente cuando sonó la campana de que quedaban 5 minutos para que la clase comenzara.

"Mi familia se acaba de mudar aquí, pero estoy seguro de que ya lo sabías. ¿Has conocido a alguno de mis hermanos?"

Ella asintió, y se tensó visiblemente. Sus emociones corrían salvajemente, estaba comenzando a sentir pánico.

"¿A quiénes?" pregunté al ver que no respondía, intentando hacerlo lo mejor posible para calmarla mientras no dejaba que sus emociones me afectaran.

"Bueno, a Bella, por supuesto, ella estaba en esta clase. O bueno, pensaba que venía. ¿Dónde está hoy?"

Me esforcé por mantener la calma, pero la imagen mental de Bella en su actual estado pasó como un relámpago por mi mente. Sabía que Edward no apreciaría eso.

"Ella no se sentía bien." Dije. Lo que era una media verdad.

"Oh. Parecía que le pasaba algo ayer."

Eso me confundió. Bella se había sentido bien durante las clases ayer. Le eché una mirada interrogatoria.

"¿Tienes alguna otra clase con ella?"

"No, pero hablé un rato con ella después de las clases ayer. Parecía como si quisiera romper a llorar, pero no pudiera. Y parecía que ella… quería hacerme daño." Dijo Annabelle en voz baja, sus emociones me decía que ella estaba avergonzada por admitir aquella parte, pero también asustada.

"Oh. No era ella misma ayer por la tarde. ¿De qué hablasteis?"

"De vuestra familia, sobretodo. Ella mencionó que todos vosotros estáis emparejados, y luego hablamos un poco sobre Edward." Ya no seguía mirándome cuando dijo eso; estaba confusa y dolida en ese momento.

"¿Qué cosa sobre él?"

No me respondió en el momento. Podría decir que se estaba debatiendo ente si debía o no contármelo. Decidí ayudarla un poco más.

"¿Tienes alguna clase con Edward?"

"Biología."

Asentí, sin dejar que ella supiera que yo ya sabía eso.

"¿Pasó algo?"

El miedo cruzó sus ojos, antes de que ella finalmente asintiera. Podía sentir como sus defensas se estaban rompiendo, y sabía que ella me lo iba a contar todo. Esperé pacientemente para que ella pudiera encontrar las palabras.

"Él me miró como si me odiara, y quisiera matarme. Casi ni me respondió cuando intenté hablar con él, y a la mitad de la clase, se fue. Yo no podía soportar la tensión que había así que salí al baño. Cuando volví él se había ido."

"Ah," fue todo lo que dije, no estaba muy seguro de qué responder a eso. Obviamente no le podía decir la verdad de lo que había pasado.

"¿Porqué dejasteis aquí a Bella ayer?" preguntó de repente, cogiéndome con la guardia baja.

"¿Perdón?"

"Bella. ¿Por qué estaba esperando ella sola a todos vosotros ayer? Si ella está con Edward ¿Por qué la dejó allí?

"Fue un malentendido. Pasó algo y Edward tuvo que irse rápidamente, pero Alice no vio el mensaje hasta más tarde. Edward normalmente lleva a Bella a casa, por eso ninguno pensamos en ella." Mentí, incrementando ligeramente mi acento sureño en un penoso intento de deslumbrarla.

"Ah. Bueno ¿Está bien Edward?"

Chequeé sus emociones de nuevo cuidadosamente cuando preguntó aquello, y me apenó ver que estaba preocupada. Eso quería decir que no estaba tan asustada de él.

"Él volvió a casa," dije, asegurándome de no mentirla descaradamente. Una ola de alivió pasó por ella, cuando lo oyó. Perjuré mentalmente, aunque a sabiendas de que Edward lo oiría.

"Bien. ¿O sea que él ha venido al instituto hoy aunque Bella no vaya a venir?" preguntó, con voz esperanzada. No entendí como podía estar interesada en él, cuando sabía que tenía una novia.

"Sí, está aquí. Emmett, Edward y yo hemos venido al instituto, mientras las chicas se han quedado con Bella."

"Ah. ¿No pueden tus padres hacerse cargo de ella?"

No podía decidir si ella realmente quería saberlo, o no le importaba para nada el bienestar de Bella. Sus emociones aún eran de esperanza, haciéndome pensar lo segundo.

"Pueden, pero ella prefiere la ayuda de Rosalie y Alice. No está muy bien hoy." Dije, haciendo una suave mueca ante el pensamiento del estado de Bella.

"Ah. Bueno, espero que se mejore pronto." Ella era genuina. Quizás su conversación con Bella no hizo que le gustara; quizás no tenía nada que hacer si ella quería a Edward.

"Yo también," dije tristemente.

"Realmente te preocupas por ella ¿No?" Anna me preguntó, mirándome a los ojos.

Asentí. "Si. Ella es mi hermana pequeña, e intento protegerla tanto como puedo."

Me avergoncé mentalmente, sabiendo que en este momento, no podía protegerla. Ahora mismo, estaba ayudando a su marido a saber cosas de otra mujer.

"Eso está bien. Supongo que no me gustaría que mi novio estuviera cerca cuando estoy enferma y hecha un desastre," dijo. Ahora si pensaba que le importaba. Vaya, esta chica era confusa. Incluso leyendo sus emociones, seguía perdido.

"Verdad, aunque Edward normalmente la cuida de forma asombrosa."

"Ah." Dijo ella, alzando una ceja.

"¿Qué?" dije con una sonrisa al ver su cara.

"Es solo que no parecía ese tipo de persona ayer. Parecía tan controlador y furioso."

"Ayer fue un día horrible para él."

"Ah."

"Probablemente hoy será mucho más simpático. ¿Te sientas cerca de él en clase?"

"Si. Es mi compañero de laboratorio." Dijo. Pude oír su corazón acelerarse un poco.

"Él es muy inteligente. Tendrás buenas notas en las prácticas con él." Dije, estimando su reacción.

"Ah. Yo normalmente lo hago bastante bien pero supongo que eso es bueno."

"Normalmente termina bastante rápido, así quizás tengáis tiempo de charlar." Aún no podía hacerme a la idea de cómo se sentía.

"Ah. Bien, supongo que es algo bueno. Aunque no creo que le guste mucho."

"A veces la hace falta un poco de tiempo para acercarse. Pero estoy seguro de que será más agradable pronto."

"Suena un poco raro, pero está bien. No me importa, si de todas maneras nunca se vuelve más amable. No me gusta ser el centro de atención, pero algo me dice que estar cerca de él te pone justo en el centro del foco."

"Él intenta mantenerse lejos del foco. Pero parece que siempre se las apaña para encontrarlo." Dije riéndome entre dientes al recordar como las chicas se derriten ante él, Emmett o yo mismo.

"No tiene ninguna importante, está con Bella. Creo que hacen una buena pareja, y parece como si él la ayudara muchísimo antes de que se adaptara a la familia."

Sus emociones me decían que su felicidad por Bella y Edward era completamente sincera; no había celos.

Asentí. "Él cambió su vida."

Ella sonrió, sus emociones me dijeron que ella pensaba que eso era genial. Estaba empezando a pensar que ella no tenía muchos sentimientos hacia Edward. Le dejé saber eso, pero rápidamente el profesor me sacó de mis pensamientos al empezar la clase.

Intenté mantener la mayoría de mis pensamientos bloqueados el resto de la clase intentando imaginar qué era lo que realmente me había querido decir en esta conversación. Pensé que me estaba diciendo que no quería acostarse conmigo, pero no estaba seguro. Dejé a Edward saber esto, antes de prestar atención a la lectura intentando ignorar a Annabelle.

Iba a ser un día mucho más largo de lo que había pensado

* * *

_Bueno, tengo que agradecer a varias personas, así que aquí va, gracias normales, dobles y triples a_

_anakarenmalfoy (2), nonblondes (2), clara (3), KaturixGaunt (3), PknaPcosa (2), LuthienArsaBonchi (2), LeahMasen Cullen (2), 3rill Cullen (2), Iris4 (2), Hinata-MisaMisa-Cullen (2), AkariFleur de Lioncourt y a WitchMiaMalfoyErrelot_


	8. Luchando por amor

Traducción del fanfic de **"flamingo1325"** los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia de ella, nada me pertenece salvo la traducción. He decidido traducir este fanfic porque realmente me gusta mucho y además creo que es una idea muy original, espero que os guste. Traduzco TODOS los reviews que dejáis para la autora :) así que hacedle saber lo que pensáis de su historia.

_N/A: La historia comienza con el punto de vista de Edward de la conversación que mantuvo Jasper con Annabelle, porque todos/as queremos saber sus reacciones._

* * *

**C****apítulo ****8: ****Luchando por amor**

_Ella está intimidada._ Me dijo Jasper. Mi corazón latió suavemente ante aquello. ¿Y realmente no le gustábamos? Sabía que no debía pensar eso, pero había algo en ella.

_Ahora se siente un poco lujuriosa- no tanto como habría esperado._

Tuve que esforzarme por no gruñir ante aquella; al menos si no me quería podía volver con Bella.

_Mi familia se acaba de mudar aquí, pero estoy seguro de que ya lo sabías. ¿Has conocido a alguno de mis hermanos? _Pude oír que le estaba preguntando; estaba intentando ver que pensaba ella de mí. Sonreí ligeramente, agradeciendo que Jasper fuera directo al grano.

_Ella tiene pánico y no me está respondiendo. Debes haberla asustado realmente. Ella conoció a Bella, y quiere saber dónde está._

Hice una mueca de dolor ante las imágenes del estado de Bella que surcaron por su cabeza. Las escondió, pero no lo suficientemente rápido. Apreté los puños, enfadado por estar haciendo esto. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente ir a casa con mi espo- Bella?

_La vio ayer después de las clases, cuando nos fuimos._

Esta vez gruñí muy bajito. Dejaron a Bella ¿sola¿Por qué harían eso?

_No te vuelvas loco, Edward. Era lo que ella quería. Estaba furiosa porque te habías ido y luego colapsó. Alice le habló sobre Annabelle, y ella se puso mal con ello. Ella quería esperar aquí, pensando que volverías por ella. Nosotros eventualmente volvimos por ella, y entonces ya estaba catatónica. Si no lo hubiera estado, sé que habría luchado contra nosotros._

Me tensé de nuevo. Si ellos no hubieran ido a por ella, habría llegado hoy al instituto y la habría encontrado en el banco en ese estado. Estuve fuera toda la noche, mientras Bella estaba así. Era una patética excusa para un marido.

Ella piensa que Bella quería hacerle daño, supongo que probablemente así fue. Edward, Bella piensa que te está perdiendo. Por ahora ella cree que te ha perdido.

Mis puños se apretaron aún más al oír eso; parte de mi quería volver a casa con Bella, pero parecía que la mayor parte de mi necesitaba quedarse aquí. Quiero a Bella, así que ¿por qué necesito a Annabelle?

_Ella esta petrificada, por ti. Piensa que quisiste matarla. Y quiere saber por qué dejamos aquí a Bella. Edward ten cuidado con esto. Ella está de verdad preocupada por Bella. Quiere saber porque la dejaste aquí, si eres su novio._

Sentí mis ojos tensarse al oír aquello. Ella sabía que yo estaba saliendo con Bella¿Por qué iba ni siquiera a considerarme ahora? Pero de nuevo, ella sabe que Jasper está con Alice, pero claramente siente atracción por él.

_Ella quiere saber si tú estás bien. Está de verdad preocupada por ti, y esperanzada por que estés aquí._

_Mierda. Ella quiere que esté en el instituto._

Sabía que ese pensamiento no iba dirigido a mí, pero una sonrisa trepó hasta mi cara cuando oí aquello.

_Ella está intentando imaginarse a nuestra familia, y piensa que es raro que las chicas se hayan quedado en casa con Bella mientras nosotros estamos aquí._

Me tensé visiblemente cuando tuvo algunos pensamientos de la crisis de Bella. Sabía que la chica que estaba sentada a mi lado, que no me había quitado el ojo de encima desde que había llegado, quería ver si iba todo bien pero puse la cabeza bajo la mesa. El dolor en mis ojos sería evidente para una persona ciega en estos momentos.

_Ella está preocupada por Bella también. Edward déjalo ir. Una vez vea lo rota que está bella, no va a interesarse. Puede que se sienta atraída pero no es ese tipo de chica._

Gruñí suavemente ante aquello. Sabía que tenía razón, pero no quería admitirlo.

Escuché a Jasper decirle que él cuidaba de Bella, y era su hermana. Quería protegerla y ahora mismo no podía. Gemí ante los pensamientos de Jasper sobre que estaba haciendo a Bella ayudándome a mí a saber cosas sobre Anna.

_Ella piensa que eres un controlador y estás enfadado, y está sorprendida de que seas normalmente tan bueno con Bella. Edward, puede que esté pensando que abusas de ella._

Me quedé con la boca abierta ante aquello. Nunca abusaría de mi dulce Bella.

Entonces me di cuenta de que ahora mismo, estaba haciéndole algo mucho peor. Enfadándome aún más conmigo mismo saqué mi teléfono para mandarle un mensaje a Alice.

_Lo siento tanto. No entiendo porque tengo que hacer esto, y lo odio. Por favor cuida mucho de Bella, y mantenla a salvo. Por favor no me dejes hacerle más daño._

Suspiré al enviar el mensaje y lo puse en el bolsillo. Me sorprendí cuando no obtuve una respuesta justo en el momento.

_Odio hacer esto Edward. Estoy intentando que vea tus cosas buenas, cuando debería decirle mentiras para que se mantuviera alejada de ti. Sé que es lo que necesitas, pero no estoy de acuerdo con ello._

Gemí, sabiendo que tenía razón. Le estaba diciendo lo inteligente que era y lo dulce que podía ser. Si de verdad fuera tan inteligente, me iría a mi casa con mi espo- Bella.

_Ella piensa que tú y Bella hacéis buena pareja. No va a intentar arruinar vuestra relación. Edward, puede que esté interesada, pero no va a hacer nada._

Volví a apretar mis puños cuando Jasper le dijo que había cambiado la vida de Bella. Le había arrebatado todo.

Sus emociones son un torbellino. Hay muchos sentimientos de deseo, aunque no puedo saber si hacia mí o hacia ti, o hacia los dos. Y está asustada, luego feliz, luego triste. Pero está verdaderamente feliz por ti y Bella. No creo que tenga sentimientos hacia ti más allá de los típicos de cualquier adolescente.

Temblé un poco al oír aquello. Constantemente me encontraba con chicas que me desvestían con sus ojos y sus mentes; me había visto desnudo en la cabeza de otros muchas veces. También vestido de maneras, situaciones y posiciones realmente extrañas. Pensé que Annabelle sería diferente, quizás no lo era. El único problema era que no podía averiguarlo sin saber qué estaba pensando.

El profesor comenzó la clase, pero no presté mucha atención. Me mantuve mirando hacia adelante, mirando intensamente, pero en realidad estaba intentando buscar una solución. Las dos chicas sentadas a mis lados no dejaron de pensar en mí en toda la clase. Me estaba cabreando por momentos.

Jasper mantuvo sus pensamientos bloqueados durante el resto de la clase, y sabía que estaba intentando saber qué pasaba con Annabelle. Algunos pensamientos perdidos rompieron numerosas interpretaciones de varios himnos nacionales del mundo. Estaba intentando saber si ella quería acostarse con él, lo que encontré extremadamente raro. Él nunca consideraría a nadie que no fuera Alice. Además, yo nunca pensé que encontraría a alguien con quien poder ser feliz, y luego encontré a Bella. Ahora estoy amenazando todo lo nuestro.

Cuando por fin la clase se acabó, recogí rápidamente los libros y me dirigí a la galería. Dejé de respirar por si acaso Annabelle pasaba, pero me alivié cuando Jasper y Emmett vinieron conmigo rápidamente. Estábamos al final del pasillo cantes de que ella ni siquiera hubiera salido de clase.

"Edward¿estás seguro de hacer esto?" preguntó Emmett, con cara triste. _Alice no ve nada bueno en el futuro._

Cerré mis ojos, intentando luchar contra la necesidad de seguir a Annabelle a su siguiente clase.

"Si," dije en voz baja.

"Vale. Solo encuentra pronto una solución- Bella merece saber. Cuando más lo alargues, peor será." _Si ella nunca se despierta, ni siquiera se dará cuenta de que ha venido al instituto hoy._

Temblé, sabiendo que tenía razón. Era un monstruo.

Rose y Alice están furiosas contigo.

Asentí suavemente hacia Emmett; hasta yo estaba furioso conmigo mismo.

Me siguieron a mi siguiente clase, con los pensamientos bloqueados. Me tiré en mi asiento y cerré los ojos, intentando prevenir a los humanos que quisieran intentar hablar conmigo. Desafortunadamente, siempre había alguno.

"Eres Edward¿no?" dijo una voz nasal.

Abrí los ojos y vi a una chica rubia, que llevaba una camiseta tres tallas más pequeña y unos vaqueros otras cinco tallas más pequeños, sonriéndome.

"Si," dije, intentando enmascarar la irritación de mi voz.

"Soy Julie," dijo con ojos lujuriosos. _Si que está bueno. Su estúpida novia no está aquí hoy, lo que es bueno. Soy más guapa que ella, y si juego bien mis cartas él la dejará por mí en el instante._

Luché contra la urgencia de reírme. Bella era guapa como humana, y ahora como vampira, era impresionante. Una de sus cosas favoritas que hacía con Rosalie, es ir a los bares esperando a que algún chico se les acercara para ligar y pisotearlos. Suspiré al pensar en ella; realmente la amo.

Pero entonces mis pensamientos derivaron hacia Annabelle, quien tenía otro tipo de belleza. Podría parecer del montón, y sabía que a la mayoría de la población masculina, pero ella era guapa sin lugar a dudas.

"Deberíamos salir este fin de semana," dijo Julie, intentando sonar seductora. Realmente sonó como un gato vomitando.

"¿Y eso por qué?" dije, con voz aburrida.

Le tengo.

"Porque sé que te gusto." Dijo como si fuera obvio.

Esta vez, me reí.

Creo que te equivocas, pero ha sido un buen intento." Dije con mi voz casi hostil. ¿Quién era ella para venir a mí asumiendo que iba a dejar a Bella por ella?

"Ya veremos," soltó antes de irse. Sonreí suavemente, pensando cual sería la reacción de Bella ante esto. Desafortunadamente me encontré pensando también en lo que pensaría Annabelle.

Me esforcé en eliminar todos los pensamientos de mi cabeza y enfocarme en los recuerdos de Bella. Seguramente si me concentraba suficiente en nuestra vida juntos, podría salir de esto.

Fui penosamente hacia mi siguiente clase, temiendo un poco la clase de gimnasia. Tendría que pasar la clase con mis dos hermanos, su enfado y su aparente simpatía.

Caminé rápidamente hacia el gimnasio, intentando evitar las miradas de la población femenina. Me dirigí a los vestuarios, me vestí rápido. Ignoré las miradas desagradables de mis compañeros de clase; los chicos siempre estaban celosos de mis hermanos y de mi. Teníamos cuerpos bien tonificados por naturaleza, teniendo mejor aspecto que el más fuerte que los levantadores de pesas.

Estaba a punto de ir al gimnasio cuando fui interceptado por mis hermanos.

"¿Por qué tanta prisa?" dijo Emmett, mientras se cambiaba de ropa. Rodé mis ojos y miré a lo lejos. Ya le había visto desnudo demasiadas veces en la mente de Rosalie.

Gruñí ante más pensamientos rencorosos en mi cabeza. Una vez se cambiaran iríamos al gimnasio.

"¿Dónde están las chicas?" preguntó el entrenador, al ver que éramos los últimos en llegar.

"Bella está enferma y Alice y Rosalie se han quedado en casa para cuidarle," dijo Jaspe, influenciando al profesor para que dejara pasar el asunto.

"Espero que se encuentre mejor pronto," nos dijo a la vez que nos indicó que nos sentáramos.

Íbamos a jugar al baloncesto, pero éramos un número impar de jugadores. Emmett por supuesto, se propuso voluntario para que nosotros tres formáramos uno de los equipos. Estaba preocupado por escanear los pensamientos de los demás estudiantes por alguna pieza de información sobre Annabelle, y también para saber si estaban pensando en Alice, Rosalie y Bella.

Alice parecía ser la que conseguía menos pensamientos adúlteros, y Rosalie por supuesto la que más. Aún con mi preocupación, ganamos los tres partidos. Rápidamente me dirigí al vestuario y me cambié, esperando a mis hermanos para poder ir al comedor.

Seguimos nuestros pasos y nos sentamos en la misma mesa del día anterior, sin hablar por un rato. La vibración de mi teléfono móvil rompió el silencio. Lo saqué de mi bolsillo y vi que tenía un mensaje de Carlisle. Tomé una bocanada de aire. El solo enviaba mensajes cuando era importante.

_Edward, vena casa._

No había explicación ni razones, simplemente una orde. Había algo que debía hacer, pero no podía. Dirigí mi atención a mis hermanos cuando sus teléfonos también vibraron.

Busqué en sus mentes para saber que decían sus mensajes.

_Jazz, no le dejes ir a biología. Tráelo a casa, por favor. Bella no estará bien._

Gruñí, dándome cuenta de que Alice estaba examinando nuestros futuros. Estaba cometiendo un gran error, aún no me podía levantar.

_Bella se ha ido._

_Mierda_, pensó Emmett al leer el mensaje de Rosalie. ¿Se ha ido como que no va a salir del estado catatónico o se ha conseguido escapar de Rose y Alice?

Dejé caer mi cabeza sobre la mesa, sintiendo como mi pecho se partía. Esta era la agonía más dolorosa que había sufrido en décadas cuando estúpidamente dejé a Bella. Gemí, sin saber qué hacer.

_Edward, tenemos que ir a casa._

Miré a Jasper, vi la agonía claramente en su cara. Se estremeció cuando mis emociones le golpearon.

_Por favor,_ Emmett me miró, con la cara llena de dolor. Se preocupaba muchísimo por Bella, y la protegería ferozmente.

Robé una mirada hacia la mesa en la que sabía que Annabelle estaba sentada, y me congelé cuando me di cuenta de que nos miraba.

_Ella sabe que algo va mal. Nos ha estado mirando durante toda la comida. Puede verlo en nuestras caras. Edward tenemos que ir a casa._

Desvié la mirada de Annabelle, mi corazón sufrió aún más. Miré hacia la mesa, intentando que mi cuerpo se moviera, para ir a casa con Bella.

_Haz lo que quieras pero yo me voy a casa._ Emmett siseó en su menta hacia mí. Miró a Jasper, quien asintió.

Vamos a ir a salvar a nuestra hermana. Dijo Jasper, en un tono suave.

Vi a mis hermanos salir de la cafetería, intentando forzarme a ir con ellos.

Ella te necesita. Pensó de nuevo Emmett.

Sólo tú la puedes salvar ahora. Pensó Jasper.

Miré hacia la puerta, y les vi esperando. Miré una última vez a Annabelle, antes de asentir y levantarme. Caminé rápidamente hacia la puerta, sin mirar a mis hermanos a los ojos.

_Bien por ti._ Pensó Jasper poniéndome una mano sobre el hombro.

Corrimos a velocidad humana, hasta el Jeep y salimos del parking. No ayudaba pero miré de nuevo el instituto, parte de mi mente aún quería estar con Annabelle.

Sacudí mi cabeza, y me volví hacia la carretera. Había dos minutos hasta casa, y tenía que prepararme a mi mismo por lo que le hubiera hecho a mi dulce Bella.

* * *

_Gracias por vuestros reviews :) y gracias igualmente a quien lee aunque no deje review …_


	9. Huellas sin rastro

Traducción del fanfic de **"flamingo1325"** los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia de ella, nada me pertenece salvo la traducción. He decidido traducir este fanfic porque realmente me gusta mucho y además creo que es una idea muy original, espero que os guste. Traduzco TODOS los reviews que dejáis para la autora :) así que hacedle saber lo que pensáis de su historia.

**C****apítulo****9: Huellas ****sin rastro**

**Alice POV:**

Vi salir a Emmett, estaba de acuerdo con él en lo malo que era esto. Dirigí mi atención de nuevo a Bella, intentando olvidar lo que estaba haciendo Edward hoy.

"¿Bella?" dije, aunque ya sabía que no le iba a hacer ningún bien.

Sus ojos parecían aún más muertos, si cabe, de lo que lo estaban antes de que Emmett nos hablara de nuevo de las intenciones de Edward.

Pasamos la mayor parte de la mañana juntos en el salón. Carlisle volvió al trabajo, continuaba intentando que Bella nos respondiera. Estaba muy concentrado en sus ojos. Después de varias horas, Carlisle por fin se levantó.

"Vamos a hablar en otra habitación," dijo Carlisle. Levanté mi cabeza hacia él, no quería dejar a Bella.

"No la voy a dejar sola." Dije finalmente.

"Alice, no está respondiendo a nada, pero ella sigue aquí. Mira como reaccionó cuando Edward ni si quiera la miró antes, y ahora, es aún más imparcial que antes. No quiero seguir agobiándola. Nos iremos a otra habitación."

Besé la mejilla de Bella y seguí a mi familia al comedor. Me senté al lado de Esme quien puso una consoladora mano sobre mí.

"Tenemos que discutir qué va a pasar si Edward decide perseguir a esa chica más allá del día de hoy."

"Él estaba destinado a Bella. ¿Cómo puede hacer eso?"

"Alice, no creo que tenga opción."

Rosalie y yo nos burlamos.

"¿Cómo que no tiene elección? Todo lo que tiene que hacer es decir 'Amo a mi esposa y me quedo con ella' ¿Tan difícil es?" dijo Rosalie, con voz ácida.

"No sé qué pasa con esa chica, pero hay algo. Quizás su atracción por ella es mayor que la de Bella hace tantos años."

"Eso no tiene ningún sentido," dije, intentando imaginar cómo se podría amar a dos personas a la vez.

"Alice¿recuerdas cuando Bella aún era humana y tuvo aquello con Jacob Black?"

Le lancé una suave mirada llena de furia al recordar a aquel chucho infernal, pero asentí.

"No es exactamente lo mismo, pero Bella le amó. He de admitir que fue una consecuencia de nuestra partida, no obstante lo amó. Cuando Edward volvió, sin embargo, no tenía otra opción que volver con él. Ella no podía estar sin él; lo necesitaba. Le dolió aquello, incluso más de lo que le dolió a Jacob, y fue mucho, pero tomo una elección. Ahora mismo, Edward está intentando comprender lo de Anna antes de volver con Bella y poder ser felices."

"¡Pero, si ni siquiera la conoce!" dijo Rosalie chillando de dolor. Con los ojos negros de furia.

"Rosalie, cálmate. No puedo explicarlo de mejor manera, y ni siquiera yo mismo entiendo completamente lo que digo. Creo que es porque ella también canta para él y es inmune a su poder."

"Eso no tiene ningún sentido. Solo porque su sangre cante no quiere decir que debería correr detrás para estar con ella." Dije intentando no soltar el veneno en mi voz.

"Ella le recuerda a Bella cuando era humana." Dijo Esme tan bajito que casi ni la oímos.

"¿Qué?" pregunté, sin saber exactamente a qué se refería.

"Él se enamoró de Bella cuando era humana; amó su humanidad. En un sentido, ella perdió todo aquello cuando se transformó. Él nunca lo admitirá, pero echa de menos muchas cosas de ella. Cuando era humana, se deleitaba con la calidez de su cuerpo contra el de él, el rubor de sus mejillas, y sobre todo, ser capaz de protegerla. Ella no le necesita en el mismo sentido ahora; no es torpe nunca más, no le necesita para cogerla. Él echa de menos muchas cosas de ella, y las tiene ahora con Anna."

"Pero eso no hace que esto sea correcto. ¡No puede simplemente dejarla¡Ella lo dio todo por él! Lo dio todo por estar con él, para amarlo, para pasar la eternidad con él. Ambos estarían muertos ahora si no la hubiera transformado." Dije, rompiendo en sollozos secos.

Los brazos de Esme me rodearon y me consolaron.

"Lo sé, pero él no se da cuenta de eso. Eventualmente lo hará. Solo me preocupa que sea demasiado tarde. Ama a Bella, siempre lo hará."

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?" pregunte entre sollozos.

"Porque conozco a mi hijo," dijo simplemente.

"Eso espero," contesté, reponiéndome de nuevo.

"Por ahora, necesitamos intentar sacar a Bella de su estado. Sinceramente, sin embargo, ella se ha encerrado en su mente. Siempre ha sido su lugar seguro. Es demasiado para ella, pero puede salir de esto. Es la versión vampírica de un capricho pasajero."

"Nunca para de sorprendernos ¿eh?" dije, con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

"Nunca." Dijo Rosalie, sus ojos se dirigieron al salón.

"Necesitamos vigilar de cerca a Bella, y monitorizar sus reacciones. Sus ojos nos dirán que es lo que le ocurre."

Rosalie y yo asentimos, ansiosas por volver con ella.

"¿Realmente crees que alguien más a parte de Edward puede sacarla de ese estado?" pregunté.

"Sinceramente, no estoy seguro, pero tenernos que intentarlo."

"Lo haré," dije al levantarme para ir al salón.

Detuve mis pasos cuando miré al sofá y no vi a Bella. Me di cuenta de que la puerta de la casa estaba abierta.

"¡BELLA!" grité, mientras salía rápidamente por la puerta.

Escuché a los otros seguirme y parar detrás de mí.

"¿Dónde se fue?" preguntó Rosalie, parada a mi lado.

"¿Al instituto?" pregunté, intentando imaginar qué la había despertado.

"Alice intenta rastrearla entre los árboles, Rose ve hacia el instituto a ver si consigues sentir su olor. Esme ve justo por el camino contrario a Alice y búscala en el bosque. Yo me quedaré aquí por si regresa."

"OK."

"Alice manda un mensaje a Jasper y Rose, a Emmett. Necesitamos que vengan a casa. Intentaré traer a Edward. Si sabéis algo, llamadme.

"Lo haremos." Dijimos Rose y yo a la vez que nos íbamos.

Corrí varios cientos de kilómetros entre los árboles hasta que paré, intentando oler el aire. Creía que tenía un rastro o algo así, así que corrí aún más rápido. Me di cuenta de que estaba corriendo hacia la autopista, y de pronto olí aún más su aroma.

Saqué el teléfono y llamé a Carlisle.

"Creo que tengo un rastro. Estoy justo al lado de la autopista."

"Bien. Te enviaré a Rose. Esme se quedará aquí."

"OK. Esperaré aquí."

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Rose se encontró conmigo.

"Por aquí," dijo. Asentí y la seguí. Nos movimos rápidamente, el olor se volvía cada vez más fuerte.

**Edward POV:**

Emmett no se molestó ni siquiera en meter el Jeep en el garaje; lo dejó cerca de la puerta de casa. Ni había aparcado cuando saltó de él y corrió dentro.

"¿Bella?" Gritó, sus pensamientos eran una locura.

"Vamos," me dijo Jasper yendo hacia adentro.

Bloqueé los pensamientos de todos cuando entré en la casa. Me quedé en shock cuando vi a Carlisle y Esme en el sofá, sin ninguna señal de las chicas.

"¿Dónde está Bella?" preguntó Emmett de nuevo, sus ojos escaneaban toda la casa a la vez que buscaba algún sonido.

"Se ha ido," dijo Carlisle, cerrando los ojos a la vez que yo.

"Rose y Alice están intentando encontrarla," dijo Esme suavemente. Podría decir que estaba sollozando sin lágrimas.

"¿Hace cuanto?" preguntó Emmett lanzándome puñales con los ojos.

"Os escribimos un mensaje tan pronto como nos dimos cuenta."

Miré a mi familia, incapaz de comprender que había pasado. ¿Cómo podía yo dejar que esto estuviera pasando¿Tanto daño podía hacer a mi familia?

"¿Cómo se fue? Ni siquiera nos respondía antes," dijo Jasper con voz preocupada.

Cuando dijo eso Emmett comenzó a lanzarme imagen tras imagen de Bella desde su mente. Quería que supiera lo que había hecho, y quería que me doliera.

Empecé a hacer gestos de dolor, dándome cuenta de que Bella estaba mucho peor que cuando la dejé hace tantos años atrás. Sintiendo mi angustia, Jasper me puso una mano en el hombro para calmarme.

"Emmett, para." Dijo Carlisle, dándose cuenta de lo que ocurría.

"Se lo merece," escupió Emmett.

Estaba furioso conmigo, y sabía que de buen grado escogería a Bella antes que a mí ahora. Nunca pensé que pasaría, pero aquel pensamiento me dolió. Siempre pensé que estaba en esa familia por su bien, y después por el de Bella, pero quizás realmente era yo quien quería estar con ellos.

"No importa. ¡Tenemos que encontrarla!" dijo Esme, con tono amenazador. Estaba muy rara ya que Esme nunca se enfadaba, y sabía lo realmente mal que estaba todo al verla así.

"¿Qué he hecho?" dije al casi cayendo al suelo.

"Edward, tienes que prestar atención. Tu esposa te necesita ahora mismo. Por favor, ven a la oficina conmigo." Dijo Carlisle.

"si señor," dije haciendo un esfuerzo al pasar al lado de Emmett.

"Jasper, llama a Alice. Mira a ver si saben algo nuevo." Dijo Carlisle mientras subíamos las escaleras.

_Ella no sabe nada, si lo supiera habría llamado. Si pierde a su mejor amiga, Edward, nunca te lo perdonaré._ Pensó Jasper mientras cogía el teléfono.

"¿Alice?" oí decir a Jasper.

"Jazz," la voz de Alice sonó con alivio al oír su voz.

"¿Ha habido suerte?"

"No. La hemos seguido hasta las montañas Rainier, pero luego perdimos su rastro después de que cazara. ¿Está Edward con esa golfa?"

Me quedé en shock al oír decir aquella a Alice; Anna no había hecho nada. No era de ninguna manera una golfa, y me horrorizó que Alice la llamara eso.

_Para de defenderla en tu mente._ Ridiculizó Emmett.

Me quedé aún más shockeado al darme cuenta de lo transparente que era, pero me forcé a parar de pensar en Anna. Alejé los pensamientos de Jasper de mi cabeza y me senté en la oficina de Carlisle.

"Edward¿tienes alguna idea de a dónde ha podido ir?"

"No," dije. No habíamos encontrado nuestro sitio aún. Habíamos vivido solos un par de veces, pero dudaba que ella fuera a alguno de esos dos sitios.

"¿Hubo algún progreso hoy?"

"No. Jasper habló con ella durante la primera clase; yo solo tengo biología con ella. Y no llegamos hasta entonces."

"¿Y?"

"Ella se sintió atraída por él." Dije con un suave gruñido en mi voz.

"¿Algo sobre ti?"

"Está un poco asustada, que soy desagradable y controlador. Se siente mal por Bella, y está enfadada por que la dejara allí ayer. Aparentemente tuvo una pequeña charla con ella después de clase.

"Eso explica por qué la encontramos en ese estado."

"¿Por qué dejaron a Bella sola?" pregunté, estaba seguro de que si se la hubieran llevado con ellos, ella no estaría por ahí ahora.

"Edward," me reprendió Carlisle. "Tú la dejaste allí también, y era lo que ella quería. Ella estaba segura de que volverías por ella. Ella no planeó tener compañía, o que tú estarías por ahí toda la noche."

"Ella solo quiso ayudar." Dije, de nuevo en shock por tratar de defender a Annabelle.

"Eso no importa. Lo que importa ahora es encontrar a Bella. Edward ella es tu esposa. Tienes responsabilidades con ella ahora mismo. La ames o no, quieras estar con ella o no, no es lo que importa ahora mismo."

Esa vez gruñí sonoramente.

"¡Por supuesto que la amo, y por supuesto que quiero estar con ella!" rugí, levantándome de mi asiento.

"Siéntate de nuevo." Dijo Carlisle, con tono paternal pero autoritario.

Obedecí pero no rompí el contacto ocular.

"No pongo en duda que la ames, Edward, pero dudo que te vayas a quedar con ella. Sea lo que sea que te esté pasando ahora mismo, tienes que admitir que estás persiguiendo a otra mujer."

Asentí, sabiendo que tenía razón. Dejé caer mi mirada, completamente avergonzado por estarla engañando tan abiertamente.

"¿Qué es lo que sientes por esa chica?" preguntó Carlisle después de unos momentos.

"No lo sé. No me la puedo sacar de la cabeza, siento que tengo que protegerla. Es tan frágil, sumamente frágil. Mi voz se desvaneció, sin saber que más decir.

_¿Deseas que Bella siguiera siendo humana?_

"A veces." Dije finalmente, sin saber por qué me preguntaba aquello.

_¿Aún si eso significa que ella habría muerto y tú te habrías suicidado por ello?_

"No lo sé."

_Edward, si dejas a Bella para estar con Annabelle¿crees que serás completamente feliz?_

"No lo sé," dije. Mi voz era muy suave, pero mis puños estaban completamente apretados. Estaba intentando verdaderamente mantener el control.

_¿Te podrás perdonar alguna vez si dejas a Bella?_

"No." Dije, alzando la voz.

¿Te podrás perdonar si te alejas de Annabelle ahora mismo?

"No lo sé." Dije, apretando los dientes. ¿Por qué me estaba preguntando estas cosas?

¿Transformarías a Annabelle?

"¡Por supuesto que no!" rugí, estaba perdiendo los papeles.

¿Entonces cual es el punto de todo esto?

"¡NO LO SÉ!", grité arrojando la silla por la mitad de la habitación. Oí como se partía en pedazos, pero no me importó.

"Edward," dijo Carlisle con tono de reproche.

"¿Qué?" dije con rabia.

"Tú has hecho esto. No yo, ni Alice, ni siquiera Annabelle. Tú. Ahora tienes que tomar una decisión. No te voy a mandar a buscar a Bella si luego la vas a dejar. No te voy a dejar contarle esas mentiras.

"¿Yo nunca la mentiría!"

"Si eso significa traerla de vuelta a casa, sé que lo harás. ¿Cuál es tu decisión?"

Miré a Carlisle con incredulidad. Cómo podía pedirme que eligiera, justo ahora, cuando ni siquiera entendía por qué necesitaba estar cerca de Annabelle.

_Edward, por favor._

"Amo a Bella."

_¿Y Annabelle?_

"No lo sé."

_Bien. Te dejaré ir, pero si le cuentas alguna mentira, no estoy seguro de ser capaz de parar a Emmett, Rose o Jasper cuando vayan detrás de ti por ello._

Asentí, para hacerle saber que le había escuchado.

_Vamos a hablar con la familia._

Bajamos las escaleras en silencio, con mi cara aún llena de dolor. Emmett continuaba lanzándome puñaladas con sus ojos y pensamientos cuando me senté al lado de Carlisle en el sofá.

"¿Sabe algo Alice?" Preguntó Carlisle.

"No. La han seguido hasta las montañas Rainier, pero perdieron allí su rastro." Respondió Jasper alzando una ceja.

"Edward¿por qué iría ella a esas montañas?" preguntó Carlisle.

"No lo sé." Dije desinflado.

"Edward, inténtalo."

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza, intentando imaginar qué motivo tendría Bella para ir allí.

Está cerca de Forks. Un pensamiento vino hacia mí, desde la mente de Carlisle.

Levanté mi cara de mis manos. ¿Forks¿Y si Jacob Black aún vivía cerca de allí¿Volvería ella con él?

¿Piensas que ella volvería allí?

Lentamente, asentí, petrificado ante la idea de que lo hubiera hecho.

_**Gracias por vuestros reviews :) y gracias igualmente a quien lee aunque no deje review …**_

_**Bueno, creo que he sido bastante buena actualizando rápidamente este fin de semana, ya hemos pillado a la versión original en inglés y en cuanto Flamingo1325 suba un capitulo nuevo, me pondré a traducirlo :) Así que quiero pediros algo :) por favor, dejad review. En la versión en inglés van por más de 100 reviews, en el mismo número de capítulos y me gustaría enseñarle a Flamingo1325 que en español también tiene muchos seguidores, aunque sea simplemente, "me gusta mucho" dale al botoncito azul y déjame saberlo ;)**_


	10. Peleas y crisis

Traducción del fanfic de **"flamingo1325"** los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia de ella, nada me pertenece salvo la traducción. He decidido traducir este fanfic porque realmente me gusta mucho y además creo que es una idea muy original, espero que os guste. Traduzco TODOS los reviews que dejáis para la autora :) así que hacedle saber lo que pensáis de su historia.

Hay algunas palabras "malsonantes" en este capítulo, lo siento si resulta violento para algunos de vosotros/as, pero yo simplemente traduzco :)…

* * *

**C****apítulo**** 10: ****Peleas y crisis**

**Edward**** POV:**

Jasper, Emmett y yo íbamos de camino a Forks, con la esperanza de encontrar a Bella. Esme nos dijo adiós, pero podría decir que estaba enfadada conmigo por aquello. Carlisle me recordó la conversación que habíamos tenido en su oficina.

Estuvimos sentados en silencio un largo rato, cada uno absorto en sus propios pensamientos. Emmett se encontrada detrás enfurecido conmigo, y no lo escondía. La única cosa que me resguardaban de no abrumarme por sus pensamientos eran los míos propios.

Habían pasado al menos 7 décadas desde la última vez que estuvimos en Forks ¿seguiría vivo el perro? Seguramente no seguiría en fase, así que habría envejecido¿habría tenido hijos? Ni siquiera sabía si alguno de ellos aún podría entrar en fase desde que nos marchamos.

Algo más importante, sin embargo, era si Bella volvería o no con él. Y si ella lo hacía, yo no sabía si él la aceptaría de nuevo. Él estaba tan dolido cuando ella me eligió a mí, que se marchó. Eventualmente él volvió a casa, pero nunca volvió a hablar con ella.

El probablemente volvió a la manada contra ella; ella podía estar poniendo en juego su vida si iba a La Push.

Ante ese pensamiento, lancé un grito sofocado. ¿Iría allí para que la mataran? Era mucho más probable que la mataran allí a que lo hicieran en Volterra, pero… ¿quería eso ella¿Realmente había matado a un ángel?

Empecé a inquietarme más, y fui más rápido, intentando llegar lo antes posible. ¿Iría de verdad con los chuchos sarnosos por mi culpa?

"¿Edward?" dijo Jasper, sacándome de mis pensamientos macabros.

"¿Qué?" pregunté, aunque sabía que estaba sintiendo mi enfado y mi preocupación.

"¿Qué pasa con tus emociones?"

No respondí. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir¿Hice huir a mi esposa por mis pecados y ahora estoy preocupado por ella¿Ella me escogió a mí en vez de a otro y ahora estoy preocupado por que vuelva a él, aunque me lo merezca? No, no podía decir esas cosas.

Oí a Emmett burlándose detrás de mí.

"¿Qué?" siseé, no estaba de humor para aquello.

"Esto es por tu culpa, en primer lugar. No pudiste controlar tu polla y Bella no lo aguantó."

Apreté más fuerte el volante, intentando no entablar una pelea con él ahora mismo, Desafortunadamente, continuó.

"¿Ni siquiera tienes la cortesía de decirnos qué pasa por tu cabeza, cuando estamos aquí por ti y por tu culpa? Sigue así, hermano, y no te ayudaremos a encontrarla. Quizás está mejor sin ti."

Gruñí muy alto por aquello, y apreté aún más el volante.

"Emmett," empezó a decir Jasper, intentando calmarlo.

"No, Jasper. Necesita escucharlo. No puede ir detrás de otra mujer y asumir que Bella lo aceptará. Así que dime, Eddie¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza?" siseó Emmett, lanzándome puñaladas con su mirada.

"¿Por qué iría ella a Forks? Ella no conoce a nadie allí ahora, excepto a una persona."

Ambos me miraron, claramente no lo entendían.

"El chucho." Escupí, aún petrificado por la idea de que ella hubiera ido con él.

"¿Jacob?" preguntó Jasper a la vez que ambos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

"Si. ¿Y si vuelve con él? Aún peor¿Cómo se lo tomará él? Ella debe saber que él estaría furioso. ¿Y si ella va allí para que la manada la mate?" dije, mi voz decaía con cada palabra.

"Ella no haría eso." Dijo Emmett firme.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Porque ella es Bella. Ella no haría eso, al menos no hasta que estuviera completamente segura de que no la quieres nunca más."

"Pero ella lo haría." Dije, con voz preocupada.

"Tú lo intentaste una vez, por ella." Dijo Emmett mordazmente.

"Eso fue porque pensé que ella había muerto." Intenté defenderme.

"¿Y¿Piensas que sería mejor para ti estar muerto por ella o pasar por toda la eternidad sabiendo que elegiste a otra chica por encima de ella¿Sabiendo que ella lo dio todo por ti, solo para ser abandonada?"

"¡No estoy intentando elegir a otra mujer! No sé qué es lo que estoy sintiendo, pero no puedo ayudar." Rugí, mi rabia se volvió a encender al ver que no eran capaces de entender eso.

"¡Supéralo! Elegiste perseguirla a ella hace todos estos años, elegiste amarla como humana. Ella lo dio todo para estar contigo por la eternidad y hacerte feliz. Ella pudo haber sido humana y haber muerto, feliz, pero ella eligió la eternidad. No puedes irte y ya está solo porque otra humana calentita se pasa por tu vida."

Gruñí aún más alto, tentado de apartar el coche a un lado y darle de puñetazos. Él continuó, sin importarle el hecho de que me estaba enfureciendo.

"Bella es tu esposa y tu alma gemela. Sólo porque te enamoraste de ella como humana y tuviste que transformarla para mantenerla junto a ti no significa que la puedes abandonar por otra humana. Esperaste cien años por ella. No hiciste el amor con nadie hasta que llegó ella, y no puedes dejarla para tirarte a otra solo porque huele bien."

"¡No me he tirado a Annabelle!" rugí, aún más indignado por haberle oído insinuar aquellas cosas.

"Aún no, pero claramente quieres hacerlo. No puedes dejarla simplemente porque alguien huele de forma orgásmica para ti pasa por delante. Una comida que huele bien no es igual que tu alma gemela; ¡solo por que funcionó de esa manera con Bella no quiere significar la misma maldita cosa!"

"¡No es mi puñetera culpa que ella cante para mí!"

"Oh¿entonces es una coincidencia?"

"Quizás," siseé, sin saber a donde quería ir a parar con esto.

"Yo he conocido a dos cantantes, y no he dejado a Rose por ellas."

"Ya, sin embargo las mataste." Dije con voz agria.

"Yo también conocí a una cantante, Edward, y ella sigue viva. No sentí la necesidad de dejar a Alice por ella."

"Si no hubiéramos estado contigo, y si no hubiéramos estado viajando, la habrías matado. Nos tomó todas nuestras fuerzas volver a meterte en el jodido coche.! Siseé, sin saber si aquello era relevante.

"Y te llevó todas tus fuerzas no matarlas a ninguna de las dos. Alice te vio, Edward. Ibas a seguir a Annabelle al baño para matarla. Te fuiste de la clase para cazarla. Tuviste suerte de que una ola de aire fresco en el camino cambiara tus ideas." Dijo Jasper con tono irritado por lo que había dicho sobre él.

"No es porque ella me canta." Reiteré fuertemente.

"¿Entonces qué es Edward¿Por qué le estás haciendo esto a tu esposa?" dijo Emmett con la voz tan alta como la mía.

"No lo sé ¿vale? No tengo ni idea de qué está pasando. Se lo que le estoy haciendo a Bella ¿vale? Y me odio por ello, y me está partiendo en dos. Aún quiero matar a Annabelle para proteger a mi dulce, inocente y cariñosa Bella, pero no puedo destruir a otro ángel. No puedo." Dije luchando de nuevo contra los sollozos.

"No destruiste un ángel cuando transformaste a Bella. ¿Por qué no lo aceptas? Ella no perdió su humanidad, solo perdió algunos estúpidos rasgos humanos, y ella habría dado cualquier cosa por hacerte feliz si eso te hacía amarla. Ella lo daría todo, incluso el resto de nosotros, si ella pudiera volver a ser humana para que pudieras amarla y ser feliz." Bramó Emmett, sacándome de mis casillas.

Viré el coche hacia fuera de la carretera y lo metí por un camino entre los árboles. Salí dando un portazo en un claro y saqué a Emmett fuera del coche, arrancándole del suelo aplastándolo.

"¡Ni siquiera sabes de qué coño estás hablando!" le grité, mi temperamento estaba fuera de control.

Emmett me alejó de él, y luego me embistió. Dimos unas cuantas vueltas antes de que aterrizara sobre mí, aplastándome contra el suelo.

Le gruñí y le intenté morder, haciendo que se alejara para no ser mordido. Salté pero me topé con los brazos de Jasper agarrando los míos.

"¿Edward!" gritó, intentando calmarme.

Le miré y levanté mis brazos, lanzándonos como un rayo contra un pedrusco. Jasper se dio violentamente contra él, haciendo sonar un gran estrépito que hizo eco en todo el bosque. Le escuché gritar de dolor al a vez que tres chasquidos provenientes de su caja torácica.

Los ojos de Jasper se agrandaron en shock al agarrarse un lado del costado. Me miró antes de quitarse del medio, dejándome solo frente a Emmett.

La pequeña pelea con Jasper solo calentó más a Emmett, que cargó contra mí, haciendo que pronto chocara contra el mismo pedrusco. Sentí mi brazo partirse al golpear contra la roca. Grité de dolor, que pronto acallé cuando Emmett empezó a machacar mi cara con sus puños.

Rugí de nuevo y le empujé, cayendo al suelo con Emmett. Continuamos golpeándonos el uno al otro, alternando quien tenía el control Emmett rompió cuatro de mis costillas, pero yo conseguí romperle un hombro y la clavícula.

Eventualmente, Jasper era capaz de moverse suficiente para apartarme de Emmett, enviando olas masivas para calmarnos. Emmett se calmó suficiente como para no volver a por mí y Jasper fue capaz de centrarse en calmarme.

Finalmente, me desplomé en el suelo para dejar que mis heridas se curaran. Jasper y Emmett hicieron lo mismo, con Jasper sentado entre nosotros.

Nos sentamos en silencio por un buen rato, con ambos reprendiéndome en sus pensamientos.

Eventualmente, me obligué a pedir perdón. Ellos no merecían esto; yo era el único que había fallado.

"Lo siento," dije con voz baja.

"Claro," se burló Emmett.

"De verdad. Desearía no estar haciendo esto a Bella, y desearía ser un marido mejor. No me sorprendería que no me quisiera a su lado de nuevo. No la merezco."Dijo empezando a sollozar sin lágrimas.

Sentí los ojos conmocionados de mis hermanos sonbre mi; era raro que demostrara alguna emoción que no fuera la rabia.

"El pensamiento de perder a Bella me hace querer morir, pero por alguna razón que no soy capaz de comprender, el pensamiento de no hablar nunca con Annabelle también me duele."

"Edward, no puedes saltar entre una y otra sucesivamente. Ahora mismo, necesitas tomar una decisión. Puedes venir con nosotros y encontrar a tu esposa, o puedes volver a casa y ver qué pasa con Annabelle." Dijo Emmett, con el tono algo más suave aunque podría decir que seguía como loco.

"No sé." Dije.

"Tienes que elegir, Edward. ¿Qué te dolería menos? Pero, por favor, tienes que saber que si eliges a Annabelle, no hay vuelta atrás. Aún si ella no te acepta, ya está. Has tomado tu elección y no puedes volver luego con Bella."

Negué con la cabeza, sabiendo que no tenía razón. No tenía justificación para elegir a una porque la otra era una reserva.

"¿Entonces cuál va a ser?" preguntó Jasper. ¿Qué te dolerá menos?"

Me senté en silencio, durante unos segundos, sopesando mis opciones. En última instancia sabía a quién me dolería menos perder.

"Vamos a buscar a Bella." Dije, levantándome.

"Bien," dijo Emmett de camino hacia el coche.

Continuamos conduciendo, pero no me ayudaba nada que mis pensamientos volvieran de nuevo a Annabelle. Eso solo me conseguía enfadar más; ¿Por qué no podía sacar a esa chica de mi cabeza? Ella era una simple humana¿por qué era importante para mí?

"Voy a llamar a Alice a ver si sabe algo," dijo Jasper después de una hora, probablemente sintiéndose ansioso gracias a mis emociones.

Tan pronto tuvo el teléfono en la oreja, oí a Alice cogerlo. Los tres nos acobardamos al oír su pequeña voz gritando en todo el coche.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale ¿Cómo te has metido en una pelea con él?" gritó.

"Estaba intentando que ellos no pelearan," dijo Jasper, con tono derrotado.

"¡No me importa! Tienes tres costillas rotas, Jasper. ¡TRES¡Dejaste que de hirieran!"

Escuché a Rosalie intentando calmarla, hasta que Alice la recordó que Emmett también estaba herido. La escuché gritar algunas cosas no demasiado agradables sobre mí, Alice continuó.

"¿Por qué dejaste a Emmett golpearle? Nadie está de acuerdo con lo que está haciendo, pero eso no quiere decir que podamos pegarle."

"Lo sé, lo siento," dijo Jasper, haciendo notar un poco su acento sureño.

"Bien. No más peleas¿vale?"

"Si, señorita."

"Bien."

"¿Has encontrado alguna cosa más?" preguntó Jasper, agradecido de que Alice no le reprochara más cosas.

"Aún no la hemos encontrado, pero hemos seguido una pista donde su olor y el de Edward eran fuertes. Debe ser donde Edward vino a pensar cuando se marchó. Se quedó aquí un rato."

Jasper me miró rápidamente, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de que había oído lo que ella había dicho. Sentí como me partía al saber aquello; ella había encontrado el lugar donde estuve pensando en otra mujer, y se quedó allí probablemente por que olía a mí. Soy realmente un monstruo.

Con el pensamiento reverberando en mi cabeza, eché el coche a un lado y rompí en sollozos.

"Alice, te llamo luego." Dijo Jasper rápidamente antes de colgar.

Dejé caer mi cabeza sobre el volante mientras los sollozos sin lágrimas se apoderaban de todo mi cuerpo. Este dolor era peor que cuando dejé a Bella; peor aún que cuando pensé que estaba muerta. Tenía que tenerla en mi vida, soy un desalmado por pensar en alguien más.

Sentí el tacto calmante de Jasper en mi hombro, y supe por sus pensamientos que estaba intentando que Emmett se disculpara conmigo.

"Edward, hermano, lo siento. De verdad que no entiendo por lo que estás pasando. Solo me preocupo tanto por Bella, que no puedo ni pensar que ella o tú dejéis esta familia."

Asentí, sabiendo que en realidad no tenía por qué disculparse.

"Déjame conducir," dijo Jasper, queriendo llegar a Forks lo más rápido posible.

Completamente agotado, salí del coche. Me derrumbé en el asiento del copiloto, odiándome por lo que había hecho.

Jasper llamó otra vez a Alice, y acordaron reunirse en las montañas.

Pasaron dos horas más antes de que llegáramos a área de parking, y aún me sentía horrible. Por suerte, la mayoría de nuestros huesos rotos se había casi curado; era ciertamente algo positivo de ser vampiro.

Una vez aparcamos, echamos a correr a donde habíamos quedado con las chicas- el mismo lugar donde Bella había estado. No nos llevó demasiado conmigo de guía. No pude mirar a los ojos a ninguna de mis hermanas cuando entré en el claro.

Alice, siendo tan comprensiva como siempre, caminó hacia mí y me estrechó entre sus pequeños brazos.

"La encontraremos," dijo mientras me abrazaba.

Asentí, con la esperanza de que tuviera razón.

Se alejó y saltó a los brazos de Jasper, besándolo. Aparté la mirada, furioso conmigo mismo por no tener a mi esposa allí.

"Vamos hacia Forks. Podemos ir a casa, quizás ella fue allí." Dije, queriéndola a mi lado lo antes posible.

"Quiero que vosotros tres busquen en ese área algún rastro, lo primero. No hay un rastro claro que se aleje de aquí."

Asentimos y empezamos a correr, rápidamente nos dimos cuenta de que era capaz de cubrir su rastro excepcionalmente bien. Volvimos a reunirnos con las chicas. Los ojos de Alice se encontraron con los míos.

_Edward¿estás seguro de que ella iría a Forks?_

Asentí.

_¿Estás seguro de que la conoces tan bien¿O solo estás preocupado de que haya ido allí porque es donde vive Jacob?_

Me quedé congelado, sorprendido porque pensara aquello. Nadie más lo había considerado a parte de mí.

"No lo sé." Dije en voz baja.

_Su futuro aún no ha desaparecido__, si te hace sentir mejor. Está cambiado de idea todo el rato para mantenerme alejada y que no la encuentre. He tenido imágenes de todas las casas en las que hemos vivido, en las dos que vivisteis vosotros, incluso de lugares en los que ella ni siquiera ha estado. Forks no era ninguno de ellos._

Asentí de nuevo, esperando que eso significara que realmente se encontrada allí.

Volvimos al coche y conducimos hasta Forks, poniéndolo a la máxima velocidad durante todo el camino. Cuando llegamos a nuestra antigua mansión, puse el coche en el garaje y salí rápidamente.

Nos dividimos y buscamos alrededor, pero no había señales de que ella hubiera estado allí.

"Digo que nos dividamos en dos grupos. Uno puede buscar cerca de la línea del tratado, para asegurarse de que no ha ido a La Push. El otro grupo tiene que mirar en su antigua casa y alrededores." Dijo Alice, empujándome a mí y a Jasper con ella.

"Vosotros ir a la casa," dije a Rosalie y Emmett, quería asegurarme de que ella no estaba cerca del chucho por mí mismo.

"Llamad di sabéis algo." Dijo Emmett y se fue con Rosalie.

"Vamos a conducir," dijo Alice dirigiéndose al coche.

Asentí y me metí en él, estaba a máxima velocidad incluso antes de que llegáramos a la carretera. En unos minutos derrapamos ante la línea del tratado.

Emmett POV:

Rosalie y yo fuimos a la antigua casa de Bella, esperando encontrar alguna señal de ella.

"¿Ya estás curado?" Me preguntó a la mitad del camino.

"Casi todo."

"¿Quedó él peor?" Preguntó, como loca por la idea de que Edward me hubiera ganado.

Reí. "Eso creo. Le rompí un brazo y varias costillas."

"Bien, lo merece," dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Tan típico de mi preciosa esposa.

"Quizás, pero le presioné demasiado. Aunque ha elegido a Bella."

"Él ni siquiera tenía que haber elegido." Dijo ácidamente. Tragué suavemente, temiendo lo que podría ocurrirme si me encontrara alguna vez en esa situación.

Subimos por la calle en que su casa debía estar, pero nos quedamos boquiabiertos cuando descubrimos que la habían demolido. Lo que había era un terreno vacío, con un cartel de "se vende" en él.

Olimos el aire y rápidamente captamos su esencia.

"Ella ha estado aquí," le dije a Rosalie.

"Lo sé. Parece que fue hace una hora. Vamos a intentar buscar su rastro."

Asentí, dándome cuenta de que su olor era más fuerte en el centro del terreno. Había estado allí por un rato, probablemente devastada por encontrar que su casa ya no estaba.

"Por aquí," me llamó Rosalie entre los árboles.

Miré el liso terreno una vez más antes de seguir a Rosalie. Me cogió de la mano y corrimos juntos, siguiendo el rastro de Bella. Seguimos por el bosque un buen rato, antes de cruzar la carretera.

Allí perdimos de nuevo el rastro, pero rápidamente me di cuenta de donde podría encontrarse. Cogí aún más fuerte la mano de Rosalie, cruzamos la carretera y nos metimos de nuevo entre los árboles, con la esperanza de que Bella siguiera allí.

* * *

_**Nota de la autora**__: Emmett puede parecer un poco OOC pero pide que tengáis en cuenta el enfado que tiene con Edward. Jasper estuvo muy distraído por todas las emociones que había_

_**Gracias por vuestros reviews :) y gracias igualmente a quien lee aunque no deje review …**_

_**Bueno, creo que he sido bastante buena actualizando rápidamente este fin de semana, ya hemos pillado a la versión original en inglés y en cuanto Flamingo1325 suba un capitulo nuevo, me pondré a traducirlo :) Así que quiero pediros algo :) por favor, dejad review. En la versión en inglés van por más de 100 reviews, en el mismo número de capítulos y me gustaría enseñarle a Flamingo1325 que en español también tiene muchos seguidores, aunque sea simplemente, "me gusta mucho" dale al botoncito **__**azul (o morado xDD) **__** y déjame saberlo ;)**_


	11. Verdaderos pensamientos

Traducción del fanfic de **"flamingo1325"** los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia de ella, nada me pertenece salvo la traducción. He decidido traducir este fanfic porque realmente me gusta mucho y además creo que es una idea muy original, espero que os guste. Traduzco TODOS los reviews que dejáis para la autora :) así que hacedle saber lo que pensáis de su historia.

_Nota de la autora: Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo. Lo siento, me llevó algunos días subirlo. Estaba muy ocupada con un montón de otras cosas e intentando actualizar mis otras dos historias. Sé que algunos/as de vosotros/as estuvieron intentando imaginar que está pasando con Bella, así que aquí está su punto de vista, con un poquito de Emmett al final. ¡Aquí lo tenéis¡Por favor comentad!_

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Verdaderos Pensamientos **

**Bella POV:**

Edward quiere a otra mujer. Vino a casa, me vio y se fue. En encerré aún más, sabía que mis ojos parecían aún más muertos de lo que antes estaban, Aunque¿qué importaba? Mi marido quería a otra mujer, no importaba que fuera algo pasajero.

De repente sentí a Alice tensarse a mi alrededor. Forcé a mi menta a volver, quería saber que había sucedido.

La escuché decir a Jasper y Emmett que fueran a salvar a Edward. Me pregunté si ella habría decidido pararle para que no me dejara, pero no quise saber la verdad. Si ella tenía una visión, y él había tomado una decisión, ya estaba hecho.

Alice le contó a Rosalie su visión. Mi mente se inundó con más imágenes y pensamientos tortuosos al darme cuenta del efecto que tendría el que Edward fuera arrastrado lejos por otra mujer.

Sentí mi cuerpo empezar a temblar al darme cuenta de que todo se venía abajo. Edward estaba llorando en su coche, a un lado de la carretera, por esto. Estaba llorando porque quería demasiado a esa chica, pero intentaba igualmente no hacerme daño.

Y, aún peor, se quería quitar la alianza de boda. Quería quitarse el símbolo de nuestro amor. Quería esconder a Annabelle que había amado a otra. Quería parecer tan inocente como aquel día en el que me encontró. Quería reemplazarme.

Empecé a temblar más fuerte cuando el verdadero impacto de lo que estaba pasando me golpeó. Estaba siendo reemplazada. Me perfecto, guapo, cariñoso adonis quería terminar conmigo. Él podía hacer todo con ella; si no me mató a mi como humana cuando intimamos, sabía que no tendría ningún miedo con ella.

Ella podría darle todo; todo por lo que yo había luchado. Todas sus pretensiones sería innecesarias.

Empecé a sacudirme violentamente, total y completamente perdida. Sentí los cuerpos de Alice y Rosalie intentando calmarme, pero solo parecía que estimularan a mi cuerpo y se sacudiera aún más.

Escuché a Alice llamar de un grito a Carlisle, pero no había nada que él pudiera hacer. Me preguntaba si incluso Edward podría salvarme ahora. Él codiciaba a otra mujer, no importaba como terminara su decisión.

Escuché a Carlisle preguntarle a Alice sobre qué había sido su visión, y supe que no podía soportar oírlo de nuevo. No podía soportar más pruebas de que quería quitarse la alianza. Empecé a gritar, intentando desesperadamente bloquear sus voces.

Mis gritos no fueron suficientes, y volví a oír los deseos de Edward de quitarse el símbolo físico de mi amor por él. Deje mi cuerpo a merced del dolor, y supe que estaba cayendo aún más.

Sentí mi cuerpo pasar a manos de Carlisle, y algo en si tacto me calmó suavemente. Me permití dejar de gritar, pero no pude reducir los temblores. Dejé que mis ojos volvieran a su antiguo estado, escondiendo el dolor y volviéndose muertos.

Carlisle puso su cara cerca de la mía, en un intento de tranquilizarme. Solo consiguió recordarme más a Edward, y tuve que luchar por evitar que el dolor abriera aquel agujero que se había cerrado hace 70 años.

Esme de pronto se puso en frente de mí, tomando mi cabeza entre sus delicadas manos. Intenté bloquear sus palabras, pero atravesó rápidamente mis defensas. Yo era su hija. Tenía que parar, por ella. Me relaje suavemente, permitiendo que sus palabras llenaran mi cabeza.

Pronto sentí que mi cuerpo había parado de temblar y volví a ser una masa sin fuerzas. Sentí que pasaba a manos de mi madre y me di cuenta de que sus ojos miraban intensamente a los míos. Intenté forzar una pequeña parte de mí a volver a mis ojos, pero no pude. Hacer eso significaría que estaba aceptando lo que estaba pasando, y no podría hacerlo.

Pronto escuché a Emmett irrumpir en la habitación, y sentí a Rosalie apresurarse hacia él. Me tensé en mi fuero interno, deseando que Edward aún mantuviera esa devoción por mí.

Le escuché explicar lo sucedido, y que él y Jasper iban a ir al instituto con Edward. Quise odiarle, por apoyar a Edward en esto, pero ese deseo pronto desapareció cuando sentí su gigantesca mano engullir la mía.

Él no lo supo, pero respondí a su tacto. Él podía ser grande y fuerte, pero también es increíblemente sensible y cariñoso. Hay una razón por la que Rosalie, que se centra tanto en sí misma, tiene tal devoción por él.

Emmett estaba de mi lado, aunque pareciera otra cosa. No estaba de acuerdo con Edward, pero sabía que debía proteger a su hermano y su familia. Sentí a Carlisle ponerme de nuevo en el sofá, pero no podía responder aún. No podía aguantar ver la pena en sus ojos.

Escuché a Alice decir mi nombre, pero no quise contestar. ¿Acaso sería para algo bueno?

El resto de mi familia se quedó conmigo, aunque no sabía por cuánto tiempo. Lo que aparentemente había sido menos de un día parecían cientos de años para mí. Estaba muriendo silenciosamente, y mi familia no podía salvarme.

Escuché a Carlisle convencer a los demás de que fueran a hablar con él a otra habitación; reluctantes, le siguieron.

Mis hermanos, quienes pensé que iban a protegerme, fueron con Edward para hablar con la otra mujer. El resto de mi familia se reúne lejos de mí, probablemente para discutir qué hacer conmigo.

Parte de mi la quería muerta; eso ciertamente aclararía la mente de Edward. Pero si realmente él la amaba, entonces no podía hacer nada. Él no mató a Jacob hace tantos años, a pesar de que yo sabía cuánto deseaba hacerlo. Cuando finalmente rompí toda relación con Jacob, él estuvo allí para consolarme, e insistió en que estuviera segura de que hacía lo que de verdad quería.

Si hubiera elegido a Jacob, él me habría dejado ir. Él me habría esperado hasta el día en que Jacob imprimara y fuera forzado a dejarme, y nunca habría demostrado todo el dolor que eso le habría causado. Le debía la misma cortesía a él.

Lo había dado todo por él, pero él me había devuelto 67 años de dicha. Nunca habría sido tan feliz si hubiera seguido siendo humana. Él me había dado tanto, que le debía este pequeño gesto.

Sabía que no podía quedarme en la familia si la escogía. No podría continuar viéndole cada día con ella; incluso si él no la transformara, no podía soportar tampoco verle decidirse por mí y ver como se moría por dentro por no estar con ella. Y si él se marchara, no podría ver la tristeza de mi familia. El último en llegar es el primero en salir ¿no? Así que, estoy fuera.

El pensamiento de ser dueña de mi existencia, de estar completamente sola en el mundo, era terrorífico. Seguro que tenía el control suficiente, pero la mayor parte había sido gracias a mi familia. No sabía si sería lo suficientemente fuerte por mí misma. Como imágenes mentales, las vidas de las personas que pude haber arrebatado pasaron por mi mente, en una de ellas me vi matando a Annabelle. No sólo matándola, sino haciéndolo delante de Edward.

Ante aquellos horribles pensamientos que estaban atormentando mi mente, empecé a temblar suavemente. Sabía cuando daño estaba causando a mi familia ahora mismo, y sabía lo que tenía que hacer para arreglarlo. No dejaría que esta familia se rompiera por mi culpa. No sabía si podría perdonar a Edward algún día por esto, a pesar de su experiencia con Jacob en el pasado.

Me forcé a volver, y eventualmente encontré la fuerza para sentarme. No me podía quedar allí, en aquella casa llena de recuerdos. No podía hacer como si las cosas dentro de mi estuvieran bien, había sido apuñalada.

Hice la única cosa que sabía hacer: correr. Muy despacito, fui hacia la puerta principal. La dejé abierta, no quería hacer ningún ruido. Eché una última mirada a la casa donde mi familia se quedaría y me moví rápidamente hacia los árboles.

Era rápida; podía seguir el ritmo de Edward. Sabía que era el único que podría haberme cogido, pero estaba demasiado ocupado con otra chica.

Pensé en ir al instituto, pero no quería tentarme, si la mataba Edward nunca me lo perdonaría. Parte de él siempre se preguntaría que habría pasado, y parte de él siempre estaría dolida conmigo por aquello.

Tampoco iba a dejar que esa humáname hiciera romper mi record. Incluso aunque no bebiera su sangre, me consideraría manchada si la matase, como hizo Rosalie con Royce y sus amigos.

Me esforcé por correr aún más rápido, forzando cada uno de mis músculos al límite. No tenía idea de dónde ir, solo sabía que tenía que ir tan lejos como me fuera posible.

Corrí hacia la carretera, parando al notar el glorioso olor de Edward. De pronto me di cuenta de que era allí donde había ocurrido el accidente. Lo habían limpiado, y solo quedaban unos pocos restos y fragmentos. Escuché por si se aproximaba algún coche antes de pararme donde él habría intentado quitarse la alianza.

Reprimí un sollozo cuando pasé mis dedos por las piezas de los faros de su querido coche. Quizás eso habría sido una dulce venganza, pero eso me hacía sentir intranquila. Me metí en el bolsillo algunos pedazos, algo para recordar los buenos tiempos que habíamos pasado en el coche, y para recordar que no tendría más buenos momentos con otra mujer en él.

Me volví a esconder entre los árboles y continué corriendo, hacia el oeste. Era temprano, pero si tenía suerte habría algunos osos despiertos aún en las montañas. Quizás eran las constantes bromas que Edward y yo hicimos cuando era humana, pero me puse de parte de Emmett, los osos eran mis favoritos.

Me alejé más y más rápido, queriendo estar lejos de donde sabía que Edward había cometido su última traición tan pronto como pude.

Finalmente llegué a las afueras de las montañas Rainier, y bajé el ritmo. Me adentré más en las montañas, buscando alguna señal de osos. Me crucé con un ciervo y un coyote, pero no estaba interesada en ninguno de ellos. Ahora mismo quería una lucha.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja, de todas maneras, cuando escuché el familiar sonido de un gato montés. El favorito de Edward; de algún modo, era irónico. Me dirigí hacia el sonido, inmediatamente captando su olor. Le aceché, y luego embestí contra él. Forcejeé con él manteniéndolo contra el suelo, estaba siendo una lucha dura.

Sentí sus garras intentar arañarme varias veces, pero pronto había roto su cuello. Presioné mis dientes contra su cuello y empecé a beber la caliente y dulce esencia que tenía en su poderoso cuerpo. Una vez su cuerpo estuvo seco, e sentí algo mejor. La resolución en mi decisión definitivamente se acrecentó.

Aún queriendo una batalla de verdad, continué deambulando por la sierra, con la esperanza de encontrar un oso. Ese deseo, de todas maneras, se esfumó cuando capté la esencia de Edward. Era muy tenue, pero estaba ahí. Pronto encontré un claro, y rápidamente me di cuenta de que allí era donde había venido cuando salió corriendo.

Aquí era donde mi marido se escondía mientras pensaba en otra mujer. Aquí era donde mi marido tomó la decisión de volver, pasar la noche viéndola dormir a ella y no a mí. Aquí es donde mi marido inconscientemente se comprometió a sí mismo con ella.

Sentí un sollozo sobrevenirme, y pronto estaba hecha un ovillo en la suave y húmeda tierra. Me quedé allí probablemente una hora, sin capaz de sobrellevar la idea de que verdaderamente no me quería.

Sabía que necesitaba salir de allí, ese lugar no estaba ayudándome en esa situación. Me puse de pie, preguntándome dónde debería ir. Entonces la realidad me golpeó, estaba cerca de Forks. Me encontré preguntándome sobre Jacob, pero sabía que no podía acercarme a la línea del tratado.

Primero, porque realmente no deseaba morir; al menos por ahora. Aunque puedo asumir que actualmente no estarán en fase. Pero no podía hacerle eso a Jacob. Podía estar siendo feliz ahora, o había muerto en la miseria. No quería interrumpir su vida.

Corrí hacia Forks, luchando contra la urgencia de volver a la preciosa mansión. Sabía que había demasiados recuerdos en esa casa; no podía hacerme eso. El único lugar al que conocía era la casa de Charlie.

Corrí por el bosque, llegando al final a un terreno olvidado. Sentí una parte de mi corazón romperse cuando vi que la casa había sido demolida, y por el estado del terreno, había sido un terreno vacío por bastante tiempo.

Sentí que mis piernas se movían hacia el terreno, y me senté en medio de la suciedad. Dejé que todos los recuerdos de Charlie me inundaran, echándole de menos más que nunca. Sabía que mi muerte le había roto; nunca se recuperó completamente. Me pregunté cuanto tiempo después de su muerte habían demolido la casa, pero decidí que eso no importaba.

Más y más recuerdos se precipitaron sobre mí, pensé en todas las noches que Edward pasó en mi habitación. Específicamente, pensé en la primera noche. Él finalmente se deshizo de todas las barreras, y me dejó ver su "yo" real. Al menos tan real como me permitió mientras fui humana.

Antes de darme cuenta, estaba corriendo hacia nuestro prado. Sabía que me arrepentiría, pero tenía que hacerlo. Llegué al final de la carretera y me paré. Tomé aliento, que parecía más necesario de lo que debería serlo en este punto, y seguí corriendo hacia el prado.

Cuando llegué, solté un grito sofocado. Era tan milagroso como lo había sido el primer día. Si acaso, el tiempo había incrementado su belleza. Pasé mis manos por los árboles, recordando el que golpeó. Finalmente me senté en el medio del prado, dejando que los sollozos sin lágrimas me envolvieran.

Me quedé allí tanto tiempo que no estaba segura de cuanto, hasta que el viento se levantó. Capté el olor de Emmett y Rosalie. De alguna forma me habían encontrado. Entrando en pánico, me levanté rápidamente y salí corriendo, lejos de la carretera. Anduve haciendo zigzag, con la esperanza de que no tuvieran éxito siguiendo mi rastro.

Sin saber qué hacer, decidí ir al lugar que finalmente entendí que se encontraba el verdadero amor de mi familia. Fui al lugar que me devolvería a ellos, o me partiría en dos.

**Emmett**** POV**

"¿Dónde vamos?" preguntó Rosalie, que nunca había visto el prado.

"A su prado."

Abruptamente se paró.

"¿Qué?" pregunté, sin saber por qué se había parado.

"¿Por qué iría allí?" preguntó Rosalie, con molestia en sus ojos.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunté, sin saber porque le parecía tan insólito.

"¿Por qué se haría eso a sí misma?"

"Ella le ama, Rose. Es donde ella le dijo por primera vez que le amaba, y donde él finalmente se deshizo de sus barreras."

"Lo sé. Emmett, ella no puede perderlo. No puede con esto. ¿Por qué crees que corre? Ella piensa que ya lo ha perdido."

La estreché entre mis brazos.

"Rose, tenemos que encontrarla. Da igual las razones que tenga, necesitamos encontrarla."

"Es su lugar especial, Emmett. No deberíamos ir allí."

"Rose, Edward está tan convencido de lo del perro que no está considerando otro lugar al que ir. Nos dijo que fuéramos a su casa por una razón; no está pensando en nada más que si ella ha vuelto o no con Jacob."

"¡Ella debería!" Siseó Rosalie, con su cara contra mi hombro.

"No, no debería, y lo sabes." Dije, haciéndolo lo mejor que podía para consolar a mi esposa. Ella no lo admite, y es raro que me deje ver los verdaderos efectos que provocó en ella, pero la traición de Royce aún la recorre por dentro.

"Emmett, el quiere a otra mujer. Aún si escoge a Bella, el daño está hecho. ¿Qué se supone que va a hacer¿Decir, vale, te dejo volver y las cosas vuelven a estar bien? Esto la va a atormentar por el resto de la eternidad. Ella siempre se estará preguntando si él habría preferido a la otra chica, y estará preocupándose de que esto vuelva a ocurrir otra vez."

La acerqué más a mí, sabiendo lo destrozada que estaba realmente por todo esto.

"Rose, necesitamos encontrarla. Nunca ha estado sola. Por favor, ella no sabe que hacer por si misma, ni siquiera lleva dinero. Aunque elija huir, por favor, por mi paz mental, al menos tenemos que ayudarla."

Dejé a Rosalie asentir contra mí, abrazándola más fuerte antes de soltarme.

Nos dimos la mano y corrimos hacia el prado. Podía olerla de nuevo, pero era un rastro muy débil. Empecé a preocuparme porque ella hubiera comenzado a moverse más rápido.

Llegué al claro, y casi caí al suelo cuando me di cuenta de que Bella se había ido. Había estado sin duda alguna allí, pude ver el hueco en el suelo en el que ella se había hecho un ovillo. Se acababa de ir ahora mismo.

"Ella está dejándose completamente al dolor," dijo Rosalie en voz baja mientras se arrodillaba en el perturbador hueco.

"Lo sé. Vamos, sigamos buscando."

"¿Deberíamos llamar a los demás?"

"No. Dejemos que Edward se imagine esto por si solo." Dije con tono amargo.

¿Cómo no podía ser capaz de saber a donde iría¿Por qué pensaba él que ella volvería con el perro, después de todos estos años? Aún si siguiera vivo, sería muy viejo probablemente.

Ella asintió, me tomó de la mano y seguimos. Pronto capté de nuevo el olor de Bella, pero estaba disperso. Rosalie y yo fuimos más despacio, expandiéndonos un poco. No nos tomó mucho tiempo darnos cuenta de que no estaba corriendo en línea recta.

Continuamos lo más recto posible de todas maneras, vislumbrando el rastro que nos guiaba. Nos metimos en una pequeña parcela de árboles que nos era familiar, y fuimos más despacio.

"¿Qué pasa?" me preguntó, aunque vi que ella, también, empezaba a darse cuenta de dónde estábamos.

"Vamos a ir despacio, pero creo que ya sé donde está." Dije agarrándola por la cintura con mi brazo.

"Yo también," contestó Rosalie. "Pasaron tantas cosas aquí."

"Lo sé. Esperemos que se dé cuenta de lo mucho que nuestra familia la ama, y siempre la ha amado estando aquí."

Salimos por el claro lentamente, y me sentí aliviado cuando vi a Bella de pie en el medio de allí. Empecé a caminar hacia ella, pero ella se dio la vuelta lentamente. Había fuego en sus ojos, y me quedé congelado. ¿Qué le había pasado a mi hermana?

* * *

_**Gracias por vuestros reviews :) y gracias igualmente a quien lee aunque no deje review …**_


	12. Ajustando cuentas

Traducción del fanfic de **"flamingo1325"** los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia de ella, nada me pertenece salvo la traducción. He decidido traducir este fanfic porque realmente me gusta mucho y además creo que es una idea muy original, espero que os guste. Traduzco TODOS los reviews que dejáis para la autora :) así que hacedle saber lo que pensáis de su historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 1****2****: Ajustando Cuentas**

**Edward**** POV:**

Salté fuera del Jeep, sin molestarme en esperar a Alice y Jasper. Inhalé el aire, esperando sentir su lujuriosa esencia. Me sentí un poco pisoteado cuando no lo capté, pero me imaginé que no sería tan obvia como para meterse justo en la carretera principal.

"Vamos," dije mientras empecé a correr suavemente a lo largo de la línea, buscando alguna huella de ella.

Corrimos alrededor de La Push tres veces, pero no encontramos nada.

"Ella no vino aquí, Edward. Estabas equivocado." Dijo Alice, con ojos amenazadores.

Estabas tan preocupado con tus estúpidas ideas que ni siquiera consideraste donde iría realmente. Pensó Alice para mí, sus ojos se volvieron algo oscuros.

Gruñí suavemente, pero no reaccioné haciendo nada más. Me merecía cualquier palabra que me quisieran decir, y lo sabía.

Volvimos atrás hacia la carretera, sin querer malgastar el tiempo. Si ella se había manejado como para esconder su olor hasta cruzar la línea, no teníamos manera de saberlo.

Estábamos llegando al coche, cuando olí un humano. Caminé más despacio, sin querer que nos notara. A unos pies de nosotros en nuestro lado de la carretera había un chico, que parecía tener alrededor de 12 años, sentado en tocón de un árbol.

"¿Puedo ayudaros?" preguntó una vez nos vio caminando hacia él.

Maldije internamente, no quería gastar el tiempo con él.

_Quizás él la ha visto._ Pensó Jasper.

"Estábamos jugando al escondite algo bastante fuera de control, y parece que hemos perdido a nuestra hermana." Dijo Alice, encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Has visto a una chica de 1.60 con pelo castaño y pálida?" preguntó Jasper mientras enviaba algunas olas de tranquilidad.

"No, lo siento."

_Parecen un poco mayores para jugar al escondite, pero supongo que al menos lo estarán pasando bien._

Sonreí. Si supiera realmente lo mayores que éramos.

"¿Sois nuevos en la ciudad? No os había visto antes." Dijo dejando a un lado lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo.

"Estamos de visita." Dijo, con la esperanza de terminar pronto la conversación.

"Oh. Bueno, es agradable conoceros de todas formas. Soy Colton Black," dijo, sonriendo hacia nosotros.

Me congelé. ¿Black¿Era familia del chucho?

"Yo soy Alice, y este es Jasper y Edward," dijo Alice felizmente, con una sonrisa aún en su cara.

_Cálmate Edward. Probablemente no sabe nada de nosotros. Probablemente es igual que Jacob a su edad, y piensa que son solo supersticiones._

_¿__Por qué__ me suenan familiares __esos nombres__? Especialmente Edward. ¿Dónde lo he oído antes?_ Pensó Colton, alzando una ceja.

_Espera un momento, aquellas historias que me contó el abuelo ¿Cómo se llamaba¿Ese al que odiaba? __Edward algo… Edward… ¡Edward Cullen¡Eso es¡Los Cullen!_

"¿Cuál es vuestro apellido?" Preguntó, con los ojos llenos de curiosidad.

"Hale," dijo Jasper, con una media sonrisa en la cara.

_¿Hale? Oh. No debe ser la misma gente¿por qué lo serían? Es una superstición de todas maneras. El abuelo está tan senil y fuera de todo de todas formas; por supuesto que piensa que realmente lo ocurrió. No puede hacer daño preguntarles si le conocen, de todas maneras._

"Por casualidad no conoceréis a un Jacob Black¿no?" preguntó mordiéndose un labio.

"El nombre me suena familia," dije, intentando pincharle sutilmente para conseguir más información sobre el chucho.

"Oh, bueno, es mi supersticioso abuelo." Rió Colton.

"¿Supersticioso sobre qué?" Pregunté, aunque ya lo sabía.

"Sólo viejas leyendas de la reserva. Aunque él piensa que son verdaderas. Intenta afirmar que algunas de ellas son sobre él cuando era un adolescente, pero no me lo creo. Esas historias ocurrieron hace 70 años, y él tiene 78. Desde que la abuela murió, no ha sido el mismo."

"¿Hace cuanto que murió?" Preguntó Alice, con tono simpático.

"Hace dos años, pero estuvo enferma durante mucho tiempo. Tuvo una apoplejía, y se deterioró rápidamente, se convirtió en un vegetal. Eventualmente, tuvo otra que la mató," dijo, bajando la mirada.

"Tu abuelo la amaba de verdad¿no?" preguntó Jasper en respuesta a las emociones del chico.

"Si. Él siempre decía que estaban destinados, y una vez la vio, supo que tenía que estar con ella. Ella no se enamoró tan rápido, pero dijo que era tan devoto a ella que de alguna forma cedió."

_Él imprimó. Ves Edward, aún si ella le hubiera elegido, no habría durado. Tú estabas destinado a ella, no el chucho._ Pensó Alice, sus ojos se estrecharon.

_Vamos lejos del chico a encontrar a Bella. Aún si estuvo aquí, Si ella estaba aquí se habrá dado cuenta de que él se marchó con otra familia y se habrá ido. Si vino aquí debe estar aún peor que antes._ Vámonos, Edward. Pensó Jasper, con un tono muy severo.

"Bueno, siento oír esto, pero tenemos que seguir nuestro camino. Necesitamos encontrar a nuestra hermana antes de que se haga tarde." Dije, mi tono sonaba con pesar.

Por supuesto que tienen que irse. Son demasiado buenos como para salir con un perdedor como yo.

"Todo bien. ¡Buena suerte! Y sentíos cómodos por pasar por aquí otra vez, vivo justo carretera arriba."

"Estaremos por aquí poco tiempo, pero ya veremos." Dije mientras me dirigía al Jeep.

Salté al asiento del conductor, apenas esperando a que mis hermanos entraran antes de llevar el coche carretera abajo. Me di cuenta de que ninguno quiso sentarse delante conmigo, dudé si era solo porque eran pareja.

"¿Dónde iría?" Preguntó Jasper. _Ahora que ya te has sacado tus miedos, piensa en tu esposa._

_¿Cómo de bien la conoces, Edward?_ Pensó Alice, lanzándome puñales con los ojos. Solo hemos gastado el tiempo intentando calmar algo que de todas maneras es culpa tuya.

Apreté más el volante, pero no respondí. Me recordé que me merecía sus pensamientos crueles.

"Voy a llamar a Rosalie." Dijo Alice, cogiendo su teléfono. No me miraría nunca más.

**Bella POV:**

Corrí a través del familiar claro, donde aparentemente todo había ocurrido. Fue el lugar donde los Cullen, como familia, bajaron sus barreras y me dejaron ver quiénes eran realmente.

Aquí fue también donde los Cullen me enseñaron lo importante que era para ellos, tanto como para poner todas sus vidas en peligro para salvarme. Aún si lo hacían más por Edward que por mí, aún así, me salvaron.

Eso me hizo darme cuenta de que Jasper se preocupaba por mí, a pasar de tener que evitarme. Aún valoro cuando me dijo que era fuerte, que merecía la pena todo el problema en el que se habían metido por mí.

Aquí se puso en marcha mi deseo de ser una vampira; para protegerme yo misma; y ser capaz de estar con la familia que amaba como una igual, y no un incordio.

Aquí es donde mi asombrosa familia me demostraron de nuevo cuán fieramente cuidaban de mi y fueron capaces de llevarse por delante a un ejército de neófitos para mantenerme a salvo. Mi apego por la familia entera se estrechó en ese lugar.

Ese lugar me retenía aún más que el prado, aunque de diferente manera. Este lugar me había acercado más a la familia entera, no solo a Edward. Ir al prado fue un error. No estoy segura de qué es lo que hice mal, pero estoy segura de que no merezco ser objeto de todo el dolor que el prado me había inducido.

Mientras caminaba hacia el claro, todas los recuerdos me golpearon aún más fuerte.

Recordé tener que mentir a Charlie, y pronunciar aquellas horribles palabras hacia él que mi madre le dijo, solo para poder correr por mi vida. Recordé la visión de Bree, y lo mucho que deseaba matarme, y el pequeño remordimiento que tuvo por el plan que tenía Victoria para matarme; en última instancia, la vida de Bree había terminado por mi culpa.

Recordé las furiosas miradas de Rosalie hacia mí aquella noche de beisbol, cuando mi existencia y presencia amenazaba con romper en pedazos la familia que amaba.

Pero sobretodo, recordé la manera en que Edward me besaba, como si fuera la última vez que podía, por todos los problemas por encontrarme.

El destino verdaderamente quería separarnos. Podía no estar destinada para Jacob, pero tampoco lo estaba para Edward. Si de verdad estábamos destinados, no hubiera dedicado a Annabelle más de un pensamiento. Cantante o no, tenía que haber sido capaz de matarla o de olvidarse de ella.

Pero él la ama. Él la quiere. Él la desea. Cualquier trance que tuviera sobre él se había roto, y ahora sabía que él nunca volvería por completo a mí de nuevo. Ella lo había arruinado todo, sin siquiera intentarlo.

Amo a los Cullen, y sé lo que les haría si los dejara, pero no puedo volver a su casa. Ya había hecho a mi mente a la idea. No podía ni tener contacto con ellos, sería demasiado doloroso.

Era el momento de aprender a sobrevivir sola. Por toda la eternidad, caminaría sola, pero sobreviviría.

Me sentí caer al suelo mientras el llanto me sobrevenía. Estaba petrificada por mi decisión, pero no veía otra repuesta. Edward la quería, y eventualmente, iría con ella. ¿Cuántas noches solitarias tenía que pasar, mientras él la veía dormir?

Mientras mis sollozos empezaban a suavizarse, sentí un cambio en mi temperamento.

No merezco esto. No merezco nada de esto.

Golpeé mis puños contra el suelo, enviando varios puñados de tierra volando a mi alrededor. Mi tristeza y mi autocompasión se transformaron en odio. Despacio, empecé a despreciar y odiar a Annabelle.

No estoy segura de qué causó ese repentino cambio en mis emociones, pero no me importó.

Annabelle me robó a mi marido. Annabelle destrozó mi existencia perfecta. Por su culpa, iba a pasar sola el resto de la eternidad.

Por su culpa, lo di todo por nada. Podía ir y conseguir que me mataran, pero eso sería dejarla ganar. Ella podía no saber aún que había una competición, pero eso no la iba a detener de ganarla.

No podía hacer eso. Era mejor que aquello. Ese podía ser el camino fácil de Edward, pero no soy tan patética.

No, tengo una mejor solución. Puede que destruya a Edward, pero se lo merece. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar¿Qué se fuera¿Qué me importaba? Ya le había perdido. Edward continuaba existiendo, cuando destrozó nuestra perfecta vida, fue inaceptable.

Me levanté, con una sonrisa viciosa en la cara. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, y sabía que no me arrepentiría. Sentí mis ojos volverse negros, a pesar de la muerte que había en ellos. Pude sentir el fuego danzando en ellos. Mi mente estaba hecha a la idea.

**Emmett POV:**

Rosalie avanzó dos lentos y calculados pasos para estar más cerca de mí, e inmediatamente tomo mi mano fuertemente entre las suyas. Estábamos brazo contra brazo, mirando a Bella.

Sus ojos eran más oscuros que una noche sin luna, y más encendidos que un incendio de alarma cinco.

"¿Bella?" pregunté tentativamente y muy suave. Si ella no hubiera sido un vampiro ni me hubiera oído.

Sus ojos destellaron aún más muertos y una retorcida sonrisa cruzó su cara.

"Bella," dijo Rosalie, con autoridad en su voz.

La sonrisa de Bella tembló débilmente, y sus ojos se cerraron en los de Rosalie.

Instantáneamente me sentí preocupado por mi esposa. Normalmente, sabía que Bella no sería problema para Rosalie y para mí, pero ahora mismo, tenía la sensación de que se podría llevar por delante a nuestra familia entera sin ningún problema.

Ahora mismo, estaba más muerta aún que Edward. Estaba más muerta de lo que lo estuvo Victoria o James alguna vez. Basándome solo en la mirada de sus ojos, podría decir que podía llevarse por delante incluso a los Volturi ahora mismo.

Si no la calmábamos ahora mismo, sabía que ocurriría algo horrible. Forcé mis pensamientos a salir de la furia que sentía por Edward por hacerle esto, no quería que ella se diera cuenta de que mis pensamientos estaban con él. Tenía la esperanza de que Rosalie hiciera lo mismo.

"Bella, mi hermana," Dijo Rosalie, con tono más firme.

Bella simplemente estaba allí quieta, totalmente quieta, ni siquiera respiraba mientras miraba a mi esposa.

Muy sutilmente, la expresión de Rosalie se endureció. Mis ojos se agrandaron infinitesimalmente cuando me di cuenta de que intentaba controlar los nervios de Bella. Tomé su mano más fuerte, sabiendo que lo estaba haciendo por amor, no por su usual testarudez.

"Hermana," dije, con tono cariñoso.

Los ojos de Bella se movieron suavemente hacia los míos. Aún estaban muertos y en llamas, pero parpadeó con reconocimiento por un pequeño instante.

"¿Qué estás pensando, hermana?" pregunté, intentando lo mejor que pude que mi tono sonara parecido al usual y juguetón que tenía normalmente.

Frunció las cejas, y las comisuras de sus labios cayeron un poco.

"Por favor, hermana, háblanos," dijo Rosalie dando un pequeño paso más hacia delante. Sin perder contacto visual con Bella, yo la seguí.

Sus ojos se volvieron precavidos de nuevo, pero no tuvo ninguna otra reacción.

"Bella, déjame ayudarte." Dije, dando otro diminuto paso.

"Te queremos," dijo, dando ella también otro paso.

Las llamas se apaciguaron un poco, y el miedo y el dolor se hicieron evidentes en sus ojos.

"No queremos que nos dejes," dije, apretando la mano de Rosalie y dando otro paso.

"Tú eres alguien vital en nuestra familia," dijo Rosalie avanzando a mi posición.

Estábamos a dos pasos de Bella. Con cada paso que dábamos, sus ojos se volvían más y más asustados. Lo que fuera que estuviera planeando era malo.

Estaba a punto de dar otro paso cuando oí que el móvil de Rosalie vibrar.

Los ojos de Bella se movieron bruscamente hacia Rosalie, y el fuego renació. Dio un paso atrás, con su cara cubierta por una grotesca máscara de furia.

Sintiendo el peligro, Rosalie ignoró el teléfono. Sabía que era Edward o Alice, y estaba seguro de que Bella también lo sabía.

"Él está contigo." Indicó Bella, con voz sádica. Ella era más vampiro ahora mismo de lo que nunca habría pensado de una criatura tan inocente.

Mentalmente maldije a Edward por hacerle esto, sin importar sus razones.

"Él no sabe donde estamos, y no vamos a decírselo." Dijo Rosalie, algo defensiva.

"Él ama a otra mujer." Siseó Bella, con la misma voz sádica.

"Él cree que la ama." Corrigió Rosalie.

"Él está deseando a otra mujer. Después de 67 años de matrimonio, y en una hora, lo manda todo a la mierda." Esa vez, el dolor se arrastraba en su voz.

"Está siendo un idiota ahora mismo," dije, asegurándome de que mi tono la hiciera saber que estaba de su parte.

Sus ojos se reunieron con los míos de nuevo, con el fuego aún danzando en ellos.

"Ella ha arruinado mi vida." Dijo Belle, con tono simple.

Ni Rosalie ni yo respondimos; Edward aún no había tomado una decisión.

"Ella merece morir." Dijo Bella, poniendo énfasis en "merece".

**Edward POV:**

"No contesta." Dijo Alice.

"¡Pues búscala!" Gruñí, irritado porque Alice estaba intentando ser tan normal.

"No puedo." Siseó Alice.

Ella me está bloqueando. Lo mismo que Rosalie y Emmett, aparentemente.

"Edward, piensa. ¿Dónde intentaría ir que no sea la casa de Charlie?"

Tomé aire profundamente, innecesario aire para ordenar mi cabeza.

¿Dónde iría? Está el prado, pero ¿por qué iría ella allí? Si huyó porque estaba dolida¿se obligaría a pasar por eso? Lo único que le podría pasar yendo allí sería más dolor.

"El prado," dije finalmente, preocupándome más y más de que ella realmente hubiera ido allí.

_Tienes que calmarte, Edward._ Pensó Jasper para mí, intentando lo mejor que podía calmar la atmosfera.

_Tiene razón. Quizás fue allí, quizás no. No sé si Rosalie y Emmett pensarían en ello. Es su sitio especial. Tenemos que mirar, da igual qué recuerdos te traiga._ Pensó Alice.

Asentí, para dejarles saber que los había oído. Aumentamos la velocidad, llegando al final de la carretera en minutos.

Saltamos fuera del coche, y corrimos por aquél sendero tan familiar para mí.

Nos llevó menos de cinco minutos llegar al prado, y casi colapsé cuando olí su deseable fragancia. Vi el hueco en la tierra donde ella había estado tumbada, y pasé mi mano por él.

"Ella estuvo aquí," susurré, finalmente cayendo al suelo.

No sé por qué, pero no fue hasta entonces que me di cuenta de que era un completo burro por lo que había hecho.

Había estado casado con Bella durante 67 años. ¿Qué podía causarme querer hacerle esto¿Por qué esa chica humana tenía esa atracción para mí?

"Lo siento tanto," susurré, acariciando el hueco de Bella.

_Vamos, tenemos que seguir buscando._ Pensó Jasper dejando una mano en mi hombro.

_No somos con quienes te tienes que disculpar. Tienes que hablar con tu esposa. ¿La recuerdas, esa a la que has traicionado?_Pensó Alice, con su voz mental con tono amargo.

Me forcé a no dejar escapar el gruñido que pugnaba por escapar de mí.

"Huelo el rastro de Rosalie y Emmett por aquí," dijo Jasper desde el otro lado del prado.

Asentí y me levanté, con la esperanza de que la hubieran encontrado.

Amo a Bella, ella es todo para mí. Sé que he sido un burro, y sé que la necesito en mi vida. Pero lo que estuvo a punto de pasar cuando fuimos al instituto¿tenía que ver a Annabelle otra vez? Cualquier cosa que me hiciera la otra vez volvería a ocurrir, lo sabía.

¿Y si no importaba cuanto me preparara, y aún me atraía su presencia¨?

¿Y si cada vez que estoy cerca de ella, no importa lo desensibilizado que esté frente a su aroma, es todo en lo que puedo pensar?

Apreté mis puños aún más fuerte y corrí, luchando contra la urgencia de hacerme daño físico por el daño que le había causado a Bella, y por lo que sentía.


	13. Desavenencias familiares

Traducción del fanfic de **"flamingo1325"** los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia de ella, nada me pertenece salvo la traducción. He decidido traducir este fanfic porque realmente me gusta mucho y además creo que es una idea muy original, espero que os guste. Traduzco TODOS los reviews que dejáis para la autora :) así que hacedle saber lo que pensáis de su historia.

**AVISO 1: Flamingo1325 ha puesto una encuesta para saber cómo seguir este fanfic, ve a su perfil en http:// www . fanfiction . net/u/1449003/flamingo1325 (sin espacios) y vota si quieres que Bella perdone a Edward o no :)**

**AVISO 2:** Este capítulo contiene algunas expresiones malsonantes, lo siento si puede herir la sensibilidad de alguien, pero Bella está muy cabreada.

* * *

**Capítulo 1****3****: Desavenencias Familiares**

**Rosalie**** POV:**

Apreté mi mandíbula, intentando no quedarme boquiabierta ante las palabras de Bella. El dolor que estaba sintiendo aparecía en su cara, y yo estaba luchando contra la urgencia de estrecharla entre mis brazos. Alguna cosa inesperada, y de repente, sabía que ella huiría más allá de donde estaba.

"Emmett nunca ha deseado a otra mujer, y habéis estado juntos más tiempo que Edward y yo. Jasper tiene completa devoción por Alice. ¿Por qué piensa que puede hacer esto? Él juró sus votos. Hizo un juramento inquebrantable sobre amarme solo a mí, y ahora lo ha roto." Dijo Bella, el dolor y el enfado en su voz penetraron en cada grieta del claro.

"Bella, no puedes matarla," dije, dando un pequeño paso hacia ella.

Si Bella hacía algo precipitado como salir corriendo, sabía lo difícil que sería hacerla volver en sí misma y hacer volver a su sentido común. Si hacía daño a un humano, sin importar la razón, sabía que nunca se perdonaría a sí misma por ello.

"¿Por qué no? Si él puede desearla, y quiere dejarme por ella¿por qué no puedo hacer yo lo que quiero y matarla?" dijo Bella, con voz alegre ante tal perspectiva.

Su cara aún estaba contraída en una horripilante máscara de odio, con una sonrisa siniestra jugando en sus labios. Sus ojos eran de un tono negro, y estaban completamente encendidos por la aversión hacia aquella chica humana. Nunca la había visto así, y ni siquiera había imaginado que fuera posible.

Para ser totalmente honesta, estaba completamente petrificada. Emmett podía ser fuerte, y yo podía ser una luchadora experta, pero el instinto me decía que ella estaba luchando por algo más que su pareja. El instinto me dijo que nuestra familia entera no tendría ni una oportunidad contra ella ahora mismo.

"Sabes que te arrepentirás, Bella." Dijo Emmett, dando un paso largo hacia ella.

"¿Y eso por qué?" arrulló Bella, haciendo más grande su sonrisa.

Podría decir que se estaba divirtiendo ante la idea más de lo que debería, y empecé a creer realmente que iba a matar a la estúpida mocosa.

"Si él la ama, de lo que no estoy realmente seguro, le machacará perderla." Dijo Emmett, haciendo que me quedara boquiabierta.

¿Por qué decía eso? Edward no es quien nos preocupa ahora mismo, Luché contra la urgencia de abofetearlo, conmocionada por que fuera tan idiota.

Como esperaba, los ojos de Bella relampaguearon aún más peligrosamente.

"¿Le machacará¿LE MACHACARÁ?" Gritó, con los puños apretados.

Dio los tres pasos necesarios para ponerse justo delante de Emmett. Se puso de puntillas, acercando su cara a la de él lo más posible.

"¿Le machacará? Él esta cometiendo adulterio, BASTARDO mentiroso ¿y tú estás preocupado por si acaba dolido¡Merece quedarse solo!" Gruñó con los dientes apretados.

Vi agrandarse los ojos de Emmett, y finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

"No quería decir eso," dijo, enmascarando sin éxito el miedo de su voz.

"Claro, solo querías estar de su lado, porque, como siempre, Edward Cullen no puede estar equivocado" Siseó, alejándose un paso de él.

A pesar de su enfado, por su postura parecía completamente rota y abatida. Esa combinación rompió mi corazón, llevaba lo aterrador a un nuevo nivel.

"Bella, eres mi hermana. Y te quiero, y quiero que seas feliz." Dijo Emmett con el entrecejo fruncido. Me resistí ante la urgencia de intentar consolarlo.

"¿Bella?" Dije suavemente, dando un paso hacia Emmett.

Ella me miró y alzó las cejas, su miedo y abatimiento se incrementaban lentamente.

"¿Podemos simplemente hablar de esto tú y yo?"

Me miró durante lo que me pareció una eternidad mientras luchaba en una batalla interna que podía ver en sus ojos. Bella asintió y cayó al suelo, completamente abrumada por el llanto.

Reprimí el gruñido que intentaba escapar, y me golpeó de nuevo cuánto la había lastimado Edward, y que ella no merecía esto para nada.

Más rápida que el latido de un corazón, estaba en el suelo con ella, sosteniéndola en mis brazos.

"No puedes matarla," dije, sabiendo que ese momento de debilidad era probablemente mi única oportunidad para sacarle esa idea de su cabeza.

A pesar de lo mucho que deseaba ver a esa zorra muerta, sabía que Bella no debía ser quien lo hiciera. No importaba lo mucho que ella pensara que eso ayudaría, solo le causaría más problemas.

Si ella mataba a Annabelle, Edward probablemente estaría siempre preguntándose que hubiera pasado, parte de él estaría resentido con ella por eso. Las cosas ya estaban suficientemente echadas a perder, Edward debía tomar la decisión por sí mismo.

Le odio por ello, y le odio por hacer luchar a Bella aún sabiendo que no tiene nada que hacer en esto. Aunque, yo lucharé por ella. La protegeré tanto como pueda, sin importar lo que cueste.

Bella no respondió, continuó aferrada a mí, llorando.

"Bella, solo te causará más problemas tratar de matarla."

La sentí asentir contra mi pecho, el alivio me inundó al ver que lo comprendía.

"¿Por qué no me ama¿Por qué no soy nunca suficiente buena para él?" Murmuró finalmente.

Inconscientemente la atraje aún más hacia mí, luchando por proteger a mi hermana sin saber realmente cómo hacerlo.

"Él te ama, Bella. Y tú eres suficientemente buena para él. Sé que fui algo dura contigo al principio, pero a veces, me pregunto si es él, quien es suficientemente bueno para ti."

"¿Entonces por qué me deja?" dijo en medio de sus sollozos sin lágrimas.

"¿Bella?" Dijo Emmett, sentándose con nosotras.

Levantó su cabeza para mirarlo, lanzándose instantáneamente hacia sus enormes brazos. Parte de mi estaba dolida por que lo prefiriera a él, pero siempre había sido más cercana a Emmett que a mí. Sabía que era yo la única culpable de aquello. De todas maneras tenía la corazonada de que ahora mismo, ella quería sentir que la persona más grande la estaba protegiendo.

Emmett la acunó en sus brazos, dejando que ella presionara su cara contra su pecho.

"Le amo tanto. No puedo sobrevivir sin él," murmuró. Vi como sus manos se tensaban a su alrededor.

"Shhh, hermanita. Todo va a ir bien. No importa lo que ocurra, estamos aquí por ti." Murmuró Emmett en su oído.

Alargué las manos para tomar sus puños entre ellas.

"Bella, te queremos con nosotros. Eres parte de la familia. Vamos a protegerte tanto como podamos," dije, dibujando círculos en el dorso de su mano. Sabía que era arriesgado, era la forma en que Edward siempre la calmaba, pero pareció funcionar.

"No puedo quedarme si él no me quiere," dijo finalmente. Su voz era tan suave que incluso un vampiro la habría oído a duras penas.

"Tienes que hacerlo, Bella. No podemos perderte. Bella, por favor. Tienes que quedarte con nosotros."

"Quiero hacerlo, creedme, de verdad. Me aterroriza pensar estar sola, pero no puedo con la idea de verlo todos los días, sabiendo que ya no me ama. Y si realmente la elige a ella, hará algo más que machacarme el verlos juntos."

"Bella," comenzó Emmett, pero ella le cortó.

"No. Chicos, no quiero forzaros a elegir entre los dos. Él estaba aquí antes. Él es el primer convertido de Carlisle, el primer hijo de Esme desde que perdió al suyo. No puedo hacerles elegir."

"No nos estás pidiendo que elijamos," dijo, aunque sabía que tenía razón. Ella no sería capaz de estar cerca de Edward, y eso haría que la familia se dividiera.

"No directamente, pero sí lo estoy haciendo." Dijo ella.

Nos sentamos en silencio durante unos momentos cuando de repente el viento cambió. Noté las esencias de Jasper, Alice y Edward, venían hacia nosotros.

"Bella, están viniendo. Estarán aquí en unos minutos." Dije, girando su cara hacia mí.

El miedo relampagueó en sus ojos a la par que se agrandaban.

"No puedo verlo. Por favor, no puedo." Empezó a suplicar mirándome a los ojos.

"Todo estará bien, hermana. Estamos contigo," dijo Emmett, acercándola aún más hacia sí.

Sabiendo que ella necesitaba quedarse en los brazos de Emmett, me levanté justo en frente de ellos. De cara a la dirección por la que ellos debían venir, sabiendo que era por donde entrarían mis hermanos.

No habría forma de que Edward se acercara a ella.

**Edward POV:**

Corrimos a través del bosque, siguiendo las pequeñas huellas del rastro de Bella. Sabía que Emmett y Rosalie la habían encontrado. También sabía que mis hermanos estaban de su parte, aunque no es que debieran estar de la mía.

Mientras corría los pensamientos sobre Annabelle empezaron a desvanecerse. No supe por qué razón pensaba que ella era importante. No se podía comparar con Bella, y yo era un total y completo idiota por ni si quiera haber considerado aquello.

No me llevó mucho tiempo darme cuenta de a dónde nos dirigíamos, al claro. Aunque¿por qué querría ella volver aquí¿Por qué querría ella visitar el lugar en el que James la había intentado cazar, el lugar donde tuvo que ver lo monstruosos que éramos los vampiros?

_Es el lugar en el que nuestra familia luchó por ella. Es donde la mostramos cuánto la queríamos. Es donde la enseñaste que harías lo que fuera por mantenerla a salvo contigo._ Respondió Jasper a mis emociones.

Asentí, para que supiera que le había oído.

Corrimos más deprisa, llegando rápidamente al claro. Podía oler sus tres esencias, lo que me hizo ir aún más rápido. Jasper y Alice me seguían por detrás, pero no me importaba. Tenía que ver a mi Bella.

Al final, llegué al claro. Corrí por él, parando de forma inmediata.

En el centro del claro estaba Rosalie, agachada en una postura defensiva en la que raramente había visto. Estaba enseñando los dientes, y podía oír los gruñidos emanando de su pecho.

En el suelo tras de ella se encontraba el gigantesco cuerpo de Emmett, acunando a Bella con su abrazo de hierro.

_No te vas a acercar a ella._ Siseó Rosalie para mí en sus pensamientos.

_Vete, Edward. No tienes derecho a estar aquí ahora mismo._ Gruñó Emmett.

Sentí a Jasper y Alice llegar y parar a unos pasos de mí.

_Ella ha tomado una decisión, Edward. Será mejor que la respetes._ Escupió Alice.

_La has hecho daño, Edward. ¿Cómo has podido?_ Pensó Jasper tomando a Alice de la mano y caminando hacia Bella, tomando su postura en mi contra.

"¿Bella?" dije, con la esperanza de que respondiera. No lo hizo.

"Bella." Dije más fuerte, intentando que me prestara atención.

Déjala en paz. Siseó Emmett, mirándome a los ojos.

Sentí mis músculos contraerse, y de pronto me di cuenta de que estaba en posición de lucha, mientras los rugidos y gruñidos emanaban de mi pecho.

"Parad," dijo ella finalmente, aún con la cabeza contra el pecho de Emmett.

"Bella," dije intentando hablar con ella.

"No. Parad. Todos." Dijo algo más fuerte.

Cerré mis ojos, forzándome a mi mismo a relajarme. Los abrí y vi que mis hermanos habían hecho lo mismo, aunque Rosalie aún parecía preparada para partirme en pedacitos.

"Dije que no quería hacer elegir a nadie." Dijo aún con la voz más fuerte.

Ella ya ha tomado su decisión, Edward. Has deseado a otra mujer, y ella no lo va a dejar así. Ella no quiere romper a la familia, y rechaza que cualquiera de nosotros elija entre vosotros dos. Se está quitando de en medio, por lo menos ahora.

Tuve que luchar para no caer sobre mis rodillas al escuchar los pensamientos de Emmett, Bella y ano me quería nunca más, por lo que había hecho. La estaba matando, pero era su decisión.

"Te amo, Bella," dije, intentando que al menos me mirara.

Desafortunadamente, funcionó.

Su cabeza giró repentinamente hacia mí con una velocidad increíble, probablemente habría roto el cuello de cualquier hombre lobo o humano. Sus ojos negros estaban encendidos por la furia, y no vi nada más que odio en ellos.

No pode parar el grito ahogado que se escapó de mis labios cuando fui completamente consciente de lo que le había hecho a mi ángel.

"¿Me amas?" siseó, con la cabeza girada de forma antinatural para mirarme.

"Si," dije, intentando mantener el inexplicable miedo alejado de mi voz. Aunque estoy seguro de que lo notó.

Deberías estar muy asustado, Edward. Si pudieras sentir sus emociones, estaría corriendo para salvar tu penosa existencia. Pensó Jasper entrecerrando los ojos.

"¿Tú me amas?" Volvió a preguntar. Esta vez solo asentí, sin saber qué decir.

"Claro, Vas al instituto y repentinamente quieres follarte a otra tía. Una chica HUMANA, pero ¿me quieres¿Has pensado que me daría cuenta? Vas y te pasas la jodida noche entera observando a esa zorra, ignorándome completamente¿y piensas que no voy a decir nada y te voy a dejar volver? Tú me amas¿pero solo cuando ella no está cerca de ti para amarla más?" Mientras decía esto Bella se levantó.

Los instintos tomaron el control, así como su odio, se agachó en posición de lucha.

_La dejaría ir tras de ti, Edward, pero sé que no sobrevivirías. Y solo porque sé que ella se lamentaría después, la pararé._ Emmett escupió mientras se ponía tras ella, agarrando sus brazos en su espalda.

Bella no dio ninguna señal de que supiera que la estaban tocando, asustándome aún más.

Sin saber que decir, simplemente la miré.

Eso fue un error aún mayor.

"Lo sé," dijo ella, con la voz llena de disgusto. Sus ojos se llenaron con de pena mientras se alejaba de mí.

Casi sin darme cuenta corrí hacia ella. Incluso mis hermanos no se dieron cuenta hasta que tuve una mano en su brazo.

"¡No me toques¡No te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo!" Gritó deshaciéndose de mi mano.

Jasper estaba inmediatamente detrás de mí, sosteniendo mis brazos en mi espalda. Alice se puso en frente de mí, con sus manos en mi pecho empujándome hacia atrás.

_Mal movimiento, hermano. _Siseó Emmett, poniendo a Bella tras de sí.

"Por favor, Bella. He cometido un error horrible. Te amo y te quiero y te necesito. No sé qué es lo que me pasó, pero por favor, Bella, háblame." Supliqué, dejando a mis hermanos que me contuvieran.

Lentamente, Bella caminó hacia mí.

"¿Qué?" Dijo finalmente, alzando las cejas.

"He dicho que te amo. Bella, por favor, lo siento tanto. Sé que nunca podré explicarlo bien, pero solo… por favor." Dije, usando su truco contra ella. Era jugar sucio, lo sabía, pero aún así, tenía que intentarlo.

Sus ojos se endurecieron aún más mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"Tienes una oportunidad." Dijo, Emmett camino hasta llegar justo a su lado.

Gruñí internamente. Sabía que tenía que intentar explicárselo en algún momento, pero esto no lo hacía más fácil.

"Ella canta para mí, y no sé. Sólo me recuerda tanto a cuando tú eras humana. Honestamente no sé qué es lo que pasa."

"¿La quieres porque ya no soy humana?" Preguntó, su cara reflejaba dolor pero su voz estaba furiosa.

"No es eso lo que quiero decir," murmuré, aunque sabía que era exactamente lo que había dicho.

"Di todo lo que tenía de humana. Lo dejé TODO por estar contigo. Morí por ti. ¿Y tú la quieres porque es humana?"

"Te quiero a ti," dije, sabiendo que sonaba como un juguete rallado.

"Claro, Me quieres como humana. Bueno, últimas noticias Edward, no puedo ser humana nunca más. Nunca me he arrepentido de haberme transformado ni un segundo hasta ahora. Soy tu esposa, Edward. Tú legalmente casada, con votos eternos intercambiados incluidos, esposa." Escupió, con la cara cada vez más disgustada cuando decía la palabra esposa.

Sus palabras me golpearon con la fuerza de 10.000 vampiros. ¿Ella se arrepentía de haber sido transformada¿Por mi culpa?

"Bella, por favor," supliqué.

"No. Me perdiste como humana, así que vete y cómprate una jodida manta eléctrica que te mantenga caliente. Empuja comida humana a través de tu garganta. Tiembla y cáete y siéntete como un completo idiota cada vez que das un paso sobre una superficie lisa. Conviértete en un jodido humano."

Diciendo aquello, se giró y caminó hacia el lado contrario del claro.

Vete de aquí. Siseó Emmett mientras la seguía.

Si pierdo a mi hermana por tu culpa, jamás te lo perdonaré. Escupió Rosalie siguiéndolos.

Jasper y Alice no me soltaron.

Me quedé allí, viendo a mi esposa alejarse de mí. No podía creer lo que había hecho, y sabía que me lo merecía.

**Bella POV:**

No podía con todo esto. Estaba segura de que Edward tenía una buena razón por la que estaba haciendo todo esto, pero no era así. Di todo lo que tenía como humana para poder estar con él, toda la eternidad. Y ahora eso no era suficiente para él.

"¿Bella?" dijo Emmett atrayéndome con sus brazos.

"No soy lo suficientemente buena," dije suavemente, para que solo lo pudiera oír él.

"sí lo eres," dijo Rosalie justo a nuestro lado.

"Él la quiere porque es humana. No me quiere porque yo NO soy humana." Dije aún más bajito. El dolor aún estaba atravesando todo mi cuerpo, haciendo que me fuera difícil incluso estar de pie.

"Por favor, Bella. Yo te amo. Quiero estar contigo, no con ella. Puedo olvidarme de ella. ¡Te quiero a ti!" le oí suplicar. Colapsé en brazos de Emmett, finalmente el dolor pudo conmigo.

"Él no puede olvidarla. Es lo mismo que la primera vez que me encontró. Puede decirlo cuando está lejos de ella, pero no puedo aguantar ir al instituto y ver como la anhela. No puedo."

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" me preguntó Emmett, con preocupación en su voz.

Tomé aliento.

"Lo que estoy diciendo es que no voy a volver a casa ahora. No puedo volver al instituto. Es la razón por la que huí. No puedo estar allí. Lo siento," dije, sintiéndome horrible por lo que les estaba haciendo.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo?" Preguntó Rosalie con ojos comprensivos.

"No lo sé. Hasta que él se dé cuenta. Hasta que sepa seguro que la quiere a ella, o hasta que pueda estar cerca sin desearla. Aún entonces, no sé si seré capaz." Dije, sintiendo como mi voz se quebraba varias veces.

"Nos quedaremos contigo," Dijo Emmett, con tono firme.

"No. No puedo hacerle eso a Esme. Le hará mucho más daño perder a varios de sus hijos que solo a uno. Estaré bien sola."

"No. Emmett y yo nos vamos contigo, Jasper y Alice se vuelven con Edward." Dijo Rosalie con una mirada dura.

"No," dije, con la misma mirada.

"Bella ¿por favor?" pidió Emmett, con la cara llena de preocupación.

Cerré los ojos, sabiendo lo mucho que le dolía esto. Siempre había sido un hermano asombroso, no merecía que le alejara de mí.

"Bueno." Dije, sabiendo que de cualquier manera no sería capaz de ganar esta batalla en particular.

"Se lo diré," dijo Rosalie suavemente.

Asentí y me dejé caer en brazos de Emmett, Por primera vez desde que fui transformada, deseé caer en esa gloriosa inconsciencia llamada sueño.

* * *

Siento haber tardado tanto en traducir esta semana, la verdad es que de lunes a jueves casi no paro en casa y no tengo tiempo para otra cosa que no sea la universidad, por eso traduzco en los fines de semana. Flamingo1325 saca más o menos 2 capítulos por semana, y los traduzco en cuanto puedo, de verdad. Espero que perdonéis esta falta de tiempo. 

Quiero agradecer todos los reviews que habéis ido dejando y no he tenido tiempo de hacerlo (por querer colgarlo deprisa):

**Gracias a:** nonblondes, Leah Masen Cullen, clara, Lady Blacky, Katurix Gaunt, Hinata-MisaMisa-Cullen, 3rill Cullen, Iris Swan, PknaPcosa, Witch Mia Malfoy Errelot, nita, elisabet weasley Cullen, Celebraint Orwin Dumbledore, nAnIa LoKa, NeoReina-sailormoon, ERY MALFOY, Ayaros, Doutzen.VonTesse, karicatura, Jenn, Flor, Akari, cris, Mikii Cullen, Bonchi, Carlota, Emily Lecter, rizy dark angell Cullen, edurnezuri91, Hanae-Kotara, Mari-Cullen, ana karen malfoy, Franshquiquis, Ardeth, Adri Cullen, Yashashi Yoake, Kari, sara, emykull, CaRoOo, lauriska malfoy, Piby Weasley, Lia Du Black, Leah Masen Cullen, Aradia Gaunt, Yessica, Elizabeth Chiba, ORKIDEA, elisabet weasley Cullen, bonchi-kory y Goshikku-san.


	14. 14: Continuación del fanfic

Gracias a **Tatarata** (.net/u/1524649/Tatarata) podréis seguir la traducción de este fanfic que yo ya no puedo seguir traduciendo. Ha subido todos estos capítulos y los suyos nuevos, que traduce ella misma a partir del 14.

Aunque se notan cambios en la traducción porque yo soy de España y ella de Colombia es una traducción muy buena y fiel, pero si notaréis distintos usos de las palabras, aunque yo pienso que es una magnífica traducción :)

Podréis seguir Twice in a Lifetime Singer en: .net/s/4849817/14/Twice_in_a_lifetime_singer

**GRACIAS**


End file.
